On ne peut faire la paix qu'avec ses pires ennemis
by nyappy-in-the-world
Summary: Takeru est un garçon populaire mais de très mauvaise réputation dans son lycée. Il sort avec la jeune soeur de Kenzo, qui n'apprécie pas, aussi la guerre est déclarée. Mais est-ce que tout oppose vraiment ces deux garçons ?
1. Chapter 1

_Genre : Romance - Shonen Ai_

_Personnages principaux : Takeru (SuG) ; Sou (Lolita23Q) ; Kenzo (Ayabie) ; Uruha (The gazette) _

_La fic est finie, je posterais les chapitres au fur et à mesure, dès que j'aurais le temps, vous inquietez pas._

**On ne peut faire la paix qu'avec ses pires ennemis**

**Partie 1**

Le blond se retourna encore une fois, à moitié allongé dans l'herbe. Les deux garçons qui étaient assis à côté de lui piochaient des bonbons dans une petite boîte, l'air égaré, se faisant parfois des messes basses et rigolant derrière leurs mains en jetant des coups d'oeils aux gens qui passaient près d'eux.

On était à la fin du printemps, il faisait encore très chaud et très beau, alors ils avaient élu domicile dans le parc, légèrement en pente qui menait jusqu'au complexe sportif de l'école.

Takeru se serait bien endormi, là tout de suite, les rayons du soleil filtrants sur ses joues à travers les feuilles des arbres, le vent caressant très doucement ses cheveux, mais il lutta pour garder les yeux ouverts.

Il scrutait un garçon assit dans l'herbe lui aussi, un peu plus bas. Il semblait grand, brun , et était adossé au tronc d'un arbre dans lequel s'épanouissaient de petites fleurs roses. Il n'avait jamais vu ce garçon, cela l'intriguait. Il pensait connaître tout le monde à l'école, même ceux qui étaient dans les classes plus âgées. Etait-ce un nouveau ? Certainement, pourtant depuis tout à l'heure, il avait l'air très à l'aise avec l'environnement dans lequel il évoluait, il semblait connaître les lieux.

- Eh Takeru !

Le petit blond tourna la tête vers ses amis, les yeux plissés avec une expression qui indiquait clairement qu'on le dérangeait.

- Quoi ?

- Tu nous écoutait pas…qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

- Le mec là-bas…il me dit rien, vous savez qui c'est ? répondit Takeru en reportant son attention sur le garçon en question.

- Aucune idée, dit Yuji en haussant les épaules. Le châtain se resservi de sucreries et se remit à disserter avec son compagnon sur la dernière coupe de cheveux d'une jeune fille qui sortait d'un bâtiment au loin sans faire attention à Takeru qui fixait intensément le brun qui s'était mis à lire.

Les trois garçons se levèrent et remontèrent la pente jusqu'à l'école en attendant que les cours ne reprennent. Yuji et Masato se poussèrent du coude et s'approchèrent de deux jeunes filles brunes, qui gloussèrent à leur arrivée. Takeru resta à l'écart, bras croisé, le regard vide. Il n'était pas d'humeur à jouer, il se sentait las et fatigué.

- Takeru ?

Des gloussements retentirent une fois de plus derrière lui et il fut bien obligé de se retourner.

Masato tenait fermement l'une des filles, bras autour de sa taille, en montrant clairement qu'il se l'était approprié, et la deuxième regardait le blond d'un air timide et empli d'espoir.

- Quoi encore ? vous voulez pas me foutre la paix aujourd'hui. Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas envi de sortir avec toi Lin.

Il fit un petit sourire désolé à la dénommée Lin et tourna le dos à ses amis.

- mais ! ce…pour qui tu te prend ! fit une voix offusquée derrière lui.

- Allez arrête…j'étais sûr que tu te prendrais un râteau.

Le blond n'écoutait plus et soupira, d'amusement mais aussi de dépit. Ce que ces filles étaient bêtes ! Il se demandait un jour s'il en trouverait une digne de lui ; mignonne, intelligente mais pas trop bavarde, dévouée mais pas casse-pieds. Il tourna sur lui-même à la recherche d'une victime à embêter mais ne trouva personne. Ce qu'il détestait être dans cet état ! son regard se porta de nouveau vers le parc. Il ne pouvait pas voir jusqu'en bas d'ici, mais il était certain que le garçon brun n'était plus là. Dommage, il n'y avait jamais assez de nouvelles personnes sur lesquelles il pouvait passer ses nerfs.

Une sonnerie retentie et ils rentrèrent dans les bâtiments, marchant côte à côte. Takeru prenait bien soin de se mettre toujours au milieu, étant encadré de ses deux amis légèrement plus grand. Il n'avait pas envi de se faire traiter de « Dalton » Encore heureux qu'ils ne soient pas quatre… Il faisait extrêmement attention à son image, et tout ce qui aurait pu l'entacher ou porter à controverse était à bannir absolument.

- Lin est mignonne…dit évasivement Yuji en direction de Takeru. Si tu ne la veux pas, je peux la prendre hein, ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Si ça te fait plaisir, acquiesça le blond en rejetant une mèche de cheveux. Vous savez bien que je ne sort pas avec les filles de l'école. Enfin encore faudrait-il qu'elle veuille de toi.

Yuji lui fit une horrible grimace et s'assit au fond de la classe, les deux autres près de lui.

- Tu ne sors pas avec les filles du lycée, mais moi je sais qu'il y en a quand même une qui t'intéresse, chuchota-t-il en se penchant en avant.

- Ah ? et qui donc ? s'étonna Takeru en levant haut les sourcils, attendant la réponse de cet impertinent.

- Bah…je connais pas son nom mais, celle qui a les cheveux légèrement roux…

Le blond tourna vivement la tête les lèvres pincées, et croisa les bras.

- Elle n'a qu'à venir…lâcha-t-il dans un souffle plein d'arrogance.

Il regarda Yuji quelques secondes, qui était déconcerté, et éclata de rire.

- Je plaisante…

Ouai après tout, peut-être qu'il irait voir cette fille après les cours. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Akiko, ce devait être ça…

Il n'écoutait déjà plus le cours, à peine avait-il commencé. C'est vrai que cette Akiko était bien mignonne, mais malgré l'assurance qu'il affichait, il avait du mal à trouver le véritable courage d'aller la voir. Dire non à des filles sans intérêt qui venait le voir, c'était facile, mais elle, elle était différente, c'est bien ce qui faisait son charme. Enfin, il ne pouvait décemment pas continuer à piétiner ainsi pendant des mois, ce n'était pas digne de lui…surtout maintenant qu'il était découvert. Tout ça parce qu'il lui avait rendu son sourire l'autre jour à la cantine ! ce Yuji était vraiment exaspérant parfois.

Et si ça se passait mal ? tant pis pour lui, maintenant il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière, il était bien trop englué dans le chemin qu'il avait prit. Il se relèverait, il en était sûr.

*******

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait pris cette décision, et il n'était toujours pas allé la voir. On était vendredi, dernier jour de cours de la semaine, et il se dit que c'était maintenant où jamais.

Lui et Akiko n'était pas dans la même classe, elle était d'un an plus jeune, mais par chance après une étude discrète et minutieuse de son emploi du temps, il s'était aperçu qu'ils finissaient à la même heure le vendredi.

Il se posta à l'entrée de l'école, appuyé contre les grandes grilles peintes en noir et attendit sagement que l'heureuse élue veuillent bien se montrer. Il était l'un des premiers à sortir lorsque s'était la fin des cours, il détestait perdre son temps dans une salle de classe enfermée et empestant la bonne odeur d'adolescents énervés restés assis toute la journée.

Ceux là en question commençaient à sortir des bâtiments. Takeru avait 19 ans tout juste, était en 2eme année dans une école de commerce assez réputée , et comptait bien passer les trois ans qui lui restaient ici le plus vite possible pour se trouver un job et travailler, réellement. Et quand il disait qu'il connaissaient presque tout le monde ici, il n'exagérait pas vraiment. Du moins, tout le monde le connaissait, et il avait la faculté particulière de parfaitement imprimer dans sa tête les visages de ceux qui se retournaient sur son passage. Même de dos, il sentait souvent leur regard posé sur lui. ce n'était pas avec son mètre 62 qu'ils les impressionnait certes, mais il s'était résigner au visage parfait dont la nature l'avait doté, et il devait bien s'en accommoder. De plus il avait les cheveux décolorés en blond et un piercing ornait le milieu de sa lèvre inférieur. Les garçons le détestait en trouvant ça ridicule, les filles soupiraient sur son passage en le trouvant adorable.

il la vit enfin sortir, entourée de quelques amies. Il lui fit un petit coucou de la main qu'elle lui rendit ; elle continua sa route sur quelques mètres en chuchotant quelque chose et s'approcha du blond en souriant.

- Coucou. Dit moi, je voulais te demander un truc akiko…

La jeune fille rougit déjà et lui fit un sourire engageant.

- Tu serais là demain après-midi ? Je sors avec un ou deux amis, tu veux venir ?

- Oh…oui bien sur, répondit-elle en portant sa main à sa bouche. Elle se retourna et observa le paysage autour d'elle. je vais devoir y aller par contre…

- Pas de problème, je t'appel demain.

- Mais…t'as pas mon numéro.

- Mais si, fit-il en accompagnant sa réponse d'un clin d'œil avant de se retourner.

Il s'éloigna, laissant la jeune fille courir auprès de ses amies pour rentrer chez elles.

C'est une fois qu'il eu le dos tourné que son cœur s'était mis à battre la chamade. Il s'était retrouvé devant elle et s'était sentit très à l'aise, les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche naturellement, mais le moment passé il se rendait compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Après tout, même si elle n'était pas du genre à crier sur tout les toit qu'elle allait – peut-être – sortir avec lui (c'est sans aucune vantardise qu'il pensait ça évidemment) il pouvait être sur que les autres filles diraient qu'elle n'était pas assez bien pour lui si ça ne marchait pas.

Il rentra chez lui et comme promis, appela Akiko. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous dans un coin tranquille et sympa de la capitale. Le jour fatal ils se retrouvèrent à l'entrée d'un parc, près d'un banc. Takeru était accompagné de Masato, Yuji et un autre de leurs amis, Sou. Akiko elle était avec deux amis. Il s'était fait réprimandé par yuji lorsque celui-ci avait su qu'il n'avait pas pris de rendez-vous seul tout les deux, mais le blond préférait agir comme ça pour l'instant.

Elle était très jolie, encore plus que d'habitude, ses cheveux longs cheveux lisses et foncés aux reflets légèrement roux encadraient son mignon visage rond. Elle avait de petits yeux ronds, et une bouche mutine, et elle n'était vraiment pas très grande – il n'allait quand même pas sortir avec une fille plus grande que lui…

Takeru attrapa la main d'Akiko pour l'attirer sur le chemin près de lui et ils partirent se promener dans le parc tous ensembles.

Cette journée fut divertissante, c'est ce qu'il en retint principalement. Ils s'étaient quittés avec bonne humeur, mais étrangement aucun des deux ne s'étaient promis de se revoir vite, il venait de s'en souvenir maintenant qu'il était de nouveau dans sa chambre.

Il s'étendit sur son lit et fixa les petites étoiles fluorescentes qui étaient collées au plafond. Il faudrait qu'il décroche ça un jour, c'était stupide. D'ailleurs la déco de sa chambre laissait à désirer, il n'avait plus 10 ans.

Il s'endormit sans même sans rendre compte, et sans avoir mangé.


	2. Chapter 2

**On ne peut faire la paix qu'avec ses pires ennemis**

**Partie 2**

Takeru arriva à l'école le lundi matin, d'une humeur étrangement calme et décontractée. Il avait particulièrement soigné sa coiffure ce matin, parce qu'il avait eu du temps et qu'il en avait eu envie, tout simplement. Il y avait des jours où il était inspiré pour son look, d'autre moins, même s'il prenait soin de toujours faire un effort. De toute manière, ses parents avait de l'argent, il pouvait s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements quand bon lui semblait – encore une chose pour laquelle certaine personne l'enviait. Il comprenait parfois, ça devait être exaspérant de côtoyer quelqu'un qui avait tout pour lui.

A la pause de midi, il descendit jusque dans le parc, seul (pour une fois) en quête de son prof de sport à qui il devait parler. La plupart des élèves étaient sortis manger, où bien s'étaient postés bien plus haut, là où y avait des banc et des tables. Il avançait prudemment entre les touffes d'herbes encore humides de rosée qui étaient restées à l'ombre, ses chaussures glissant sur la pente et ne regardait pas devant lui, aussi il eu un mouvement de recul involontaire quand quelqu'un sortit de derrière un arbre, à quelques mètres de lui.

C'était le garçon brun qu'il avait vu dans le parc il y a de ça une bonne semaine. Il avait des cheveux court, des mèches effilées cachant ses oreilles et striant son front. Il n'avait rien de particulier vu de loin, il n'était pas vraiment remarquable, mais maintenant qu'il se retrouvait nez à nez avec lui, Takeru s'aperçu qu'il était très beau et qu'il avait beaucoup de charme. Enfin, ce n'est pas ce qui le frappa le plus, surtout, que lui voulait-il ?

Le brun s'avançait vers lui, et visiblement il n'était pas de bonne humeur.

Takeru hésitait entre rire et paraître très sérieux. Ce garçon lui faisait un peu peur quand même…il avait l'air très froid, pas très sociable, et très déterminé.

- Eh toi, dit le garçon brun d'une voix grave (il devait vraiment être plus âgé, sûrement en dernière année) j'aimerais te parler.

- T'es qui pour me parler comme ça déjà ?

- Arrête d'embêter ma sœur, répondit simplement le brun.

- Ta sœur ?! fit Takeru sans comprendre.

- Akiko

Le blond écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Alors cet homme était la sœur d'akiko ! ils ne se ressemblait pas vraiment, même si maintenant qu'il le savait c'était très possible.

- D'où tu te mêle de mes affaires ? je l'ai forcé à rien…

- Ca fait longtemps que tu lui tourne autour et même si je sais qu'elle t'aime je t'interdit de la toucher, le coupa le brun.

- C'est quoi ton nom ? demanda Takeru effrontément.

- Kenzo, dit le brun dans un souffle après un moment d'hésitation.

- Ecoute moi bien Kenzo, je savais même pas qu'elle avait un frère, je sais pas de quoi tu te mêle mais t'as plutôt l'air inexistant ici, et elle est grande elle fait ce qu'elle veut…

Kenzo ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et l'empoigna par le col de sa veste argentée pour le plaquer contre le tronc de l'arbre derrière eux. Maintenant qu'ils étaient sur le même niveau il remarqua que le brun était légèrement plus grand que lui, et avait une carrure plus développée.

- Eh demi portion, c'est pas pour te flatter que je dit ça mais je connais ta réputation de coureur de jupon et j'ai pas envie que tu sortes avec ma sœur pour la lâcher deux jours après, faut bien que ça serve à quelque chose les grand frère hein ?

- Tu me fais pas peur, et tu me connais bien mal, ce genre de réputation dépasse toujours la réalité si tu veux tout savoir.

- Avec ta tête de peste je préfère pas prendre de risque ok ?

Il lâcha le blond en le regardant de la tête aux pieds avec un air de dégoût, sans bouger.

Takeru n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire mais il préférait rester prudent quand même. Avec ses petites lunettes d'intello, lisant des livres sous un arbre fruitier Kenzo avait plutôt une tête à se faire martyriser, mais vu de près il se rendit compte qu'il s'était complètement trompé. Enfin jusqu'ici il n'avait jamais reçu de plainte de grands frères… bah pour une fois ça le divertirait.

Takeru entreprit de remonter la pente, oubliant ce pour quoi il était venu au départ, époussetant sa veste.

- Compte pas sur moi pour t'écouter, dit-il en passant près de Kenzo et en le bousculant. De toute façon t'as pas à te faire de soucis pour ta sœur…ajouta-t-il dans un murmure une fois éloigné.

- Quoi ?!

- RIEN !

***

Takeru passa une très mauvaise fin de journée. Ce Kenzo lui avait gâché sa bonne humeur, non seulement il se mêlait de ce qui ne le regardait pas, il lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues alors que ce n'était pas le moment mais en plus il semblait vraiment déterminé !

Le blond était peu être une peste, mais il n'était pas dangereux, lui avait l'air quelque peu violent. Il rentra chez lui en fulminant contre le brun et en se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire. En d'autres circonstances, il se serait débrouillé avec un emmerdeur de ce genre mais là il s'agissait du frère de la fille qu'il convoitait, c'était autrement plus embêtant. De toute manière, il était hors de question qu'il se laisse dicter sa conduite par ce garçon qui sortait de nulle part. il s'était vaguement renseigné auprès de ses connaissances et à ce qu'on lui avait dit, il ne l'avait jamais vu car il était assez solitaire, très discret et n'avais pas vraiment d'amis. Il ne servait à rien en d'autres termes.

En lui montrant qu'il ne servait à rien de l'intimider et en lui pourrissant la vie quelques jours –surtout si personne n'était la pour le défendre- il devrait lui lâcher la grappe. En tout cas il n'allait certainement pas renoncer à une fille juste parce que cet emmerdeur le lui demandait. Si aucun des deux ne se résignait, ce serait la guerre, un point c'est tout.

Il s'habilla et arriva quelques minutes avant le début des cours, espérant croiser Akiko. En réalité il ne savait pas vraiment s'il avait envie de la voir, s'il l'aimait vraiment, c'était un peu tôt pour le dire d'ailleurs, mais il le faisait parce qu'il pensait que c'est ce qu'il devait faire, c'est tout. De toute manière il n'aimait personne et méprisait tout le monde. Enfin faux, il aimait bien ses amis, mais en dehors de ce cercle restreint, rien n'en valait la peine.

Il s'assit sur le petit muret dans lequel était planté la grille de l'école et mis ses lunettes de soleil. Akiko arriva au bras d'une amie (celle qui s'était soudainement rapprochée de Yuji le samedi précédent au parc ?) Elle portait deux couettes très basses, qui faisait tomber ses cheveux roux sur ses clavicules dont on voyait le début, a cause de son chemisier ouvert et de son pull en V. Sa jupe était-elle plus courte que d'habitude ? il n'arrivait pas à se décidé, en tout cas si c'était le cas l'effet était raté. Il n'avait pas envi qu'elle exhibe ses jambes devant tout le monde si elle sortait avec lui, et il avait espéré qu'elle soit plus intelligente pour ne pas faire comme toute les autres. Enfin il verrait bien, il était quand même flatté qu'elle veuille lui plaire. D'ailleurs dans le cas contraire il l'aurait laissé tombé rapidement. Comment ça il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut ?

Il s'avança vers elle et lui dit bonjour. Apparemment elle s'attendait à quelque chose de plus…sulfureux venant de sa part, car elle semblait assez tendue lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle, et un peu décontenancée quand elle vit qu'il ne fit rien.

- Eh akiko, tu as un frère ?

- Euh, oui, pourquoi ? fit-elle soudain inquiète.

- Comme ça, je n'en étais pas sur c'est tout.

Il rentra à l'intérieur des bâtiments, akiko sur ses talons et pris place dans sa salle de classe sans un mot. Durant toute l'heure qui suivit, il se passa des petits mots avec Yuji assit à côté de lui, juste pour le plaisir de le faire. Il parlèrent de filles, d'amour un peu, de sexe, beaucoup, et d'autres choses sans intérêts.

Yuji lui demanda très finement s'il pensait qu'akiko était douée, et même si elle était vierge. Des trois, c'était vraiment le plus pathétique parfois, mais il l'aimais bien quand même. il fallait toujours un idiot de service, au moins là il était sur que ce ne serait jamais lui. Sou était sans doute le moins superficiel et le plus à l'écart de toute cette vie superflue, mais c'était du coup le seul à qui Takeru pensait pouvoir parler sérieusement si un jour il en avait besoin. On pourrait se dire qu'un garçon comme ça n'avait pas besoin de parler sérieusement, peut-être même qu'il n'en était pas capable, mais derrière la nonchalance qu'il affichait perpétuellement il savait qu'un jour il aurait peut-être besoin d'une épaule. Lui seul savait.

Il croisa Kenzo dans un couloir, c'était bien la première fois, il devait faire exprès d'être voyant ; peut-être n'était-il même pas de l'école et le suivait-il dans les couloirs juste pour vérifier qu'il n'embêtait pas sa sœur.

Le brun lui lança un regard suspicieux, pénétrant, mais ne dit rien. Il se contenta de passer à côté de lui sans un mot, mais en lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il le tenait à l'œil.

De toute manière, ils ne sortaient pas encore vraiment ensemble, et à vrai dire ses pensées étaient plutôt tournées vers le fauteur de trouble que vers akiko elle-même. Il ne pouvait pas ne plus voir akiko sous peine que Kenzo pense qu'il avait gagné. Il refusait de lui laisser le plaisir.

La semaine se passa ainsi, à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, ils se regardaient en coins, cherchant la faille ou l'indice qui prouverait que l'un des deux ne baisse les bras.

Takeru ne savait d'ailleurs pas réellement ce dont Kenzo avait peur, il devait avoir les idées bien arrêtées ou une image vraiment mauvaise de lui, sa réputation n'était pas si horrible que ça ! Il n'engrossait pas toutes les filles qui lui tombaient sous la main, c'est elles qui étaient trop émotives.

Takeru faussa compagnie à ses ami après le déjeuner et parti s'asseoir seul, dans le parc, à l'écart en espérant que personne ne viendrais le déranger. Il avait besoin d'être seul, décompresser un peu, il n'y avait qu'ici qu'il pouvait faire ça. C'était ses parents qui le tourmentait en ce moment. son père particulièrement, qui attendait toujours plus de lui et qui n'était jamais satisfait. De toute manière il ne l'aimait pas, il le sentait bien. Il ne devait aimer personne d'ailleurs, Takeru ne se demandait plus de qui il tenait. Son père travaillait dans une grande entreprise, il était distant avec sa famille, distance respectueuse et prévenante qu'il mettait entre lui et le monde. Il avait un idéal de ce que son fils devenait devenir, les idées obsolètes et arrêtées.

Takeru avait fait de son mieux pour plaire à ses parents, où au moins ne pas les décevoir, mais ses attentes pour l'avenir était bien loin de celle de la génération de son père.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains et resta ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, ses pensées sautant d'un sujet à l'autre sans s'y attarder plus longtemps qu'il ne faudrait pour le démoraliser totalement.

Dans son dos à une dizaine de mètre, un garçon aux cheveux brun adossé à un tronc d'arbre se leva, lui jeta un coup d'œil et partit.


	3. Chapter 3

**On ne peut faire la paix qu'avec ses pires ennemis**

**Partie 3**

Takeru attendait Yuji et Masato pour aller manger au self, chose qu'il faisait rarement sauf quand ils n'avaient vraiment pas le temps de sortir où tout simplement la flemme.

Takeru attrapa son plateau, grommelant lorsqu'il passa devant l'affiche qui intimait aux demi-pensionnaires d'enlever leurs gants, lunettes ou casquette. Il accrocha ses lunettes de soleil au col de son pull et se dirigea dans l'allée principale, observant d'un regard perçant les étudiants qui étaient déjà en train de manger. Il cherchait quelqu'un de bien précis, et le trouva enfin.

Kenzo était assis à l'extrémité de la salle, dans un coin où nul ne l'aurait remarqué sans le chercher personnellement. Mais qu'est-ce que faisait ce mec tout seul tout le temps !

Takeru s'approcha doucement et se posta devant Kenzo, attendant que celui-ci lève les yeux sur lui.

- désolé, il n' y a plus d'eau à notre table, je peux sûrement t'emprunter ton broc, dit-il d'une petite voix, joignant le geste à la parole.

Il attrapa le broc d'une main, tenant son plateau de l'autre, chose assez périlleuse, aussi le broc tangua dangereusement et répandit une partie de son contenu sur le repas de kenzo.

- Oh... je suis vraimeeent navré Kenzo, j'espère que ton repas n'est pas gâché, s'excusa théâtralement Takeru avec une moue enfantine, de petites fossettes se creusant au niveau de ses joues.

Kenzo resta figé devant son repas désormais noyé et immangeable, ses baguettes en l'air, comme s'il avait été taillé dans un roc. Il ne dit rien, ne bougea pas, se contentant de fixer la table devant lui avec effarement, le poing serré. Takeru eu un petit sourire désolé et repris correctement son plateau, avant de s'éloigner vers une table à l'autre bout de la cantine. Il s'assit, victorieux auprès de ses amis qui ne disaient mot, Yuji un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres, et fini par jeter un coup d'oeil à la place où se tenait Kenzo. Il n'y avait plus personne, seul demeurait son repas, flottant dans l'eau répandue un peu partout sur la table.

Ses tentatives d'intimidations ne prenaient donc effet que lorsque Takeru était seul. Logique. Il s'attendait à voir le brun l'attendre à la sortie, ou à le croiser miraculeusement dans un couloir mais rien ne se produisit. Ce fut comme avant, comme s'il n'existait pas et n'avait jamais fréquenté cette école.

Ce ne fut pas lui qu'il trouva à la fin des cours mais Akiko, attendant sagement, mains croisée sur son sac à main qui se balançait devant ses genoux. Elle était seule, un gentil sourire sur le visage, les yeux plissés à cause du soleil.

- On peux se voir demain après midi? lui dit-elle directement en guise de bonjour.

- Heu…certainement…enfin je veux dire oui bien sur.

Il en avait presque oublié comment on devait se comporter en couple. Comment on était censé se comporter. Ne pas vivre que pour soi, faire des concessions et partager, c'est ce qu'on avait toujours essayé de lui apprendre, le modèle qu'il avait dans la tête et qu'il n'avait jamais su appliquer. Au final, il se sentait bien mal d'avoir été parlé à Akiko, il savait d'avance qu'il ne pourrait pas remplir ce rôle, ou très mal. Egoïste comme il était il ne pouvait y avoir que des relations à sens unique, un partage inégale ; elle me donne, je prend et je garde.

- oh Takeru…est-ce que, tu le connais mon frère ? demanda-t-elle prudemment.

- Heu, un peu. Enfin disons qu'il me semble que je l'ai croisé oui, répondit-il ironiquement.

- J'espère qu'il ne t'as pas embêté, je sais qu'il est un peu bizarre parfois, dit-elle en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Je crois qu'il n'était pas très content que je te vois, ria-t-elle en baissant la tête, gênée, mais il a tendance à se mêler de choses qui ne le regarde pas parfois. Il est très protecteur.

Takeru haussa les épaules, il pouvait comprendre qu'on ne veuille pas que quelqu'un s'amuse avec sa petite sœur, mais ce n'était vraiment pas ce qu'il était en train de faire.

A vrai dire, il avait bien envie de voir akiko le lendemain, mais une partie de lui n'en avait presque pas…le courage. Il considérait parfois que c'était une corvée d'avoir des petites amies, il était sur de ne pas être le seul d'ailleurs, mais apparemment ce n'était pas ce que pensait la majorité des gens.

Finalement il ne regretta pas la journée qu'il passa. Ils allèrent dans une grande galerie commerciale, parce que c'était une fille et qu'elle était coquette, et qu'il n'était pas vraiment mieux. Il lui paya une glace, se retournant de temps en temps avec appréhension comme s'ils pouvaient être suivis, idée qu'elle trouva très stupide et qu'elle ne se priva pas de lui faire savoir.

Après tout on ne savait pas jusqu'ou cet être étrange pouvait aller.

**

Takeru marchait rapidement dans les couloirs, il était un peu en retard et avait cours à l'autre bout du lycée, ne disposant que des quelques minutes de l'interclasse pour changer de salle.

C'est presque avec étonnement que quelqu'un lui rentra littéralement dedans en lui déboîtant presque l'époque. Kenzo, l'air indifférent, qui continuait sa route comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ah il se manifestait enfin…

Takeru pesta contre son agresseur qui était déjà loin et reprit sa route en direction des cours.

Cette petite mascarade commençait vaguement à l'échauffer, c'était comme ça presque tout les jours. Yuji et Masato riait sous leur cape de cette situation parfois ridicule, mais ne se privaient pas de faire de même lorsque cela leur était possible. Yuji particulièrement semblait assez haineux envers le brun, sans aucune raison, il était juste mauvais quand il en avait l'occasion. Pire que Takeru.

Ce dernier sortit un peu en avance des cours car il avait un rendez-vous chez le médecin, mais il n'y avait personne dehors.

Il sortit du bâtiment pour se retrouver dans la cours et ralenti, les yeux écarquillés, lorsqu'il aperçu la silhouette d'un garçon brun devant les grilles. Malgré les barreaux de la grille qui striaient les visages, Takeru reconnu immédiatement Kenzo à sa silhouette. Il était avec quelqu'un d'autre, un autre garçon, bien trop proche de lui pour que la situation soit net. Takeru fit quelques pas de plus, les yeux plissés, retenant sa respiration sans même s'en rendre compte comme si le moindre souffle aurait pu lui coûter la vie.

Kenzo était penché au dessus de son compagnon, leurs lèvres bougeait mais le blond étaient bien trop loin pour entendre quoi que soit. Leurs nez se frôlaient presque et leurs mains, bien que restant à une place respectueuse se touchait parfois, entremêlait leurs doigts.

Le blond stoppa net, alors ce Kenzo était… Il était si abasourdi qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que le brun avait relevé la tête et le fixait, l'œil noir. Avec sa veste argentée qui reflétait le soleil Takeru ne passait pas vraiment inaperçu au milieu de la cours vide, et il eu soudain très chaud. Il se sentait bien plus mal à l'aise à sa propre place qu'à celle de Kenzo qui s'écarta du jeune homme. Takeru enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et sortit la tête haute, regardant droit devant lui…enfin en essayant tout de même de voir sur les côtés la réaction de Kenzo qui le suivait des yeux comme s'il était une proie de chasse.

Derrière lui la sonnerie de fin de cours retentit et une myriade d'étudiants sortirent précipitamment.

Une voix l'appela quelques secondes plus tard et Yuji le rejoint, essoufflé, une lueur un peu folle brillant dans ses yeux. En fait il avait perdu beaucoup de temps sans s'en rendre compte avec cette histoire.

- Tu prends le même métro que d'habitude pour aller chez le médecin ?

- Oui, c'est à côté de chez moi.

Yuji calqua son rythme de marche sur le sien et afficha un immense sourire pervers jusqu'à ce que Takeru daigne lui demander ce qu'il y avait.

- t'as vu ? demanda simplement Yuji en se tournant vers le blond.


	4. Chapter 4

**On ne peut faire la paix qu'avec ses pires ennemis**

**Partie 4**

Takeru arriva totalement amorphe le lendemain, même s'il commençait à 10h.

Ce qui le surpris fut de trouver une masse de gens devant l'une des vitres de l'école. Certains pouffaient de rire discrètement, d'autre tournaient le dos à la scène en faisant mine de l'ignorer royalement, dans la plus grande hypocrisie générale propre à leur société.

Il s'avança un peu, jouant des coudes pour voir ce qu'il y avait de si intéressant. Et il vit.

Sur l'une des vitres s'étalait à la bombe de peinture blanche une inscription quelque peu compromettante.

Takeru étouffa un cri qu'il transforma en toux et ressortit de la foule de gens.

_Kenzo est gay_

Charmant…la moitié des gens présent ne savait certainement pas qui était Kenzo, mais leur ignorance ne durerait pas longtemps. Le cœur du blond se serra et il s'éloigna rapidement. Qui avait écrit ça ? il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu quelqu'un d'autre dehors à part lui la veille, et ça allait certainement lui retomber dessus. De plus il ne trouvait pas ça vraiment drôle, ce n'était pas le genre de sujet avec lequel il plaisantait à l'insu des gens. Peut-être parce qu'il n'était lui-même pas très sur de son orientation et que c'est ce qui l'effrayait le plus, aussi refoulait-il cette idée et l'enterrait-il très profondément au fond de lui. Mais ces amis n'était pas vraiment du même avis. Yuji… et ses blagues parfois douteuses sur les homosexuels. Takeru étouffa un cris d'exaspération en bousculant quelques personnes et disparut dans les bâtiments. Il ne vit le brun nulle part et cela ne l'étonna pas.

**

Takeru faisait le tour du parc lentement. Il était en avance pour son cours de sport, option qu'il avait choisie au début de l'année dernière et qu'il regrettait maintenant d'avoir continué.

Il descendit rapidement la pente sur laquelle de petites fleurs blanches commençaient à pousser à cause de la tonte tardive de cet été et s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa course quand on l'appela. Merde…c'était lui.

Kenzo le rejoignit presque en courant, emporté par son propre élan, et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du blond. Il ne préféra même pas essayé de décrire l'expression que le visage de son interlocuteur affichait, celle-ci ressemblait tout simplement à de la pure haine. Kenzo le fixa quelques secondes, les narines dilatées, et comme Takeru, trop éberlué ne réagissait pas, il l'empoigna par la veste et d'une torsion du poignet, accentué par la pente raide sur laquelle ils se trouvaient, le blond perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva par terre.

Kenzo ne le lâcha pas et se pencha au dessus de lui, lui crachant presque à la figure lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche.

- Ca t'amuse connard d'écrire se genre de stupidité ! hurla-t-il en le secouant.

Takeru se mordit la lèvre, il fallait l'avouer il avait vraiment peur à ce moment là. Il essaya d'ouvrir la bouche pour se défendre mais Kenzo reprit la parole et continua de vociférer toutes sortes d'insultes.

- Putain lâche moiii ! cria Takeru entre ses dents tout en essayant de se débattre.

Il ne put finir sa phrase car un poing s'abattit sur le côté de sa mâchoire. C'était très douloureux… Takeru gémit et fini par carrément hurler lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il allait finir par se faire rouer de coups. Kenzo ne frappait pas de toute sa force, mais assez pour lui laisser de belles marques et au pire lui casser le nez s'il visait bien. Un deuxième poing s'abattit et c'est sa pommette gauche qui se mit à alerter tout son corps qu'elle avait très mal.

- Cette fois t'es allé trop loin ! t'as intérêt à rectifier

- Arrête ! putain t'es fou ! pas le visage ! se mit-il à sangloter, pris de panique. C'est pas moi je te jure !

Sa lèvre se mis à saigner, il se fit secouer fortement encore plusieurs fois, une larme roula sur sa joue et après plusieurs supplications répétées où il affirma qu'il était innocent, Kenzo stoppa net, le souffle court et les yeux brillants.

- Quoi ? fit-il avec un rictus signifiant qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que le blond répétait depuis tout à l'heure.

- C'est pas moi je te jure ! j'aurais jamais fait une chose pareil je suis pas salaud à ce point, merde lâche moi maintenant, ajouta-t-il en repoussant fortement son agresseur pour se libérer.

Kenzo le lâcha de mauvaise grâce mais resta à distance suffisante pour le rattraper s'il jamais il s'enfuyait.

- Et c'est qui alors ? y avait que toi hier à la grille.

- C'était juste avant la fin des cours, n'importe qui qui serait sortit un peu en avance aurait pu vous voir par la fenêtre ! t'as qu'à pas fricoter avec des mecs juste devant l'entrée aussi. Et j'en ai rien à foutre que tu sois gay où je sais pas quoi d'autre, ok ?

Le blond se releva et tâta son visage meurtri. Heureusement il n'avait rien de cassé, mais si jamais il l'avait défiguré par quelques moyens que ce soit, il l'aurait payé de sa vie ! Il s'essuya rapidement les joues encore humides et se sentit soudain très bête d'avoir paniqué ainsi. Il essaya de reprendre contenance comme il pu mais son cœur battait encore si vite dans sa poitrine qu'il eu du mal à se contrôler.

- Tu serais bien capable d'un truc comme ça, répondit Kenzo d'un ton suspicieux.

Là, il cherchait vraiment la petite bête. La discussion aurait put être close, mais il fallait encore qu'il doute et qu'il accuse Takeru de tous les vices du monde.

- je ferais jamais ça, pigé ? C'est pas moi, s'énerva Takeru.

- C'est qui alors ?

- Tu veux que je te le dise pour que tu puisses rectifier le tire et casser la gueule à la bonne personne ? Ca me ferait bien plaisir ouai mais j'ai aucune preuve alors je ne dirais rien. Compte pas sur moi pour te faire part de mes soupçons.

Kenzo baissa la tête et passa les mains sur les poches de son pantalon comme s'il était gêné.

- Désolé, je me suis emporté.

Il tourna le dos au blond et remonta la pente sans un mot, laissant l'autre totalement perplexe. Existait-il des gens qui s'excuserait auprès de leurs pires ennemis même après leur avoir fait tord ?

Takeru essuya de nouveau une petite goutte de sang qui perlait au coin de sa lèvre inférieur ouverte et reprit son chemin, fixant Kenzo qui s'éloignait en rêvant qu'il possédait des poignards empoisonnés qu'il aurait pu lui lancer dans le dos.

**

L'affaire ne prit heureusement pas une dimension énorme, Kenzo n'était pas quelqu'un de vraiment populaire, il était en dernière année aussi l'apercevait-on très peu. C'était plus une sorte de beauté glacée qu'on croisait parfois quand la chance nous souriait, une sorte de merveilleuse apparition qui s'évaporait aussitôt. En aucun cas la plupart des gens n'avait mis de nom sur son visage, toujours est-il que Takeru se sentait légèrement coupable de la situation, et c'était bien la première fois. Il était décidé à mettre les points sur les i avec Yuji, si c'était réellement lui qui avait eu cette idée stupide, mais le contraire eu été étonnant.

Il le retrouva à la pause du matin, au fond de la cour, et essaya de l'écarter du reste du groupe les lèvres pincées.

- hum Yuji c'est toi qui a fait ça ?

- Ca ? il eut un petit sourire en donnant un coup de tête en direction du mur tagué qu'on était déjà en train de lessiver vigoureusement. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je te déconseille de recommencer quelque chose comme ça ! s'énerva Takeru en trépignant sur place, fixant Yuji qui le regardait de haut. Tu vois ça ! railla-t-il en pointant sa lèvre rouge et enflée du bout du doigt, si je t'avais dénoncé c'est toi qui te serais fais pété trois dents !

Yuji se décomposa et se retourna avec appréhension pour voir si l'auteur de ces faits n'était pas à proximité.

- oh, je suis désolé je pensais pas qu'il…attend il t'a frappé ?!

- Oui ! et il aurait continué si je l'avais pas convaincu que c'était pas moi qui avait écris ces débilités ! continua Takeru en montrant son visage. Alors remercie moi de ne t'avoir pas dénoncer.

Yuji baissa la tête et s'excusa platement, mais il semblait quand même vexé que sa blague soit tombée aussi vite à plat.

- C'est bon je pensais pas qu'il ferait ça…il avait pas une tête à se défendre aussi. La prochaine fois je signerais, ironisa-t-il.

Le blond ne trouva pas du tout ça drôle et le frappa violemment sur le bras avant de faire demi tour.

Takeru passa les deux jours suivant à clamer à qui voulait l'entendre que cette calomnie était certainement fausse, et que dans le cas contraire ça ne regardait personne. Il avait tendance à se lancer dans des discussions passionnées sur le fait que Kenzo soit gay ou pas, juste pour essayer de redorer son image et qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Au fond de lui il avait trop peur que le brun lui retombe dessus par la suite si jamais il arrivait quelque chose.

Les autres ne comprenaient pas vraiment pourquoi il mettait autant d'énergie à rectifier une erreur qui n'était même pas sienne, d'autant plus que cela lui importait très peu. Certains mettaient ça sur le fait qu'il sortait avec Akiko et que par conséquent cette histoire était directement liée à lui ; Yuji semblait comprendre la manœuvre même s'il trouvait ça stupide, et Sou se contentait d'observer sans emmètre une seule hypothèse.

Akiko vint d'ailleurs voir Takeru ce soir là, avec l'idée bien net qu'il était hors de question qu'elle continue de fréquenter quelqu'un qui colportait des ragots honteux sur un membre de sa famille. Il essaya vainement de plaider sa cause mais elle ne voulu rien savoir et tourna les talons, certainement très fière d'avoir rompue avec lui. Ah l'amour fraternel était vraiment le plus fort. Finalement dans la guerre qu'il avait engagé avec Kenzo à propos de sa sœur et qu'il avait à peine eu le temps de commencer, cet incident lui aura profiter. Il devait sûrement se consoler comme ça. Pour une fois qu'il s'était réellement décidé à se jeter à l'eau il fallait qu'on lui gâche tout.


	5. Chapter 5

**On ne peut faire la paix qu'avec ses pires ennemis**

**Partie 5**

Takeru était en cours de sciences économique ce jour là, deux heures d'affilée, c'était très éprouvant. Il était seul à une table près du mur (il avait été victime de son bavardage intensif), échangeant des coups d'œil complices avec Masato pour passer le temps. La prof était une espèce de folle qui croyait que tous ses élèves étaient ses petits enfants, et qui plus est était atteinte ce jour d'une quinte de toux impressionnante.

Takeru soupira et se redressa soudain sur son siège, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Vous voulez que j'aille vous chercher de l'eau madame !

- Hein ? bien sur que non, répondit-elle en s'étouffant à moitié. Je suis désolé les enfants ça me gratte horriblement la gorge et…

Takeru se leva d'un bond et fut près de la porte en moins de deux.

- Mais si ça me fait plaisir ! on va pas vous laisser dans cet état, fit-il joyeusement. C'est bientôt l'inter cours.

Il ouvrit la porte et disparut, sous le regard mi blasé mi exaspéré de ses camarades. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il réussissait à faire ce genre de coup à la prof.

Il en profita pour faire un détour dans les couloirs qui longeaient la cour pour perdre le plus de temps possible et descendit jusqu'aux toilettes remplir un verre d'eau emprunté au self (il n'allait pas non plus acheter une bouteille d'eau…) Il se désaltéra en même temps et, planté devant le robinet, il mis un temps à réaliser que quelqu'un avait ouvert la porte et était entré dans les toilettes.

Le reflet de Kenzo le fixait paisiblement par-dessus son épaule. Takeru sursauta et renversa la moitié de son verre même s'il n'y avait que lui pour faire une chose pareille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ! s'indigna-t-il méchamment.

Kenzo appuya son bras contre le mur du lavabo, près de la tête du blond et le fixa froidement durant de longues minutes.

- alors comme ça tu t'es fais larguer par ma sœur, chuchota-t-il avec un rictus.

- Ca va t'es content de toi ! comme ça tu me lâchera t'aura plus à t'en faire pour elle.

- En fait j'aurais jamais du me faire de soucis, mais d'un côté c'est mieux comme ça, je veille à ce que ma sœur ne tombe pas _non plus _sur un looser qui n'est capable de rien.

- Hein ?! qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Kenzo posa sa main sur les épaules de Takeru et l'entraîna vers le mur du fond, près de la dernière porte des toilettes et teint fermement le col de la veste argentée.

- Arrête de maltraiter ma veste ! dit froidement Takeru. Déjà la dernière fois tu as laissé des marques dessus.

Kenzo fit la moue mais resta accroché à la malheureuse veste, à quelques centimètres du blond.

- Apparemment l'intimidation ne marche pas avec toi, mais j'ai un autre moyen bien plus désagréable pour faire pression sur toi.

Takeru le fixa dans les yeux, étonné et légèrement effrayé, se demandant ce qui pouvait être pire que de se faire taper dessus. Malgré son assurance il n'avait pas envi de réitérer l'expérience.

- Moi aussi je sais des choses sur toi je penses que tu voudrais garder pour toi. Et je pourrais également écrire des trucs pas très gentils sur les murs.

Takeru ne se dégagea pas et plissa les yeux pour se donner contenance même si sa position était fort désagréable.

- C'est pas moi qui avait écrit ça je t'ai dit !

- Mais ce sont tes crétins d'amis, c'est pareil. Alors maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de problème j'espère que tu me ficheras la paix.

- C'est toi qui a commencé, je saurais même pas que tu existes si tu n'étais pas venu me trouver.

- Pardon mais c'est toi qui a failli faire de ma vie un enfer, alors rectifie les inscriptions de tes amis si tu ne veux pas être la prochaine victime d'une rumeur honteuse, s'énerva le brun.

- Ah, parce que tu n'est pas gay ? lâcha malicieusement Takeru pour le plaisir de prendre des risques.

Kenzo écrasa son bras en travers de la poitrine du blond qui eu le souffle coupé.

- Ce n'est pas le problème, s'il y a des qui gens doivent le savoir ce sera quand moi je le voudrais et dans les conditions que j'aurais choisis !

- J'ai déjà engueulé le coupable figure toi !

Le blond se figea, angoissant intérieurement sur ce qu'il pouvait bien savoir de compromettant sur lui. Le brun se plaqua contre lui, son souffle lui chatouillant la lèvre.

- Eh…qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? paniqua Takeru en essayant de maîtriser les tremblements de sa voix.

Kenzo se rapprocha soudainement et plaqua ses lèvres sur celle du blond dans un geste brusque et impulsif. Par réflexe ce dernier recula mais se retrouva aculé au mur plus qu'il ne l'était déjà – le genre de situation où vous aimeriez avoir de supers pouvoirs pour vous fondre dans ce même mur. Il perdit pieds et dérapa sur le carrelage blanc – où plutôt grisâtre, enfin d'une couleur douteuse quoi- et s'affala à moitié par terre, pourtant le brun n'avait pas lâché prise lui, et le retenait toujours par le col de sa précieuse veste qui se déformait dangereusement, lui seul empêchant son propriétaire de ne pas se vautrer sur le sol.

- Putain t'es taré ! hurla Takeru en se remettant fébrilement debout, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il t'as pris quoi là !

Il mordit son piercing et le tâta à l'intérieur de sa lèvre pour être sur qu'il n'avait pas bougé sous le choc.

- J'utilise la méthode désagréable, répondit simplement Kenzo. Ma sœur avait raison, t'embrasse vraiment mal.

Takeru vira au rouge vif et fut si éberlué par ce qui se passa qu'il ne put que rester bêtement là à attendre la suite.

- Quoi ? je l'ai embrassé qu'une fois ta sœur ! et puis tu m'a pris par surprise ! et puis tu crois que j'ai envi de t'embrasser toi ?! s'époumona-t-il avec un désir irrépressible de se justifier, terminant sa phrase d'une appellation plutôt grossière.

- Ah donc si je te préviens que je recommence ça sera mieux ?

- Je t'interdis de faire ça ! s'indigna le blond d'une voix fort aiguë en détournant la tête et en se cachant la moitié du visage de la main.

- C'est bon t'en fais pas, j'ai pas fais ça par plaisir, marmonna Kenzo ombrageux. C'était juste pour vérifier…alors comme ça c'est vrai que t'es un gros puceau hein ?

- Gneuhéin ? dégluti Takeru.

Il gloussa quelque chose d'inintelligible d'une voix très forte mais Kenzo se retourna effrayé vers la porte qui s'ouvrait dans un grincement, laissant déjà entendre le brouhaha des élèves qui changeaient de salle de classe.

- Chut arrête de gueuler !

Kenzo attrapa Takeru par les épaules et l'entraîna dans la cabine la plus proche avant de claquer la porte et de tirer le verrou frénétiquement. Le blond continuait de vociférer. Kenzo plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire et fronça les sourcils, collé contre lui pour l'empêcher de bouger mais aussi à cause de l'étroitesse de la cabine.

- Si j'étais toi j'éviterais de gémir comme ça enfermé dans les toilettes des mecs si tu ne veux pas voir ta réputation salie avant même que j'ai eu le temps de te faire quoi que ce soit, chuchota-t-il autoritairement.

Le blond cessa immédiatement de gesticuler et de pousser ses « mmmh » d'indignation. Par l'espace entre le sol et la porte on pouvait apercevoir des ombres et des pieds qui s'agitaient. Ou plutôt qui venait de stopper net devant la cabine, perplexe.

- hum… fit quelqu'un embarrassé.

Takeru ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard effaré à Kenzo, mais celui-ci semblait plutôt amusé.

- Eh bah y en a qui s'embête pas ici, marmonna-t-on. Les garçons poussèrent des gloussements et sortirent des toilettes en imitant des cris très explicites.

La main de Kenzo glissa du visage du blond et il rouvrit le loquet en soupirant.

- T'es vraiment pas discret quand tu discutes toi, heureusement que je suis là.

Il sortit de la cabine, le blond choqué sur ses pas.

- oui donc je disais que si tu m'embêtes encore je divulgue cette information compromettante à tout le monde.

Takeru failli demander comment il le savait mais ça aurait été avouer que c'était vrai et ça, il n'en était pas question. D'ailleurs d'où pouvait-il bien tenir cette nouvelle ? il s'apprêta à s'enfuir d'ici le plus vite possible mais le brun le rattrapa par la manche ; ok cette veste était bonne à jeter si ça continuait.

- ton verre, fit-il simplement avec un sourire.

Le blond lui arracha le gobelet des mains dans un craquement horrible, le remplit en ouvrant le robinet à fond et en éclaboussant tout autour de lui et sortit d'un bond comme s'il avait une armada de diables à ses trousses.

Son cœur battait encore à une allure folle. Il n'osait pas se retourner de peur de l'apercevoir lui aussi sortir des toilettes. Quel…con ! qu'elle idée de lui faire des frayeurs pareil ! il passa vigoureusement ses doigts sur ses lèvres mais sentait encore le goût de l'autre les en imprégner. Son piercing l'élançait un peu, il avait du l'accrocher malencontreusement. Le coin meurtri de sa bouche aussi. Il aurait au moins pu être délicat !

Non. Ce n'était pas ça qu'il fallait penser. Il aurait du ne rien faire du tout. Takeru traversa le reste du couloir en frissonnant. Il avait beau continuer de faire croire qu'il ne craignait pas ses menaces – tentative d'ailleurs déjà légèrement avortée depuis leur dernière rencontre dans le parc – il était vrai qu'une rumeur pareil lui faisait presque plus peur. Mais comment diable savait-il ça ? gros puceau… puceau lui-même !

Il savait bien que c'était dangereux de sortir avec akiko. Pour qui se prenait-elle à raconter à son frère qu'il embrassait mal ? le blond paniqua seul dans le couloir jusqu'à la salle de classe à ce sujet. Le brun avait certainement du dire ça pour le vexer…

Il fallait qu'il fasse attention à ce que Yuji ne fasse pas de nouvelles gaffes. Il rentra en cours la mine très renfrognée, posa le verre d'eau sur le bureau de la prof en projetant des gouttes sur des copies et repartit s'assoire. Ce fut le meilleur cours de sciences éco de l'année : il n'ouvrit pas la bouche de toute l'heure.


	6. Chapter 6

**On ne peut faire la paix qu'avec ses pires ennemis**

**Partie 6**

Takeru prenait bien soin depuis ce jour d'éviter tout contact et tout lieu où il aurait pu croiser Kenzo. Il évitait aussi de prononcer son nom où de mentionner même tout ce qui aurait pu avoir un rapport avec son existence, y compris akiko. Au final celle la était aussi garce que les autres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Kenzo ? demanda Yuji d'un ton suspicieux en accentuant le nom devenu maudit pour Takeru.

- Rien. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui et revenir au temps où il n'avait jamais existé, compris ?

Son compagnon ne voulut pas insister, et supposa que la raclée qu'il avait prit à sa place était suffisante à cette décision, sans chercher là-dessous l'existence d'une humiliation plus cuisante. Le blond activa son mode « victime déprimée » et tomba dans une sorte de mauvaise humeur constante dont tout le monde profita. Et ce n'était pas la seule faute de Kenzo mais aussi de ses résultats scolaires qui étaient à la baisse. Alors qu'il avait bien commencé l'année il était en train de la finir par ce que son père appelait « un bâclage total » Il en avait marre de faire des efforts qui ne payaient pas, qui ne contentaient jamais son géniteur et avait eu une période de relâchement que ses parents n'avaient pas mis longtemps à détecter. Se rendant compte qu'il ne faisait que se pénaliser lui-même en contrant ses parents de cette manière, il avait décidé de redresser la barre, mais cette fâcheuse passade était la seule de l'année que son père semblait avoir retenu. Alors Takeru fit abstraction de ce mécontentement permanent, faisant comme si ses parents n'existaient plus. ils n'étaient devenus que des tuteurs chez qui il rentrait le soir pour passer la nuit, manger, et repartir aussitôt. Il les détestait, ses parents. Bien sur cet âge est fait pour ça, pour se dresser contre eux, s'émanciper par la suite, mais lui ne désirait même pas la lutte, il ne cherchait pas à se rebeller, à montrer qu'il existait, il les haïssait parce que ses parents ne se supportaient pas, et ne le supportaient pas. Il ne s'était jamais séparé de ses parents, il n'en avais jamais été proche.

Il arriva chez lui, sa mère était en train de faire à manger, son père n'était pas encore rentré du bureau. Il espérait ne jamais devenir comme eux, c'était sa plus grande hantise.

Il rentra très discrètement, sa mère ne se retourna pas et continua ses activités culinaires. Sa maison était assez traditionnelle, rien ne dépassait, rien ne manquait, mais rien n'était en trop non plus. il s'enferma dans sa minuscule chambre et s'allongea sur son futon pour souffler un peu, et entreprit de faire son travail pour le lendemain, la tête posée sur le bord de son cahier.

- Takeru, vient manger ! hurla une voix grave et sèche depuis le bas de l'escalier.

Le blond se releva en soupirant et dévala les escaliers en bois en faisant craquer et résonner les marches, puis s'installa à la place qui présidait la petite table rectangulaire au milieu du salon. Il avait toujours été à cette place, aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs ; son père à sa gauche, sa mère à sa droite, se faisant front, et lui au milieu, ne pipant mot de la soirée. Le silence était lourd, on n'entendait que le bruit des baguettes qui raclaient le fond du bol. Takeru mangeait lentement, picorait, il avait l'appétit coupé pourtant ce n'était pas mauvais. Mais une atmosphère pareil ne présageait rien de bon, c'était le calme avant la tempête très certainement.

Son père le fixa d'un oeil critique quand il passa sa langue sur son piercing. Bien sur qu'il avait réprouvé le fait que son fils se fasse un piercing, cela c'était ajouté au fait qu'il se décolore les cheveux. Depuis il ne lui adressait plus la parole.

- Takeru, fit-il platement en réprimant un froncement de nez, nous avons reçu ton bulletin ce matin, étant donné tes résultats en baisse nous avons décidés de prendre des mesures avec ta mère.

- Mais j'ai remonté depuis, vous verrez à la fin…

- A partir de maintenant tu prendra des cours de mathématiques le soir, continua-t-il comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

Takeru renonça à discuter. Il tenta vaguement de protester mais la décision de son père était ferme et définitive.

Il remonta dans sa chambre, las, en se disant qu'après tout ce n'était pas lui qui payait.

**

Le lundi suivant il failli ne pas venir en cours. Non seulement son père lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne dépenserait pas son argent pour rien, qu'il faisait ça par pur bonté d'âme et qu'au moindre signe d'égarement, ces cours seraient immédiatement stoppés, et plus aucune faveurs ne lui seraient accordées.

Il avait aussi eu le droit à un sermon. Il était la honte de la famille, bien qu'il n'eu pas de frères et sœurs, qu'il ne ferait jamais rien de sa vie. Ayant séché un grand nombre de cours de sport depuis le début de l'année (oui il faut préciser que s'il avait continué cette option c'est que son père avait une très haute estime de l'activité physique) il avait été réquisitionné pour ranger le gymnase le soir de sa revenue, à son grand damne puisqu'il faisait beau et chaud, et que la tâche lui ferait perdre une bonne dizaine de minutes. Avec un soupir bruyant il se détacha de la fenêtre par laquelle on pouvait apercevoir des dizaines d'élèves sortir précipitamment, de toutes classes (le complexe sportif se composant de deux gymnases et une salle de gym au sous sol)

Il traîna mollement le matériel jusqu'aux placards, fit une dizaine d'aller retour comme ça.

Takeru il reste des tapis au fond de la salle, tu les descendra s'il te plait, le héla son prof sur le pas de la porte avant de sortir. Pas la peine de fermer il reste du monde à l'intérieur.

Takeru poussa un grognement exaspéré et jeta le ballon qu'il tenait dans les mains.

Il attrapa l'un des tapis mous qui traînait par terre et s'engagea dans l'escalier étroit qui menait à l'étage du dessous. L'endroit était désespérément vide, s'en était effrayant. Cependant arrivé au sou sol, il passa à côté des vestiaires et remarqua que quelqu'un y avait laissé ses affaires. Il tourna la tête vers le bruit de douche sur sa droite, un coin du tapis dans la main. A travers l'ouverture sur la douche collective il aperçu quelqu'un de dos. alors il y avait vraiment des gens qui les utilisait ? Il resta figé devant ce corps nu et dégoulinant d'eau et de savon. C'était un garçon, diablement bien foutu, le dos cambré et les omoplates ressortant lorsqu'il levait les bras pour se passer la main dans les cheveux. Sa respiration se fit difficile, ses joues se mirent à le chauffer. Son corps était lisse, finement dessiné, des filets d'eau longeaient la courbe de ses reins. Takeru s'interdit de regarder et détourna les yeux après plusieurs secondes d'éternité où ses yeux ne purent se détacher de ce corps magnifique, mais un mouvement de tête lui révéla un profil, collé de mèches de cheveux brunes. C'était Kenzo. Takeru étouffa un hoquet et laissa tomber le tapis par terre qui claqua sur le carrelage. Kenzo se retourna, Takeru s'enfuie précipitamment, mettant un mur épais et opaque entre eux.

Il se sentait horriblement mal, son cœur se serrait, sa gorge se serrait, son ventre quant à lui se tordait dans une affreuse et étrange douleur. ses yeux le piquait, il avait du mal à voir où il allait et tourna au coin de la première porte. C'était une des trois cabines de toilettes. Il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, les yeux humides. Ce qu'il refoulait inconsciemment revenait à la surface, il avait beau essayé de se persuader qu'il ne ressentait rien, ses réactions physique lui démontrait le contraire. Son cœur battait de désir et de curiosité, mais il ne pouvait pas continuer à avoir de telles pensées déviantes, peut importe envers qui c'était, que ce soit Kenzo ou un autre n'y faisait rien. Ce qui faisait c'est que c'était un garçon.

Il se refusait à se laisser emporter si facilement par ces envies qui le tiraillaient, il pouvait combattre ça, il le savait. Et il ne pouvait pas décevoir une fois de plus son père. C'était plus fort que lui, il avait beau le haïr, il avait le besoin de le rendre fière au moins une fois dans sa vie, il aurait eu trop de peine de lire du dégoût ou même du dépit dans les yeux de ses parents. Il avait envie de s'enfoncer sous terre à cet instant

La porte des toilettes qui n'était pas close s'ouvrit doucement, laissant apparaître Kenzo, flanqué d'un jean, torse nu. Ses cheveux étaient encore détrempés, mais l'amusement qui se lisait sur son visage fut vite remplacé par un trouble nettement visible quand il aperçu l'état du blond. La pique qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer s'envola et il adopta malgré lui un ton plus agréable qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Ca ne va pas ?

Le blond releva la tête les joues humides, honteux et furieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ! dégages !

Comprenant que c'était sérieux, il n'insista pas et le laissa seul dans sa cabine.


	7. Chapter 7

**On ne peut faire la paix qu'avec ses pires ennemis**

**Partie 7**

L'ignorance mutuelle n'avait jamais été aussi à son apogée. Bien loin de lui chercher des problèmes Takeru passait le plus clair de son temps à le fuir. Il était angoissé à chaque tournant de couloir, heureusement il ne le croisait pas plus qu'avant, et les horaires des dernières années étaient si lourds et si constants qu'il était facile de l'éviter. Il s'interdisait formellement d'être à l'affût, comme avant, il s'interdisait de le regarder ou même croiser son regarde aurait signifié de la curiosité, de l'intérêt. Il ne voulait pas s'intéresser.

Kenzo était à l'entrée, dans le lycée près du tableau d'affichage. Il dégrafait de petites affiches, fronça les sourcils en apercevant le blond et lui fit un sourire mesquin. Mais pas vraiment méchant. Le blond ne lui adressa pas même un regard, se contentant de passer devant lui le plus vite possible en le snobant. Le sourire du brun resta accroché à son visage mais il ne dit rien.

C'était au tour du brun de lui tourner autour et d'avoir des sourires espiègles. Takeru regrettait amèrement son comportement des semaines passées, il aurait certainement revu ses décisions s'il avait su que le vent avait tourné de la sorte.

Il fuit chez sou ce soir là, il n'avait pas le courage de rentrer chez lui. Son ami l'accueilli gracieusement. Takeru s'installa confortablement, coincé entre le mur et un gros coussin. Il se sentait bien ici, le genre d'habitation chaleureuse, confortable. Les parents de Sou étaient gentils, l'aimaient bien, le trouvait d'ailleurs «charmant» Takeru se comportait le plus agréablement du monde lorsqu'il était ici, il devenait étrangement plaisant, réservé, presque timide. Jamais importun comme il pouvait l'être dans d'autres situations. Le cocon soyeux où vivait Sou, et où il commençait à s'introduire depuis peu lui faisait d'autant plus voir la froidure de sa propre existence. Bien sur la famille de Sou n'était pas parfaite, il y avait des failles, des tensions, mais si infimes et inévitables qu'il n'était même pas question d'en tenir compte.

Il se pelotonna dans une couverture, malgré la température agréable du printemps. La porte s'ouvrit et Sou entra, n plateau rempli de nourriture dans les mains.

- Tiens, ma mère a dit qu'on pouvait manger ici, dit-il en posant le plateau sur le sol.

Il distribua des bols et des verres et Takeru fut obliger d'émerger de sous les couvertures pour venir manger.

- Tu t'es engueulé avec tes parents ? demanda Sou la bouche pleine.

Takeru haussa les épaules pour signifier que ce n'était pas pire qu'avant, mais pas mieux non plus.

- Mon père veut que je prenne des cours du soir

- Bah...c'est classique, le rassura-t-il.

- Ce qui me glace c'est qu'il ne me fait pas confiance ! il ne fait pas ça pour moi mais pour sa propre conscience !

Sou hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait et qu'il compatissait.

Takeru s'énerva en continuant de parler de son père, fit tomber ses baguettes, éparpilla des grains de riz sur la moquette beige. Il s'excusa et ils rirent. Il se sentait déjà mieux.

Au fait c'est dommage, pourquoi tu as cassé avec Akiko ? demanda-t-il subitement en faisant retomber l'ambiance.

- C'est elle qui m'a lâché, bougonna Takeru qui ne voulait même plus en entendre parler.

Il s'immobilisa au milieu de son repas, ses baguettes suspendues en plein vol entre son bol et sa bouche.

- Hein ? tu veux dire heu…c'est vraiment elle qui a rompu ?

- Oh ça va hein ! Ca arrive à tout le monde ! s'exclama Takeru alors que son amis éclatait de rire en essayant de l'imaginer, lui, se faire jeter par une fille aussi moi je ne veux plus entendre parler d'elle, répondit-il en se cachant de nouveau sur les couvertures.

***

Ne pouvant pas rester éternellement chez Sou il retourna chez lui le lendemain soir. S'il avait su la surprise qui l'attendait, il se serait certainement débrouillé pour fuguer bien loin. La lumière du salon était allumée, il devinait d'ici des voix, même s'il ne les entendait pas. Il passa prudemment le portillon du petit jardin, appréhendant le dur retour chez soi.

- Ah Takeru tu tombes bien ! s'exclama son père dès qu'il poussa la porte d'entrée.

Ca c'était déjà mauvais signe. Son père l'accueillait agréablement chez lui, c'était aussi probable que le pourcentage de chance que les extra-terrestres débarquent dans son jardin.

- J'ai besoin de ton avis.

Takeru déglutit.

- Il y a deux choix possible pour tes cours ; tu sais que j'aurais pu t'inscrire à des cours collectif, mais je crois plus à ta concentration face à un professeur particulier. La personne que j'ai appelé peut venir ici tout les vendredi soir, mais une deuxième option s'offre à toi : tu peux aussi y aller toi-même, et ça évitera les frais de déplacement du jeune homme. Je te conseil de choisir la deuxième solution.

Le regard insistant de son père lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il n'avait justement pas le choix. Son père était également très avare. Redoutant de devoir subir cette terrible épreuve pendant que sa mère était à la maison, et peut-être à l'heure où son père rentrait le dissuada de toute façon de rester chez lui pour ses cours.

- Heu, je vais prendre la deuxième option.

- C'est bien mon fils.

Il lui fit un signe de tête pour l'inciter à le suivre dans le salon. Takeru entra et retint un petit rire compulsif en voyant qui était son invité : Kenzo, élégant comme une star de cinéma, le sourire confiant et éclatant face à sa mère visiblement charmée. Il se retourna, il ne semblait pas surpris, il avait du apprendre à qui il avait à faire en l'attendant avec ses parents.

- Bonjour, fit-il le plus naturellement du monde. Je m'appel Kenzo.

Le blond failli répliquer qu'il savait, il aurait aussi été tenté de sortir de cette pièce en courant pour ne plus jamais revenir, mais il était chez lui…

- Kenzo est dans la même école que toi, il n'en sera que plus facile pour lui de t'aider. Peut-être vous êtes vous déjà rencontré ?

- Non, vous savez il y a beaucoup de monde et les horaires des dernières années ne permettent pas de croiser le reste des étudiants, expliqua-t-il avant que le blond ne puisse répondre.

Ce dernier resta interdit, la bouche entrouverte.

- Bon, merci d'être passé, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps.

Kenzo salua tour à tour et sortit et remercia une fois de plus le père de Takeru.

*******

- J'en reviens pas ! s'exclama Takeru en posant brusquement son verre sur la table basse.

- Tu as mis du coca sur ma moquette, fit remarquer Sou.

- Il a fallu que ce crétin donne des cours particulier pour se faire de l'argent de poche et il a aussi fallu que ça tombe sur moi !

- Je t'assure que je compati à ton malheur.

- Tu t'en fou éperdument oui !

- Tu veux pas y aller parce que tu risque de croiser akiko ? demanda Sou très sérieux.

- Non, c'est pas si simple que ça. En plus mon père m'a dit qu'il avait un appartement

- Bah alors…il a plus de raisons de t'en vouloir puisque tu n'est plus avec sa sœur.

Takeru enfoui sa tête dans ses bras ; il ne pouvait évidemment pas lui dire que ça faisait bien longtemps que la jeune fille lui était sortie de la tête, remplacé par quelqu'un d'autre.

- Mais c'est horrible je supporterai pas ! je le déteste vraiment ce mec je te jure !

Sou soupira et fini son assiette.

- Tu peux pas demander à ton père que tu ne t'entends pas du tout avec lui ? tenta-t-il en sachant pertinemment la réponse.

- Mon père s'en contre ficherais éperdument. Et puis pour ça il faudrait que j'y aille au moins une fois !

- Sèche.

Il se tue sous le regard de reproches de Takeru

- Je veux pas aller en cours demain ! se plaignit-il. Et si je le croise ?

- Et alors ? t'as pas peur de lui !

Le blond n'osa pas répondre que si, mais pour des raisons qu'il n'avouerais jamais. Oui il en avait peur, il avait pourtant envie de le revoir mais de loin, il ne voulait pas avoir affaire à lui, encore moins lui parler…alors passer une heure en tête à tête avec lui il ne fallait même pas y penser.

Il se prépara mentalement à la fin de la semaine qui arrivait.

Après tout il n'avait pas à être lâche et effrayé, il n'avait pas à montrer une quelconque marque de faiblesse. Sou lui avait redonné courage en se moquant de lui, et piqué au vif il s'était résolu à ne pas fuir et à l'affronter dignement.

Comptant de nouveau sur la concordance de leurs emplois du temps pour le croiser, ou à défaut dans les vestiaires au sport (il était possible que Kenzo vienne régulièrement mais il n'était pas fou au point de prendre le risque de tomber sur lui en pleine douche)

Comme il s'y attendait, Kenzo terminait une demi heure avant la fin des cours du matin et traversa le couloir principal, certainement pour se rendre à la cantine. Takeru, posté près des toilettes au fond du couloir sombre, le fixa intensément et poussa la porte une fois qu'il fut sur d'être vu. Kenzo le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux avorton ? tu as besoin d'autre cours à part les maths ?

Le blond ne prit pas la peine de répondre et continua sur le même sujet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais chez moi l'autre soir ? tu l'as fais exprès ou quoi ?

Kenzo qui semblait pourtant joyeux se mit soudain en colère face à l'agression de Takeru.

- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai choisi ? que ça va me faire plaisir de passer une heure et demi avec toi toutes les semaines ? mais tu sais pas être agréable alors attends pas que je sois gentil avec toi si tu me casse les pieds. Moi je m'en fou j'ai besoin de fric, je trouverais bien quelqu'un d'autre si ça te dérange tant que ça. On va être clair, il y a deux situations : on se flight à l'école si ça t'amuse, à partir du moment où tu mets les pieds chez moi je te conseil de te calmer sinon c'est pas la peine de venir ok ?

- Ok, ça va me va ! s'impatienta Takeru. Si tu crois que ça me fais plaisir aussi.

- D'accord.

- Ok…

Takeru croisa les bras les sourcils froncés, se rendant compte que la situation était quelque peu ridicule.

- Alors à vendredi !

Il tourna le dos et sortit en claquant la porte. Il avait failli lui demander ! les mots avaient été sur le point de franchir ses lèvres, de jaillir avec violence, de lui crier « pourquoi » Son cœur se remettait à s'emballer ; pourquoi l'avoir embrassé ? c'était risible, mais avait-il fait ça pour s'amuser, le troubler ? et il n'avait toujours pas eu sa réponse : comment avait-il su ?

Enfin qu'importe, il aurait eu dans un cas tout le temps de discuter à propose de ça, dans l'autre il préférait ne plus jamais évoquer l'incident et l'oublier.

**

Takeru ne passa pas chez lui en rentrant des cours ce vendredi soir, il ne voulait pas subir les sarcasmes de son père, si jamais il était déjà rentré.

Il serrait au creux de son poing le petit papier froissé sur lequel était noté l'adresse de Kenzo.

Arrivé dans la rue en question il repéra le petit immeuble, la lumière du rez de chaussé allumée. Il fit les cents pas pendant un temps infini devant l'entrée, se rongeant les ongles, prêt à sortir une réplique cuisante dès qu'il aurait franchi le seuil de cette maudire maison. Il fini par monter sur le perron et resta devant la porte. Au moment où il s'apprêtait enfin à mettre tout son courage pour sonner à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit violemment, laissant apparaître Kenzo, appuyé au chambranle, aussi rayonnant que nonchalant.

- Alors tu comptais tourner autour de chez moi toute la soirée ?

Un courte pose durant laquelle sa réplique cinglante s'envola.

- Allez entre avorton.

Il se décala de l'entrée avec un air de provocation et laissa Takeru le soin d'entrer librement et de fermer la porte. Il était déjà en train de s'installer à une table ronde au fond de ce qui servait de salon et salle à manger, complètement enfermé ; toutes les portes étaient closes, l'atmosphère étouffante et le plafond bas renforçait l'envie d'aller les ouvrir pour s'enfuir. Takeru s'assit presque en face de Kenzo, presque, pour ne pas être tout à fait en face de lui et croiser son regard, mais pas tout à fait à côté pour ne pas être trop proche.

- Ok, fit-il en croisant les doigts devant son ventre, coudes sur le dossier de la chaise, vous faites quoi en ce moment ? file moi ton cahier.

Le blond s'exécuta, passablement mal à l'aise. Kenzo feuilleta rapidement les pages gribouillées – Takeru n'avait pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler une écriture très soignée. Il restait les yeux fixés sur les mains du brun qui survolaient les feuilles ou se posaient parfois sur ses genoux. Il semblait absorbé par ce qu'il expliquait le plus clairement possible, mais Takeru n'écoutait déjà plus. Il se laissait bercé par sa voix, hypnotisé par sa peau claire et ses gestes fluides, sa capacité à rester concentré d'autant plus diminuée.

- Eh tu m'écoutes ?

- Mh ?

Takeru releva la tête, clignant des yeux pour se réveiller.

- Tu t'en fous de ce que je te raconte ! le gronda-t-il.

- Non ! je…j'ai eu un moment d'inattention, se défendit le blond. J'ai pas tout compris…

Kenzo soupira bruyamment mais ne répondit rien et se pencha de nouveau sur les feuilles pour recommencer. Le blond remarqua qu'effectivement il comprenait bien mieux en se concentrant et en écoutant…

Le parfum de son voisin lui chatouillait encore les narines. Finalement l'heure et demi passa rapidement, une fois commencée la séance fut même agréable. Kenzo respectait exactement sa part du contrat, Takeru trop impressionné n'osait même pas être désagréable. Il rangea ses affaires, satisfait de cette expérience mais aussi un peu effrayé de recommencer.

- Merci, à la semaine prochaine, dit-il à contrecoeur en sortant de l'appartement.

Kenzo sourit et referma la porte, laissant le blond seul sur le palier.


	8. Chapter 8

**On ne peut faire la paix qu'avec ses pires ennemis**

**Partie 8**

- Takeru assieds toi bien s'il te plait, soupira kenzo.

- Bordel t'es pas mon père ! répliqua violemment le blond. Pourtant il se releva et remis ses jambes correctement.

- Je me tue à t'expliquer quelque chose de compliqué, là je te regarde gigoter sur ta chaise et je sais que tu ne m'écoutes pas !

Takeru baissa les yeux sur son stylo qui dansait nerveusement entre ses doigts. Il détestait au plus haut point que Kenzo se comporte comme ça, et malgré tout il n'arrivait pas à répondre et s'exécutait toujours.

- Mais ça va là, j'avais du mal avec ce chapitre mais j'ai assimilé.

Takeru fixait toujours son stylo. Comme toutes les semaines, il n'arrivait pas à regarder le brun qui lui, ne se gênait pas pour le dévisager froidement. Ce dernier s'étendit contre le dossier de sa chaise et s'étira en fronçant le nez.

- Bon ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, y a rien d'autre à voir. La semaine prochaine tu aura avancé dans ton cours y aura des trucs nouveaux à étudier.

Takeru resta affalé sur sa chaise en acquiesçant, tête ballante, histoire de se ramollir le cerveau encore un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà avant de ranger ses affaires lentement.

- Je peux avoir un verre d'eau ? Takeru n'avait pas envie de demander quoi que ce soit mais il avait déjà la gorge si sèche qu'il pouvait à peine ouvrir la bouche pour en sortir un son.

- Oui bien sur.

Il se dirigea vers la porte du fond ; Takeru allait enfin savoir ce qui se cachait derrière au moins l'une de ces portes, toutes identiques ! bien sur il devait y avoir ce qu'il y a dans tout appartement, une cuisine, une salle de bain, une chambre, mais il était intrigué et avait envie d'en savoir plus, le seul petit salon étant un peu trop impersonnel pour se faire une idée de son habitant. Takeru le suivit dans la cuisine, intrigué, et devina que la porte qui la séparait habituellement du salon était ouverte.

Kenzo lui tendit un verre d'eau remplit et le fixa, appuyé sur le rebord de la cuisinière pendant tout le temps où il but. Le blond gêné se retourna et fit mine d'observer la pièce pour ne pas être regardé. Il reposa le verre dans l'évier et traînant les pieds se fit raccompagner jusqu'à la porte. Kenzo posa son bras sur le bord de la porte, au dessus de la tête de Takeru, et s'approcha de lui, qui restait prostré sur le palier. Il épousseta évasivement le col de la veste argentée du bout du doigt avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Tu n'as même pas envie de savoir ? chuchota-t-il en fixant ses doigts qui jouaient avec le bouton pression du col.

- Savoir quoi ?

- Comment je sais tout ce que les autres ignorent, poursuivit-il en approchant ses lèvres de l'oreille du blond qui eu un moment de recul face à ses paroles. Il se mordit la lèvre du bas, les yeux écarquillés, une expression de chien battu sur le l'ai deviné à force de plusieurs petits éléments que j'ai rassemblés, et grâce à une vieille connaissance commune.

Le regard d'incompréhension du blond le fit rire. Commune ? qui cela pouvait-il bien être ?!

- Une jeune homme, blond, avec qui tu aurais fricoté il y a 3 ans, ajouta-t-il en chatouillant son lobe d'un souffle.

- Quoi ?! j'ai jamais fait ça qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? de qui tu parles en plus ?!

- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? c'est vexant tout de même, lui t'as reconnu rien quand lui disant qu'une petite peste nommée Takeru était dans la même école que moi. Tu te souviendra peut-être si je te dis son nom ?

Le blond ne put répondre, bien sur qu'il se souvenait maintenant, mais son esprit avait depuis bien longtemps fait le tri entre ses souvenirs précieux et d'autres inutiles. Celui-ci avait été omis délibérément de sa mémoire, et faisait parti de ceux qu'il avait relégué au fond d'un tiroir qui ne s'ouvrait que si on lui rappelait son existence.

- C'était à une fête, t'es con ou quoi ça avait rien de sérieux, on avait bu !

Kenzo sembla très déçu de cette réponse mis ne lâcha pas l'affaire.

- Tu l'as embrassé ! l'accusa –t-il.

- Oui, très mal certainement, ironisa-t-il. Ca ne veut rien dire, lâche moi maintenant. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peu te foutre ? en quoi ça te regarde ? arrête de me saouler avec ça ! hurla Takeru les joues rouges.

Kenzo glissa sa main derrière la nuque du blond en baissant les yeux.

- C'est vrai, excuse moi

- Et pourquoi il t'a raconté tout ça ?

- C'est juste mon ex.

Takeru qui commençait à le trouver presque sympathique et agréable, même dangereusement attirant, s'énerva d'autant plus qu'il devenait très lourd à insister sur ce sujet. Perdu dans ses pensées et son énervement il ne vit pas les lèvres du brun dériver sur les siennes et les capturer doucement. C'était doux et chaud, un contact agréable et rassurant, qui fit battre son cœur et monter le sang vers son visage à toute vitesse. L'odeur de sa peau était musquée et sa main enserrait délicatement son cou pour le garder prisonnier. Et la gifle partie toute seule. Takeru ne sut pas exactement combien de temps ils étaient restée ainsi, mais il avait réagit par réflexe.

- Mais t'es taré toi ! cria-t-il en se dégageant je suis pas venu ici pour que tu me sautes dessus !

- C'est bon…je rigolais…dit Kenzo en crissant des dents.

- Tu rigolais ?

- Rha laisses tomber ! tu m'énerves ! cracha-t-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

- Je m'en vais !

- C'est ça ouai, à la semaine prochaine.

Takeru sortit, la fraîcheur de la soirée s'engouffrant dans ses vêtements après la chaleur étouffante qui régnait dans le salon, il ne prit pas le premier arrêt de bus pour aller jusqu'au métro mais marcha sur plusieurs centaines de mètres nerveusement, trop troublé par ce qui venait de se passer et pour pouvoir savoir si ça lui avait plus ou non. Certes objectivement il n'avait pas été désagréable d'embrasser Kenzo, mais tout de même, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il était venu et ce n'était pas ça qu'il espérait non plus, il ne voulait plus se retrouver dans ce genre de situations bien trop embarrassante pour lui dans lesquelles il perdait tout contrôle et ne savait jamais comment réagir. Mine de rien c'était déjà la deuxième fois que cela se produisait et il avait comme le pressentiment que ce ne serait pas la dernière. C'était d'autant plus frustrant qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit ce bouillonnement en lui avec quelqu'un d'autre, cette sensation de perdre pied et de s'abandonner, ça avait été trop bref mais presque trop intense.

Yuji le regardait en coin pendant les cours comme si cela ne le concernait pas, il ne chercha même pas à savoir d'où cette exaspération venait, au contraire de Sou qui ne le lâcha plus, le fixant pendant des heures pour l'énerver et l'obliger à parler sans avoir à poser de questions. Takeru failli craquer mais se retint de tout déballer car il savait qu'il n'aurait pu s'arrêter et serait allé au-delà du sujet abordé. Finalement il ne put se résoudre à esquiver les questions précises et ciblées que Sou lui posa les fois suivante où ils se virent, et ce ne fut pas plus mal, en vérité c'est tout ce que Takeru attendait.

- Et tes cours avec Kenzo alors ?

- Bof…ça va en fait il est sympa.

- Mais ?

- Il me fait un peu peur parfois.

Sou se jeta sur son lit alors que Takeru était installé dans un pouf.

- Vas-y racontes ! ça m'intéresse qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Il t'en veux toujours ?

- Il m'a embrassé, lâcha Takeru en se ratatinant sur lui-même.

Sou qui s'attendait à ce que leurs relations soit bien plus tendue resta perplexe un moment et éclata de rire, sa réaction habituelle devant ce genre de situations sérieuses.

- Tu te fiches de moi ?

- Non ! je sais pas ce qu'il lui prend, j'ai peur d'y retourner maintenant.

- Takeru avec tes nombreuses conquêtes tu ne peux pas faire face à un prétendant ? il t'arrive quoi en ce moment ?

- Mais c'est un homme ! geignit le blond. Et tu veux dire qu'il serait réellement intéressé !?

- Ca ne change pas grand chose, si tu ne veux pas de lui tu lui dis et il lâchera l'affaire.

- Bien sur que non je ne veux pas de lui, c'est un homme !

- Je m'en doute…tu aura besoin de moi tout le temps comme ça ?

- Non je te remercie, c'est juste que je sais pas comment réagir moi.

- Je comprend mais après tout mettre un râteau c'est mettre un râteau et tu sais très bien le faire.

**

Takeru appuya fortement sur la sonnette, fixant la porte à l'endroit où il pensait que les yeux de Kenzo se trouverait lorsqu'il l'ouvrirait.

- Oh Takeru ! fit-il surpris Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à le voir revenir après la fin de séance défectueuse de la semaine précédente. Entre.

Le blond resta sur le palier les lèvres pincées.

- Je n'entre que si tu me promets de ne pas m'embrasser, fit-il durement.

Kenzo plissa les yeux d'incompréhension et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Depuis quand posait-il, lui, ses conditions ?

- Si je demande la permission ? essaya le brun.

- Non ! je refuse !

- D'accord, entres.

Takeru s'installa à sa place habituelle et sortit ses cahiers, méfiant, mais l'heure se passa tranquillement et Kenzo ne fit aucun gestes déplacés, il n'eu même pas de regards insistants que Takeru fuyait – ou recherchait – parfois mais il était très proche, une proximité malsaine qui s'ajoutait aux frôlements de ses mains qu'il n'avait pas supprimé.

- Sincèrement je pense qu'il ne sera pas nécessaire de continuer les cours très longtemps, mais ça serait bien que tu continue de venir quand même, ça peut pas faire de mal.

Takeru haussa les sourcils, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

- Pour éviter une rechute quoi, ajouta-t-il.

- Eh je suis pas malade non plus !

Kenzo lui prit la main lentement et quelque chose lui chatouilla la cuisse, se transformant en douce caresse qui parcourait sa jambe.

- Eh tu avais promis !

- J'ai promis de ne pas t'embrasser, je n'ai pas dis que je ne te toucherais pas.

- Ne joue pas sur les mots c'est la même chose !

Il continua doucement la progression de sa main vers le visage pétrifié du blond, effleurant son cou, palpant doucement la chaire ferme de ses lèvres qui devenaient blême au fur et à mesure de ses gestes plus prononcés.

- Mais tu es d'accord…si je demande ?

- Non je suis pas d'accord ! Je te l'ai dis n'insiste pas!

La voix de Takeru s'éteint et sa protestation, qui se voulait ferme et intransigeante resta mollement coincée au fond de sa gorge dans un faible gargouillis qui ne fit que l'énerver d'avantage, provocant sa colère face à son incapacité à réagir. Kenzo était debout, Takeru fit rapidement de même, déjà qu'il n'était pas grand face à lui alors il n'allait pas rester assis un étage plus bas. Les lèvres du brun se retrouvèrent vite sur le coin de sa bouche, murmurant un « tu me plais » carnassier. Takeru n'attendais que ça, au fond, qu'il l'embrasse et rougit sous le compliment. Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent un instant, le blond désirait détourner la tête, le repousser, s'enfuir, autant qu'il voulait continuer et répondait timidement au baiser. De toute manière ses jambes étaient soudées au sol et auraient refusées de le porter loin d'ici. Il était donc contraint de rester prisonnier des bras du brun.

Celui-ci attrapa sa nuque, le coinçant entre lui et la table où s'étalait encore des stylos et des feuilles éparpillées. Takeru laissa échapper un gémissement qu'il fut trop tard pour réprimer et Kenzo mit fin au baiser de lui-même, se détachant de lui en restant assez proche pour capturer son souffle saccadé.

- Tu embrasses vraiment mal…

Takeru devint cramoisi et cette pique le fit revenir à la surface.

- je plaisante, le rassura Kenzo en le voyant se débattre, ce n'est pas si horrible que ça mais je propose que désormais tu me payes pour que je te donne des cours de langues particuliers…ça te sera plus utile.

- QUOI !

J- e plaisaaaante ! répéta Kenzo exaspéré en se collant au blond. T'as pas le sens de l'humour.

- Attends là…je rêve pas tu viens de m'embrasser !

- Heu...

Kenzo fixa le mur derrière lui, se demandant avec horreur s'il n'avait pas jeté son dévolu sur un dégénéré mental. Alors qu'il s'était laissé entraîné par le baiser, perdant un peu la notion de réalité, les limites que le blond s'était fixé se brouillaient nettement, la brutalité avec laquelle il avait pris fin lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de poing. Kenzo posa ses mains sur ses hanches frêles et réitéra l'expérience mais Takeru fut moins enclin à répondre cette fois ci, trop vexé et trop lucide. Kenzo qui avait gardé sa langue dans sa bouche – si on peut dire – vint titiller ses lèvres. Le blond gémit de plus belle, s'entend tout son corps palpiter sous les pulsations de son cœur affolé et ravi.

- mmh…arrêtes ! finit-il par souffler entre deux baisers.

Il le repoussa fermement, ayant du mal à réaliser que Kenzo soit réellement intéressé par lui.

- Arrête t'as pas le droit de continuer.

Kenzo laissa ses mains resserrées sur ses hanches, il savait qu'il n'y avait pas de résultats sans persévérance.

- T'es un mec ! je suis pas comme toi, poursuivit Takeru.

Le brun recula, éberlué, la bouche ouverte.

- Pas comme moi ? ça veux dire quoi ça ?

Takeru en profita pour se faufiler hors de la prise du brun et atteindre la porte, paniqué et plein de culpabilité. L'autre avait l'air vraiment furieux. Il essaya de le rattraper mais le blond était déjà dehors.

- Takeru reviens !

- Non !

Les cheveux du blond qui secouait la tête formaient une tache claire au milieu de la rue aussi noire que la nuit qui tombait. Kenzo jura et claqua la porte violemment.


	9. Chapter 9

**On ne peut faire la paix qu'avec ses pires ennemis**

**Partie 9**

Takeru, assis sur son sweat-shirt sur l'herbe discutait vivement avec ses amis habituels et quelques filles de sa classe. Leurs rirent pourtant discrets une fois additionnés résonnaient dans le parc, obstruant tout autre bruit.

- Une main se posa d'un coup sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. Tout le monde autour de lui se tue et se retourna, perplexe.

- Tu veux bien venir deux minutes ? fit une voix autoritaire.

- Kenzo ?! qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

L'intéressé releva la main, montrant la veste argentée que le blond avait oublié dans sa précipitation le vendredi dernier.

- Je suis venu te rendre ça, et j'aimerais te parler.

- Moi pas.

Kenzo se releva sans insister, la veste à la main et Takeru su qu'il allait arriver quelque chose de désagréable à son précieux vêtement s'il ne le suivait pas.

- Eh attends là, elle m'a coûté super cher rends moi ça !

Kenzo haussa un sourcil, bien décidé à profiter de son moyen de pression. Takeru se leva, pris son sac et le brun lui empoigna l'avant bras, le traînant à l'écart du groupe vers les bâtiments.

- Eh tu vas où là ?

- Dans un endroit où on sera tranquille et où on pourra discuter sans être dérangé.

Il se demanda si le brun avait vraiment l'intention de parler, et il fut d'autant plus déconcerté lorsqu'ils montèrent un étage, puis un deuxième, laissant ses jambes dans un état d'épuisement total. Ils tournèrent sur la droite après avoir parcouru un couloir désert aux murs beiges et bleus.

- On est où là ?

- L'étage où on cours les dernières années le plus souvent. Y a jamais personne dans ces toilettes, les gens ont pas le courage de monter ici en dehors des heures de cours.

- Tu m'étonnes…

Takeru s'adossa au mur du fond des toilettes, reprenant son souffle. Kenzo s'approcha, lui tendit sa veste et s'assit à moitié sur les lavabos, près de celui-ci.

- J'ai été très vexé que tu t'enfuies comme ça l'autre jour…

- J'ai rien à te dire.

- Ca m'a fait de la peine t'étais pas obligé de partir de cette façon sur des paroles désagréables, continua Kenzo froidement.

- J'avais pas envi que tu continu à me tripoter.

- Arrête me dis pas que t'étais pas d'accord, c'est pas comme si t'avais quelqu'un en plus.

- Et alors, je la remplace vite ta soeur ! répondit-il du tac au tac en oubliant à qui il parlait.

Kenzo sembla très vexé. Il glissa encore sa main sur la clavicule de Takeru, l'embrassant dans le cou.

Le blond geignit de désapprobation mais ne se dégagea pas, tournant la tête et cherchant ses lèvres, mimant ses gestes fébriles et calquant sa respiration saccadée.

- Mh Kenzo je veux pas sortir avec un garçon, se persuada-t-il une dernière fois en nouant ses doigts à ceux du brun, déclarant l'extrême contraire de ce que ses gestes laissait indiquer.

- Je te demande pas de sortir avec un homme, je te demande juste de sortir avec moi.

Le blond resta interdit plusieurs secondes, les yeux brillants, essayant de déceler dans ceux du brun une lueur de moquerie qu'il ne trouva pas. Pas une once d'hypocrisie, juste une entière et terrible sincérité, et une légère peine face à ce refus répété.

- arrête de faire cette tête là t'es vraiment énervant à la fin, t'as pas compris que j'étais sérieux ? pesta Kenzo.

- je…je ne sais pas, bafouilla le blond paniqué. Finalement je préfère que tu continues à me tripoter sans prévenir plutôt que de me demander ce genre de chose…

- ok, dit Kenzo en le prenant au pied de la lettre, glissant sa main sous son t-shirt et l'entraînant dans les toilettes.

- Non attends eh c'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

***

- Hum…excusez moi madame, j'étais aux toilettes j'ai pas entendu la sonnerie, s'excusa Takeru platement, les joues rouges, tête glissée dans l'intervalle de la porte.

- Oui allez-y asseyez vous mais essayez de vous faire oublier hein.

Takeru se glissa rapidement dans la salle de classe où tous les regards s'étaient arrêtés, muets, sur lui le suivant jusqu'à ce qu'il fut assit au fond de la salle après avoir rasé les murs. Il ignora Yuji qui lui fit un signe discret de la main pour l'inviter à s'assoire à côté de lui comme à son habitude et se plaça à côté de Sou qui était emmitouflé dans un foulard duquel ne dépassait que son nez et deux yeux endormis. Celui-ci voyant que la situation était inhabituelle eu tout le temps de préparer de nombreuses questions durant l'heure de cours.

- Eh…t'as le barreau, chuchota-t-il en gardant les yeux rivés sur les lèvres de la prof qui récitait son cours.

- Quoi ?!

Takeru baissa la tête vers son entre jambe la mine déconfite. Effectivement, une légère bosse déformait son pantalon. Il n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention en sortant des toilettes, n'ayant rencontré personne dans les couloirs et ayant la tête ailleurs. Et puis Sou avait l'œil très aiguisé et le dont de voir tout ce qu'on voulait laisser cacher. Takeru croisa les jambes et se concentra sur le cours de géographie, sur que de cette façon toute trace compromettante aurait disparue.

- Qu'est-ce tu foutais ? continua Sou en marmonnant sous son foulard. Tu va pas me dire que t'étais aux chiottes seul, ricana-t-il, en plus c'est pas ton genre.

Takeru fronça les sourcils et fit un geste irrité de la main pour signifier qu'il raconterait ça plus tard.

- C'était qui ?! insista-t-il.

Le blond tapa du pied d'énervement et arracha un bout de feuille de son cahier.

« Ca je te le dirais pas. Arrête d'être curieux occupes toi de ce qui y a dans ton pantalon. »

« Eh t'es gonflé c'est toi qui vient me voir tout le temps en ce moment, j'ai bien le droit de savoir ! »

« on s'en fou c'est pas important. Plus tard hein. »

***

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il voulait l'autre ? demanda Sou sur le chemin du retour alors que Takeru avait encore décidé d'élire domicile chez lui pour la soirée.

- Me rendre ma veste que j'avais oublié chez lui…il était un peu énervé contre moi, je l'ai un peu brusqué la dernière fois et il a pas apprécié.

- Oh bah tu l'a un peu vexé mais c'est pas grave si il comprend que tu veux pas de lui.

- Mh…

Takeru n'était pas vraiment convaincu, il s'était sentit un peu coupable d'avoir lancé à la figure de Kenzo qu'il n'était pas comme lui, avec tout les sous entendus homophobes que cela pouvait inclure, conscient qu'il l'aurait très mal prit à sa place. Ne pouvant plus réfuter la vérité qui éclatait au grand jour, c'est-à-dire qu'il n'était pas contre sortir avec un homme ou au moins n'était pas révulsé à l'idée d'avoir des relations plus qu'amicale avec ce jeune homme qu'il n'appréciait pas auparavant. Dépité et résigné face à la situation il se rendait de nouveau chez Kenzo ce vendredi soir, ne l'ayant pas revue depuis la fois d'avant où il avait récupéré sa veste, mais le brun lui ayant fait avouer contre son gré à ce moment qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot quand il protestait il avait reconnu sa défaite et se voyait obligé d'y retourner.

Une lumière s'illumina au fond de la pupille de Kenzo lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, qui prit Takeru par l'épaule et lui retira délicatement sa veste en prenant soin de ne pas la froisser, l'attrapant du bout des doigts en lançant un sourire narquois au blond.

- Tu n'a rien fais de nouveau en cours depuis la semaine dernière non ?

- Pourquoi ? dis le tout de suite si ça te saoul de faire des maths.

- Mh non mais…enfin si, je trouve que c'est une perte de temps d'être avec toi et de travailler, sourit-il.

Takeru rougit et s'échauffa, il détestait toujours autant perdre ses moyens avec lui. C'était bien la preuve qu'il ressentait quelque chose avec lui qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit avant…

- Ok c'est pas moi que ça dérange. Tu veux faire quoi alors ? demanda-t-il inquiet pendant que les doigts de Kenzo restaient accrochés, tendus, sur son épaules comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'échappe.

- Je sais pas. Tu veux manger quelque chose ? on peut mettre la télé et discuter. Après tout on a pas eu vraiment l'occasion de parler, je connais rien de toi.

Takeru acquiesça, peut désireux de trop s'épancher sur sa vie, mais curieux d'entendre ce que Kenzo avait à lui raconter. Il lui montra une porte sur le côté et l'invita à s'installer pendant qu'il allait chercher des choses à boire et à manger. Takeru poussa la porte avec appréhension. C'était sa chambre, petite mais diablement bien organisé de manière à optimiser l'espace. Un lit bas, trop grand pour être un lit une place mais bien trop petit pour être un lit deux places…quel malin lui, il avait certainement fais exprès de choisir ce model, vicieux comme il était, pour quand il ramenait ses conquêtes chez lui, prétextant un manque de place – ce qui n'était pas totalement faux. A gauche de la porte une grosse commode sur laquelle était posée un petit écran plat et un lecteur DVD. La chambre était très propre, rien de traînait mais il devina que le brun avait du tout amassé sous son lit juste avant sa venue. De la poussière c'était déposé sur la télé, et elle était là depuis longtemps. Il failli ouvrir la penderie pour voir si tout le contenu de son appartement entassé dedans allait lui tomber dessus, mais après tout il était peut-être mauvaise langue, ça ne le regardait pas, sa chambre était loin d'être aussi nickel.

Un grattement sur la gauche lui fit tourner la tête. Une petite porte fenêtre donnait sur un bout de jardin assez grand pour s'y tenir debout, au dessus le béton grisâtre des balcons des appartements suivants. Un petit chat regardait à travers la vitre de ses yeux brillants dans l'obscurité, le poil roux et marron, écaille de tortue. Il devait être très jeune, ou bien c'était un chat nain, il était vraiment minuscule. Takeru ria tout seul dans la chambre en regardant le chat gratter contre la vitre avec ses pattes de devant. Il ne restait qu'à lui mettre des éponges aux pattes et il pouvait faire le lave-glace. Il s'approcha de la porte et l'entre ouvrit, laissant entrer la boule de poil qui se frotta à ses jambes.

- Elle est mignonne hein ?

Takeru se retourna et acquiesça frénétiquement, les yeux brillants. Il n'aimait pas réellement les animaux, où plutôt il n'avait vraiment pas le courage d'être responsable d'une bête toute la journée, mais il aimait vraiment les chats, c'était un animal noble et indépendant, c'était un félin, c'était quelque chose qu'il admirait.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, puis décidé à prendre ses aises et à ne pas montrer de signes de stress, il se recula et s'installa en tailleur au milieu du matelas, le petit chat venant immédiatement se loger contre ses genoux. Kenzo s'installa à mes côté, allongé de tout son long et alluma la télé, plus pour faire du bruit que par réel intérêt, ce qui permit au blond d'avoir quelque chose sur quoi porter son regard.

- Tu aimes les chats ? lui demanda-t-il en ouvrant un paquet de chips, le voyant dorloter le chat qui se délectait de ses caresses.

- Oui, je n'ai pas d'animaux chez moi mais ceux des autres ne me dérangent pas. Celui là est particulièrement adorable. Il esquissa un sourire niai en voyant l'animal s'étirer de tout son long et se mettre dans une position totalement désarticulée, les pattes en l'air et la tête à l'envers, attendant que les doigts du blond viennent gratter le dessous de son cou.

La main de Kenzo piocha de nouveau dans le paquet de chips, et caressa lui aussi le chat, en profitant pour se rapprocher de Takeru et lui frôler la main.

- Tu n'as pas quelque chose de plus diététique ? fit Takeru d'un ton méprisant en désignant le paquet de chips d'un signe de tête.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux, l'air outré qu'on critique ainsi son plateau télé.

- Tu te fiches de qui là, espèce de snob ? C'est pas parce que t'as mère te prépare de petits plats tout les soirs que…

Il se tue et soupira devant le regard froid et inexpressif du blond. Un regard qu'il n'avait jamais fait avant, il faisait un peu peur.

- Tu tiens à ta ligne c'est ça ? reprit Kenzo en plaisantant comme s'il n'avait pas compris qu'il avait dit quelque chose de travers. Je vais voir ce que j'ai.

- Non c'est bon, t'inquiètes pas, coupa Takeru en le retenant par le bras alors qu'il allait se relever. Te déranges pas pour ça, je vais pas en mourir c'était juste une question comme ça histoire de t'embêter.

Il attrapa le paquet de chips pour lui prouver la véracité de ses propos et se concentra sur le film qui passait sur l'écran.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas adorable comme ça tous les jours ? chuchota Kenzo en le fixant les yeux brillants.

Quelle manie de toujours le voir comme une petite chose adorable ! c'est bien ce qu'il cherchait parfois, mais en y réfléchissant bien ça le vexait presque dans la bouche du brun. Cela ressemblait plutôt à un enfant qui se léchait les babines devant un bonbon.

- Tu vois ce mignon petit chat, dit-t-il calmement ; il lui attrapa la patte et appuya doucement dessus, de petites griffes fines sortirent. Il a des griffes, fini-t-il simplement.

Kenzo hocha la tête, le regard sceptique.

- Ah je vois, alors te cacher derrière une image de peste détestable c'est ta manière de te protéger.

- Chacun fait comme il veut, se défendit Takeru.

- Mouai…pour ma part je ne comprends pas trop les gens qui font ça. Mais après tout si tu laisses tes griffes rentrées quand tu es avec moi. Quoi que…sourit-il en passant un doigt sur la cuisse du blond.

Takeru s'allongea, s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour garder sa vue sur le film qui passait à la télé en baillant. Il ne contempla pas très longtemps le clip d'une des chanteuses de pop en vogue du moment, une ombre lui bouchant soudainement la vue. Kenzo avait passé son bras au dessus de lui et le fixait les yeux grands ouverts, le faisant presque sursauter ; il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, glissant sa main droite sur laquelle il ne prenait pas appuie dans les mèches blondes du contour de son visage. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur la nuque de Takeru avec fermeté, pressant sur les os de sa colonne vertébrale que l'on sentait sous la peau fine et transparente. Il laissa échapper un petit soupir de plaisir lorsque ses lèvres vagabondèrent dans ce coup frais, sur sa jugulaire où il sentait battre son cœur. Takeru se retenait de ne pas gémir et se laissait consciencieusement faire.

- Je suis heureux de t'avoir pour moi tout seul un week-end entier, susurra le brun.

- J'ai dis que j'acceptais de rester ce soir, c'est tout.

- Oh tu ne vas pas t'enfuir demain matin à l'aube avant même que je ne sois réveillé j'espère ! Si tu dors ici ce soir tu peux bien rester aussi demain, le supplia-t-il du regard en jouant avec le haut de son t-shirt, glissant un doigt dedans pour caresser le contour de ses clavicules.

- Ca, ça ne tiens qu'à toi.

Kenzo glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt du blond, frôlant ses côtes et descendant jusqu'à son pantalon, enlevant le premier bouton. Takeru haleta et après un moment il attrapa les bras de Kenzo devenu trop entreprenant.

- Mh non arrête…lâcha-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Kenzo retira ses mains avec un sourire et s'allongea à ses côtés glissant un bras autour de lui. Il attrapa la télécommande et changea de chaîne ; finalement ils tombèrent sur un film intéressant et restèrent ainsi pendant des heures à grignoter. Loin d'avoir plombé l'ambiance comme il l'avait craint un moment, Takeru plaisantait, commentant chaque minute du film avec son adorable sourire qui lui faisait ses petites fossettes.

Kenzo lui le regardait parfois les lèvres pincées avec un sourire attendrit. Takeru fini par somnoler, bercé par la bande son du film, l'une de ses mains pendant dans le vide, un petit museau frais lui frôlant parfois le bout des doigts et de petites moustaches lui chatouillant la paume de la main. Il fini par enlever son pantalon à force d'acrobaties tout en restant sous la couette dans laquelle il s'était emmitouflé et ne garda que son caleçon et un t-shirt long sur lequel était dessiné des motifs qui brillaient dans le noir.

Il poussa un soupir de bien être et attrapa l'un des bouts de la couette qu'il cala sous son menton. Peut-être aurait-il trop chaud durant la nuit mais il s'arrangerait bien pour virer ce duvet à coups de pieds.

- Attends là tu fais quoi ?!

- Heu…

Takeru releva la tête, perplexe.

- tu dors sur le côté droit ? s'offusqua Kenzo.

- Heu ça m'arrive parfois oui…

- Bah moi je dors sur le côté gauche et je refuse de passer la nuit dos à toi ! change de place tout de suite, viens on échange.

- Mééé…

Kenzo se releva à quatre pattes et enjamba Takeru qui protestait mollement. Il se rallongea sur son côté gauche alors que Takeru se traînait à l'opposé. Bien sur à cause de l'étroitesse du lit son visage était très près de celui du brun et il fini par succomber au regard perçant de celui-ci qui n'attendait qu'un chose : qu'il vienne se loger dans ses bras.

Leurs deux corps collés dégageaient une très grande chaleur, Takeru étouffait, et à la limite du sommeil il fut assez conscient pour se rendre compte qu'il faisait un rêve assez désagréable. Quelque chose de lourd lui écrasait le haut de la poitrine, une autre l'empêchait de respirer correctement.

Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, il ne faisait pas jour. Enfin pas totalement, car la couverture recouvrait la moitié de son visage, lui cachant la lumière, et le bras de Kenzo reposait lourdement sur sa gorge, le retenant prisonnier. Il ouvrit grand la bouche pour essayer de capter une bouffée d'air frais mais ne pouvant rien faire de concret avec ce poids il décida de migrer vers le fond du lit pour échapper à Kenzo en se faufilant par en dessous. Il fini par ressortir un peu plus loin, ébouriffé et couvert de sueur et se leva pour aller se rafraîchir dans la salle de bain.

Il entendit Kenzo pousser un grognement en s'étirant, puis il se leva et se rendit jusque dans la cuisine pour sortir à manger.

- Je partirais ce soir, dit Takeru en s'asseyant aux côtés de Kenzo.

- Oh…tu restes pas alors ?

La journée ça suffira bien. J'ai des choses à faire dimanche. Dis moi c'est pas bientôt une période d'examens pour toi ? ajouta-t-il l'air suspicieux.

- Si…mais c'est pas grave j'ai le temps…enfin je pourrais moins te voir pendant quelques semaines alors justement…

Kenzo laissa sa phrase en suspens et tourna sa petite cuillère dans son bol avec un air absent. Takeru repositionna une mèche derrière l'oreille du brun en souriant et commença à manger. Le regard de Kenzo s'illumina et ils finirent leurs repas en silence.


	10. Chapter 10

**On ne peut faire la paix qu'avec ses pires ennemis**

**Partie 10**

Takeru était vautré sur la chaise habituelle de la salle de cours d'histoire la tête posée sur ses bras croisés. Ses yeux papillonnaient au rythme du néon légèrement défectueux qui se trouvait juste au dessus de lui. Quelque chose lui toucha le pied, d'abord timidement puis se fut un geste plus insistant. Il releva la tête sans vraiment voir ce qui se passait autour de lui et regarda vers son voisin. Yuji fixait droit devant lui sans s'intéresser au blond qui ne comprenait pas. Il fini par lui jeter un rapide coup d'œil en lui faisant les gros yeux pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas bon pour lui de somnoler sur sa table.

La prof le regardait par-dessus ses lunettes pleines de traces de doigts, la lueur de la punition brillant dans ses yeux. Takeru ouvrit grands les yeux et lui fit son air le plus adorable en se redressant correctement sur sa table. Il passa au travers des mailles du cruel filet que sa prof avait tendance à lancer vers ceux qui n'était pas attentifs à son précieux cours magistral. Elle se retourna l'air pincée et reprit comme si rien ne l'avait interrompu, ce qui était le cas d'un certain côté, étant donné que Takeru n'était jamais aussi sage que lorsqu'il dormait.

Il essaya tout de même de profiter de cette remontrance pour essayer de se concentrer mais son esprit était trop brumeux. Tout compte fais il était resté aussi le samedi soir chez Kenzo et ils n'avaient pas beaucoup dormis. Après être restés à se prélasser une bonne partie de l'après midi sur la minuscule terrasse de l'appartement, allongé à même les dalles de pierre qui avaient emmagasinées une quantité de chaleur appréciable, le brun avait proposer qu'ils sortent dîner quelque part, ce que bien sur Takeru avait mis un temps relatif à accepter. Ils étaient tombé en cherchant un petit bar sympa sur quelques amis de Kenzo qui les avaient embarqué dans un dîner un peu arrosé. Takeru avait été obligé, contre son gré, de rester accroché toute la soirée à Kenzo, ne se sentant pas très à l'aise avec ces gens, surtout quand la moitié lui avait adressé un regard oblique en le voyant agrippé au bras de leur ami. Ils étaient rentrés à deux heures du matin, même en ayant pris un cocktail aux fruits Takeru était arrivé à ingurgité de l'alcool, en réalité presque la moitié du verre de Kenzo que celui-ci lui mettait presque de force sous le nez en prétextant que c'était « triste qu'il ne partage pas un petits coups avec eux »

Le blond s'était laissé tomber lamentablement sur le lit sans même se déshabiller ni même défaire les couvertures, les bras en croix et s'était sentit sombrer immédiatement dans le sommeil, un mal léger mal de crâne commençant à apparaître. D'ailleurs s'il ne s'endormait pas tout de suite, son mal de tête aurait empiré et il n'aurait jamais pu. Kenzo avait tant bien que mal essayé de le faire tenir dans la moitié du lit, mais en dépit de tous ses efforts le blond se vautrait toujours un peu plus sur son espace vital. Il s'était recroquevillé sur le petit quart de lit qui lui restait et avait recouverts le blond de couvertures malgré ses vêtements qu'il avait toujours sur le dos.

Takeru rangea ses affaires dans son sac et sortit de la salle à pas pesant à peine la sortie fut-elle retentie, Yuji et Masato sur ses talons. Ils se dirigèrent vers le parc, bien décidé à manger dehors par le temps splendide auquel ils avaient droit depuis quelques jours. Ils s'assirent à leur emplacement habituel, à l'ombre fraîche d'un frêne et Sou les rejoints rapidement. Takeru se leva pour lui dire bonjour et en profiter pour étaler son sweat aux motifs colorés par terre. Sou le fixa un moment et fit un geste hésitant, frôlant rapidement son propre nez du bout du doigts. Takeru l'interrogea du regard et fit de même avec appréhension.

- Là, tu as une…griffure de chat, dit doucement Sou.

Masato se retourna, la bouche pleine de riz et plissa les yeux face au soleil qui l'éblouissait.

- Un chat ? t'as pas de chat, fit-il remarquer très finement.

- C'est…celui de Kenzo vendredi soir ! une espèce de petite peste son truc, je l'avais jamais vu avant !

Il empoigna Sou et l'obligea à remonter la pente, prétextant partir chercher de l'eau.

- Ca se voit ?? demanda Takeru en pointant son visage de tout côté.

- Bah…bof, mais j'ai un chat aussi alors…eh te mets pas dans cet état là c'est qu'une griffure.

Si celle-ci était passée inaperçue jusqu'à présent c'est parce qu'on s'en était bien occupé et qu'il l'avait caché sous une bonne couche de fond de teint (oui, Kenzo avait insisté pour prendre soin de lui et s'était précipité sur son paquet de coton et sa bouteille de désinfectant, tout ça pour lui tamponner doucement le visage pendant des heures avec un regard attendris, au cas où, sait-on jamais, cela s'infecte ou pire, défigure son beau visage à jamais)

- Eh tu en as d'autre là, dit Sou en découvrant la nuque du blond.

- Je sais…

- Tu te fou de moi ? hurla Sou.

- Je…non pourquoi ?

- Et ça c'est une griffure de chat peut-être ?! c'est un SUÇON !

- Shhhhhh !! j'ai pas de suçon je le sais ! piétina Takeru en regardant autour de lui.

- Non, mais c'est quand même une marque.

Takeru se baisa et arracha un brin d'herbe qu'il déchiqueta en petits bouts et éparpilla à ses pieds.

- Le chat de Kenzo hein….

- Shht, répéta Takeru les sourcils froncés. Dit rien s'il te plaît. Et puis c'est lui qui a le don de me mettre dans des situations embarrassantes auxquelles je peux pas échapper…

Sou se contenta de hocher la tête en lui promettant que de toute façon il n'était pas du genre a cafter. Takeru ne pouvait se résoudre à avouer, même à Sou qu'il était tout de même plus que consentant et rejetait systématiquement la faute sur Kenzo et ses avances exagérées. C'était déjà assez dur de se l'avoue à soi même, alors à quelqu'un d'étranger…

Sou et Takeru redescendirent vers les autres qui étaient en train de se baffrer joyeusement.

- Ca vous dirait alors vendredi ?

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? se renseigna immédiatement Takeru en voyant qu'on avait prévu des choses pendant leur courte absence.

- On aimerais bien aller faire un bowling, moi je veux profiter avant la période d'examen. Ou un karaoké, ajouta pensivement Masato en se prenant le menton entre les doigts.

- A parce que tu compte rester cloîtrer chez toi pour bosser ?

- Non bien sur, mais les autres oui, et je vais pas sortir tout seul, répondit-il malicieusement en s'allongeant dans l'herbe.

- On avait dit vendredi soir, ou samedi, précisa Yuji.

- T'as pas maths toi le vendredi ? demanda Masato avec la même quantité de riz dans la bouche que tout à l'heure – à croire qu'il ne s'arrêtait jamais.

- Heu si…mais je peux bien annuler pour une fois, enfin de toute manière c'est la fin du programme là.

Sou lui tapota le genoux et Takeru en se retournant aperçu Kenzo, planté en haut de la bute, qui les regardait d'en haut. Takeru lui fit un grand geste pour qu'il vienne les rejoindre, et Kenzo descendit la pente la tête baissée après avoir hésité, puis vint s'accroupir à côté du blond.

- Je sais pas si je serais là vendredi prochain, entama-t-il avant que le nouveau venu n'ai le temps de parler, ils veulent faire un bowling.

- Tu aurais pu trouver une meilleur excuse pour annuler un cours de maths, marmonna Yuji.

- C'est moi qui paye, si je veux pas être là la semaine prochaine je serais pas là, c'est tout.

Kenzo le fixa, taciturne, une moue boudeuse déformant ses traits, puis il s'exclama d'un coup, avec un temps de retard :

- Eh, j'adore le bowling, c'est une bonne idée !

- On s'était dit un karaoké sinon, dit Masato en étant certainement sur que cette idée l'enchanterais moins.

- J'adore le karaoké !

Masato fit la moue et lança un coup d'œil à Takeru pour lui demander de se débarrasser de ce prof trop collant.

- Mais je connais un très bon bowling dans le coin si vous voulez, rajouta Kenzo.

Un silence éloquent se fit après cette proposition et Takeru se vit obligé d'intervenir.

- Pourquoi pas, t'as qu'a venir à ce moment, dit-il avec un sourire crispé.

- Oui merci, je te filerais l'adresse.

Jusqu'à présent il ne lui semblait pas qu'ils aient parlé une seule fois de bowling ni de karaoké. Il savait que Kenzo était un fervent mélomane mais ils n'avaient jamais évoqué la possibilité de mettre leurs voix à l'épreuve. Kenzo se leva et remonta la pente après un petit signe de la main.

- Eh…bah on sera un de plus vendredi soir, dit Masato avec un rire jaune après un nouveau silence pesant.

- C'est bon arrêtez avec vos préjugés, il est sympa vous savez, dit Sou exaspéré.

Takeru le remercia intérieurement et se jura de faire tout ce que Sou lui demanderait, car celui-ci n'était pas du genre à défendre n'importe qui à tout bout de champs.

- Bah c'est pas toi qui prends des cours privés avec lui, faut demander à Takeru.

Le blond haussa les épaules comme le sujet n'avait aucune importance mais il se sentait presque trembler de toutes parts comme si l'on pouvait, rien qu'en le regardant, deviner qu'il avait grandement changé d'avis sur le brun. Masato semblait brûler d'une véritable haine pour Kenzo, car il fallait systématiquement qu'il reporte son mal être et ses pulsions dominatrices sur une victime choisie. Lorsque la victime se mettait à piétiner vos plates bandes et à entrer dans votre vie, rien n'était plus désagréable. Il semblait qu'il lui en veuille aussi car depuis que Takeru le côtoyait de près, il était devenu moins mesquin, plus pensif. On ne s'amusait plus, il était devenu un peu comme Sou, il ne doutait pas qu'il pouvait être toujours aussi méchant, mais il n'extériorisait plus. Masato avait besoin de méchanceté gratuite pour exister.

- bon ça va…vous avez fini ? on peut peut-être remonter, ça va être l'heure.

Tous acquiescèrent et suivirent Takeru qui se rhabillait et commençait déjà à se mettre en route pour rejoindre le lycée. Il ne croisa pas Kenzo une seule fois et n'eu droit qu'à un sms formel pour se mettre d'accord sur le lieu et l'heure. Etrangement cela le peinait un peu.

***

Chose improbable, Takeru n'avait pas le même horaire que tout le monde. Il devait, lui personnellement, se rendre un quart d'heure avant les autres au bowling. Il n'avait pas envie d'entrer dans le jeux de Kenzo et de risquer de se retrouver dans une situation compromettante lorsque les autres arriveraient. Il était peut-être mauvaise langue, quoi qu'il en soit il ne voulait pas que ses amis arrivent et le trouve, ne serait-ce qu'au côté de Kenzo seul à seul. C'était certainement une réaction démesurée et stupide, mais Takeru ne s'était jamais prétendu réfléchit et intelligent. Du moins pas en amour, c'est bien pour ça qu'il en était là. De toute manière il serait arrivé en retard sans même le faire exprès.

Kenzo était appuyé contre le mur en béton près de l'entrée, illuminé des nombreux néons multicolores qui entouraient la porte et qui clignotaient frénétiquement afin d'attirer l'attention des passant.

- ah t'es enfin là, bordel t'as vu l'heu…

il se tue et écrasa sa cigarette en voyant les autres derrière Takeru.

- hum enfin…vous êtes tous à l'heure dit donc.

- Salut, dit platement Takeru avec un hochement de tête. J'espère que tu n'a pas trop attendu, désolé, dit-il à voix basse en laissant les autres les dépasser et rentrer dans le bâtiment.

- Ca fais juste 20 minutes que je poirote là…

Takeru se racla la gorge et passa à côté de lui en évitant son regard.

Ils s'installèrent le long des banquettes alors que Masato et Yuji allaient chercher à boire et à manger, mais ils étaient bien plus nombreux que ce que Takeru avait dit à Kenzo, et cela semblait ne pas lui plaire du tout. Surtout lorsqu'une bande de filles arrivèrent…

- Tu te mets avec moi ? dit Kenzo sans attendre de réponse négative en agrippant le bras de Takeru lorsqu'ils décidèrent de faire des groupes de deux.

- Hu…bien sur.

Le blond se retourna vers une des filles qui le regardait pleine d'espoir et haussa les épaules.

- Désolé mais il est très fort au bowling, et je compte bien gagner.

Takeru fit un clin d'œil à Kenzo et lui laissa la place, comme pour dire « maintenant débrouille toi et sois le meilleur » Le brun s'empara d'une boule en soupirant et lança un regard autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'on le regardait, ou non. Masato leurs tournait le dos, soupesant une boule rouge vernie les sourcils froncés, les autres leurs jetaient des coups d'œil discrets et se détournaient dès qu'ils se faisaient prendre.

Kenzo fit un magnifique lancé, mais la boule dévia sur le dernier quart de la piste non huilé et vint frapper les quilles de gauche. Il en fit tomber trois.

- Tss t'abuses franchement, t'aurais pu faire mieux hein, dit Takeru dédaigneux en le fixant à travers ses cils.

- C'est ça…rhaa tu me pompes l'air, grogna-t-il en tournant les talons. Vas y à toi, on va voir si tu fera mieux princesse.

Takeru fixa la boule posée à ses pieds en se grattant le menton, puis les rigoles sur les côtés dans lesquelles il imaginait déjà la lourde sphère luisante s'élancer lamentablement pour finir sa course au fond du système automatique qui la ré-acheminerait encore une fois vers lui. il n'y avait pas à se faire d'illusion, il n'était pas bon au bowling…

Un grand cris strident retentit dans son dos et il se retourna juste à temps pour voir Masato courir en tout sens, faire des pas de danse étranges sur le sol glissant et sauter, avant de déraper et de se rétamer de tout son long sur la zone d'élan.

- Aïeu… ! J'ai fais un strike ! hurla-t-il en levant les poings, toujours allongé sur le sol.

Takeru éclata de rire et profita que tout le monde avait reporté son attention sur Masato pour jouer lui-même. il failli déraper à son tour et la boule, comme il l'avait prévu, quitta la piste.

- Hum…

Il se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec Kenzo, les lèvres pincées.

- Non mais, j'ai glissé, sinon j'aurais fais beaucoup mieux…

- C'est ça oui.

A la fin du tournoi, ils se retrouvèrent deuxième sur cinq binômes, ce qui était un score plus qu'acceptable, surtout quand on savait que Takeru avait plutôt contribué à favoriser les adversaires en obtenant des scores assez honteux.

Ils s'assirent sur l'une des banquettes en forme de demi cercle placé aux abords des pistes pour se désaltérer, certains restèrent debout, d'autres s'affalèrent bien rapidement. Kenzo resta planté près de la banquette, non loin de Takeru entouré de deux filles, sachant qu'il n'était pas le bien venu et n'ayant pas envie de se mélanger non plus. tout ce qu'il voulait c'était surveiller Takeru, quitte à paraître collant. Il sentait bien que s'il relâchait son attention ne serait-ce qu'une minute, le blond risquait de lui filer entre les doigts, et ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait remporter une bataille qu'il avait gagné la guerre, loin de là. Il avait d'ailleurs bien fait de rester là, voyant comment le blond semblait s'amuser avec ses deux copines. Il était peut-être parano, mais connaissant la sociabilité de Takeru et la réputation que les autres lui prêtait, il se méfiait comme de la peste de ce genre de soirée. Il trouvait que Takeru oubliait un peu trop vite sa présence s'il n'était pas dans son champs de vision, ça lui faisait peur et ça le vexait énormément.

Il appuya ses coudes sur le dossier de la banquette, entre Takeru et la première fille dont il ne connaissait pas le nom et approcha sa tête comme s'il allait participer à la conversation, mais resta muet.

- Kenzo, tu ne veux pas t'asseoir ? Je sais qu'on est nombreux et qu'il y a pas beaucoup de place mais bon…

- Non ça va merci, je ne veux pas vous déranger, dit-il en appuyant sur les mots, à moins que tu ne me laisses venir sur tes genoux.

Le sourire qu'affichait Takeru ne faiblit pas, il ne frémit même pas, mais il ne répondit pas immédiatement, se contentant de regarder le brun dans les yeux.

- Si tu veux bien je préférerais encore le contraire, je pense que tu es plus lourd que moi.

- Sale peste…

Le brun tourna les talons et sortit un paquet de cigarette en se mordant la joue pour ne pas sauter sur la banquette pour arracher Takeru aux griffes de tout ces gens présent ici.

- Je vais fumer une clope dehors…

- Ok, dit simplement Takeru en attrapant sa canette de coca.

Kenzo sortit en ruminant, la fraîcheur de l'air extérieur apaisant sa peau brûlante. Il soupira et porta une cigarette à sa bouche en aspirant fortement. Il enchaîna en fumant une deuxième clope et rentra ensuite, il commençait à avoir un peu froid.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il trouva Takeru enlacé par Yuji d'un côté, une fille la tête posée sur son épaule de l'autre, qui semblait somnoler. Bordel qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient bu ? il n'était pourtant pas partie longtemps et il n'y avait pas d'alcool.

- On va y aller non, il commence à se faire tard, interrompit Kenzo d'une voix forte en s'insérant au milieu du groupe.

- Ah c'est toi l'aîné qui souhaites rentrer tôt ? ou va le monde ? railla Masato.

Kenzo posa sa main sur l'épaule de Takeru et effectua une légère pression pour lui faire comprendre qu'il désirait rentrer.

- Ouai…on y va ? dit Takeru. Il a raison il est tard.

- Merci je te revaudrait ça, soupira le brun à voix basse.

Ils se levèrent, laissant derrière eux une montagne de bouteilles et d'emballages vides et sortir sur le parking.

- Qui prend le métro ? demanda quelqu'un.

- A peu près tout le monde il me semble.

- Je rentre en voiture, dit Kenzo à Takeru, je te raccompagne ?

- Je peux me débrouiller hein…c'est plus sympa de rentrer tous ensemble.

- Et moi je rentre tout seul, marmonna Kenzo. Tu es la seule personne ici à qui je puisse décemment proposer ça tu sais. Mais si tu veux pas que je sois poli…

- Ok je rentre avec toi.

Après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde, ils montèrent dans la voiture et se retrouvèrent soudain dans un silence des plus complet lorsque les rires des autres se furent éloignés. Ils ne dirent presque rien durant tout le trajet, Kenzo semblait bouder, il gardait les yeux fixés sur la route et conduisait vite en donnant des coups de volants nerveux qui ballottaient Takeru de droite à gauche et le faisait s'écrasé sur la vitre à son côté.

Kenzo s'arrêta brutalement dans une petite rue faiblement éclairée et Takeru découvrit qu'ils étaient devant chez lui. Il posa la main sur la poignée de la portière et la souleva d'un coup sec mais un bruit sourd résonna dans l'habitacle et rien ne se passa.

- Kenzo, c'est fermé, remarqua-t-il.

Le brun, les mains fermement posées sur le volant, le regardait d'une expression neutre mais ne bougeait pas.

- Quoi ? ouvre moi que je rentre chez moi ! s'énerva Takeru. Ok, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? soupira-t-il en voyant Kenzo faire une tête horrible.

- Je…tu…on peux pas te laisser seul deux minutes hein !

- J'étais pas seul qu'est-ce que tu raconte, y avait plein de monde autour de moi.

- Justement ! éclata le brun en faisant sursauter Takeru. C'est bien ça le problème, et puis y avait…plein de filles là, et…t'as vu comment tu te laissais draguer ?! s'offusqua-t-il.

Il bafouillait comme un gamin, Takeru aurait eu envie de lui rire au nez s'il n'avait pas été enfermé dans cette voiture sans aucune échappatoire. Mais cette crise de nerfs soudaine n'était pas le genre de choses qu'il appréciait, Kenzo était très sympa, mais seulement quand il ne montait pas sur ses grands chevaux et se croyait tout permis.

- Draguer ? c'est bon t'exagère, c'est toi qui est parano ! et puis si t'avais pas fais la gueule la moitié de la soirée aussi…

- Je sais très bien que tes copains m'aime pas, mais rassures toi c'est réciproque !

- Bah c'était pas la peine d'insister pour venir alors, hurla Takeru les joues rouges. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça te fais t'es pas ma mère non plus j'ai rien fais de mal.

Cette discussion sans queue ni tête commençait à l'échauffer sérieusement, déjà Kenzo s'était littéralement incrusté dans la soirée sans que personne ne l'invite, en plus il fallait qu'il pourrisse l'ambiance et qu'il lui fasse une scène qui n'avait aucun sens. Oui d'ailleurs, pourquoi s'énervait-il soudainement alors qu'il ne s'était rien passé d'anormal.

- Mais t'as pas à faire ça sous mon nez !

- Sous ton nez ? t'es jaloux !! siffla Takeru en plissant les yeux.

- Bien sur que je suis jaloux ! répondit Kenzo en frappant sur le volant de la voiture. J'aime pas te voir comme ça si près de gens qui te dévorent des yeux.

- Oh ça va me prend pas pour une traînée non plus, et puis c'est pas comme si on sortait ensemble…

Kenzo s'immobilisa, les yeux sur le pare-choc de la voiture de devant, un rictus déformant son sourire.

Takeru sentit qu'il avait dit quelque chose de mal, mais sous le coup de l'énervement il perdait le peu de tact qu'il possédait. Et puis après tout ce n'était pas complètement faux, et puis il n'avait jamais dit qu'il acceptait non plus, tout ça parce que le brun l'avait embrassé…au moins une bonne dizaine de fois en tout où il était consentant, et qu'ils avaient dormis ensemble et…d'ailleurs il ne s'était strictement rien passé, ils étaient dans le même lit voilà tout, et puis s'il était déjà si possessif à ce stade d'une relation, il devait être réellement insupportable après.

- T'es…con…c'est ça que tu veux ? que je te fasses un document officiel marqué noir sur blanc que je me traîne à genoux pour te demander ta main en attendant que tu consentes à me la donner ?

Le blond ne répondit pas, il restait renfrogné même en sachant pertinemment qu'il avait tord, il était un homme, son ego lui dictait beaucoup de chose…entre autre à ce moment, il préférait encore se braquer contre des reproches qu'il trouvaient non fondées plutôt que d'avouer qu'il était peut-être aussi en faute.

Kenzo décrocha sa ceinture et se retourna vivement pour venir s'asseoir au dessus de Takeru ; il attrapa son petit visage frais entre ses mains et pressa son front contre le sien, dont des rides de surprise et d'anxiété en striait la lisseur.

- Ok, alors Takeru veux-tu officiellement être mon petit ami et éviter de te laisser tripoter pour me rendre jaloux ?

- Je…si tu me faisais un peu confiance aussi –

- Je peux pas, je sais très bien que tu n'est pas encore à moi, je peux pas te laisser filer comme ça, sourit-il.

- On ne peut pas appartenir à quelqu'un, répondit Takeru buté.

Kenzo attrapa la lèvre inférieure du blond et la suçota doucement, ses doigts palpant ses joues fermes. Il préférait l'embrasser pour le faire taire plutôt que de s'énerver et le baffer en entendant des idioties.

Takeru se tue effectivement et laissa même échapper un gémissement d'approbation. Kenzo posa ses mains sur ses hanches et glissa son nez près de son oreille.

- Alors ?

Non, décidément Takeru ne pouvait pas se résoudre à dire non, c'était vraiment trop bon lorsque Kenzo l'embrassait, mais était-ce raisonnable ? après tout il pouvait toujours voir par la suite… Il s'agrippa aux cheveux du brun et ne pu se décoller de ses lèvres. Ce qu'il perdrait si jamais il refusait de revoir Kenzo, il en était très conscient ; qu'est-ce qu'il perdait à suivre ce que son corps et son cœur désirait ardemment ?

- D'accord…

Kenzo l'embrassa en guise de signe de joie et après plusieurs minutes à ravir les lèvres de son compagnon il le remercia doucement et retourna tant bien que mal sur son siège.

- Je vais y aller, dit Takeru en ouvrant la porte et sortant de la voiture.

- Oui, promet moi de venir me voir le week-end prochain hein.

Il hocha la tête et referma la portière avant de contourner la voiture et de rentrer chez lui.

***

Takeru était allongé sur la moquette, tête vers le plafond, bras en croix. A côté de lui, Sou, allongé sur le ventre, les pieds en l'air s'agitant nerveusement. Ses feuilles éparpillées autour de lui le faisait froncer les sourcils et il planta un coup de crayon rageur dans l'une d'elle, faisant un trou en son centre.

- Je comprend rien à ce foutu exercice ! piailla-t-il.

- Moi non plus et tu vois, j'ai abandonné.

- Mais, pourquoiii tu comprends pas ? c'est pour demain et t'es allé chez Kenzo la semaine dernière, on avait déjà commencé ce chapitre ! Je veux pas me planter pour le dernier contrôle de l'année.

- Bah…en fait on a pas trop bosser…enfin, on a regardé un film…

- Pardon ?!

- Il est très film, et puis moi aussi, alors comme je pensais pas qu'on aurait besoin de ses cours encore… bafouilla Takeru gêné.

Sou laissa tomber sa tête sur ses feuilles avec un bruit sourd – était-elle creuse ??

- Appel le !

- Mais…

- Je veuuux finir cet exercice ! tu restera ici jusqu'à temps que tu trouve la réponse.

La porte coulissante de sa chambre s'ouvrit et sa mère se posta à l'entrée, un plateau à la main.

- Je vous ai apporté à manger. Takeru tu restes ici ce soir ?

- Il restera s'il a pas fini ce truc de maths ! il sert à rien son prof particulier, bouda Sou.

- Mon fils, je t'en pris ! le gronda sa mère.

Elle posa le plateau par terre en regardant d'un air désespéré les deux adolescents qui se roulaient par terre et repartie en précisant à Takeru qu'il était le bien venu.

- Allo Kenzo ? demanda Takeru après avoir été obligé de composer le numéro du brun à cause des menaces de Sou.

- Oui, que veux tu mon amoûr ?

- J'ai un problème de maths

- Ah…

- En fait je t'explique, je suis avec Sou et il me menace de me retenir prisonnier chez lui jusqu'à ce que je trouve la réponse, sauf que je suis aussi nul que lui malgré tes précieux cours. Ça serait bête que…je sois retenu chez lui jusqu'au week-end prochain, ria Takeru.

- Tu me fais du chantage pour un exo de maths là ? gronda Kenzo.

- Moi ? non, c'est juste qu'il me lâchera pas la grappe, il a décidé d'être chiant en fin d'année…

Le téléphone lui fut arraché des mains et il ne put même pas finir sa phrase.

- Kenzo senseiiii, vous devez être un très mauvais professeur ou Takeru un très mauvais élève mais il n'est même pas capable de m'aider, dit fortement Sou d'une voix plaintive et pleine de reproches. En même temps si vous passez votre temps à regarder des films…

- Oh de quoi je me mêle moi ?

- S'il vous plaiiit

Takeru se rendormi sur la moquette un bon quart d'heure en attendant que Sou et Kenzo ai fini leur exercice et on lui tapota l'épaule pour lui repasser le téléphone.

- oui ?

- Takeru on se voit samedi prochain ?

- On peut en parler après ? demanda Takeru en baissant la voix.

- Bah…je t'ai au téléphone là, et on est déjà mercredi.

- Je sais pas, sûrement oui. je te rappellerais plus tard si j'ai encore un problème de maths hein.

Il raccrocha en ayant à peine entendu une sorte de grognement indigné venant de son interlocuteur. Sur qu'il se ferait taper sur les doigts samedi après ce coup là.

- T'es vraiment bon à rien toi, soupira Sou en le regardant par en dessous, même au téléphone j'ai réussi à comprendre. Je me demande qui t'as fabriqué.

- Laisse moi tranquille, je hais les maths, dit Takeru en se retournant sur le côté pendant que Sou recopiait proprement les gribouillis qui s'étalaient sur plusieurs feuilles.

La position était assez inconfortable, la moquette n'était pas très épaisse et on sentait le béton en dessous, de plus elle était rugueuse contre sa joue sensible et écorchait sa hanche découverte par son t-shirt qui remontait. Décidément il préférait largement la douceur d'un oreiller ou mieux la caresse d'une main, celle de Kenzo par exemple. Il sourit sans s'en rendre compte, les yeux fermés, imaginant malgré lui le brun à ses côtés, réclamant des cajoleries qu'il prendrait un malin plaisir à lui refuser pour le frustrer, et…

- Quoi ?

- Hein ? comment ça quoi ? demanda Takeru en ouvrant les yeux.

- Tu riais tout seul…

- Je riais pas, je...pensais à quelque chose d'autre, je crois que je devais être en train de m'assoupir.

- C'est ça oui… Dis tu resterais ce soir ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Bah, sympa toi ! parce que mes parents s'en vont, et que ces deniers temps tu squattes beaucoup chez moi, je me suis habitué maintenant. Ca va mieux avec tes parents ?

- Euh oui, mais si j'ai des mauvaises notes à la fin du derniers trimestre ils vont criser…enfin pour l'instant ils ne disent rien, du tout. Enfin je sais pas, faut voir s'ils acceptent, ils vont en avoir marre que je découche tout le temps.

- Tout le temps ? faut pas exagéré.

- Bah tu sais je…dors pas que chez toi. Enfin je veux dire à force de sortir tout ça tout ça…

- Oooh je vois, alors c'est ça tu m'es infidèle ! tu va voir d'autres hommes pour leurs raconter tes problèmes hein ! Sou fit mine de le frapper et s'allongea en travers de lui pour le clouer au sol.

- Aï, oui j'avoue…je confesse pardonne moi…

- Dors chez moi alors.

- Ok…

Sou se releva en écrasant Takeru qui n'était déjà pas bien gros et fit un vole plané jusque sur son futon où il rejeta la couverture d'un grand coup sec avant de s'enfermer dedans.

J- 'ai pas de matelas…se plaignit Takeru

- Ah…je sais pas où l'a mis ma mère. T'as qu'a dormir sur la moquette puisque tu l'aimes tant. Aller viens, rajouta-t-il en laissant un espace à ses côtés.

Takeru le fixa longuement en mordillant son piercing et fini par s'allonger à la droite de son ami. Il y avait bien assez de place pour deux, et puis il ne risquait pas de tomber de haut si jamais il bougeait dans la nuit, c'était l'avantage.

- Merde je me suis pas lavé les dents ! s'écria Takeru en bondissant hors du futon. Je reviens.

C'était toujours le genre de chose qu'on oubliait ou qu'on finissait par ne pas faire par feignantise ou manque de temps. Takeru tenait à son sourire éclatant et si jamais il ne le faisait pas le lendemain, il était sur que le destin s'acharnerait et le ferait croiser Kenzo dans un couloir désert…La honte, il n'avait pas manger des gousses d'ails crues non plus mais ça serait tout de même très mal vue.

Il revint deux minutes plus tard et se blottit contre Sou, se tortillant pour trouver la position la plus confortable. Ils se fixèrent dans le blanc des yeux durant plusieurs minutes sans un mot, puis Sou passa son bras autour des épaules de Takeru et ferma les yeux. Le blond frémit, attendant quelque chose qui ne venait pas. Il observa son ami, détaillant son visage détendu dans l'ombre, un fin sourire espiègle au coin des lèvres qui ne semblait jamais le quitter. Il était vraiment mignon, Sou était bel et bien devenu son meilleur ami, il n'aurait pu se passer de sa présence maintenant. Peut-être que s'il lui disait qu'il sortait avec Kenzo il le prendrait très bien, serait content pour lui et l'encouragerait. En fait il n'avait besoin que de ça, il avait juste trop peur de ses autres fréquentations et de ce qu'elles pourraient dire. Pourquoi diable traînait-il avec des gens pareil ?

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les aimer, être avec quelqu'un d'autre que sa bande de crétins plus méchants les un que les autres lui conférait tout simplement un ennuie mortel. Comment les gens pouvaient-ils être si ennuyeux juste en étant gentils entre eux et avec les autres ? c'était incompréhensible. Mais après tout, même les gens qui se réclamaient comme étant « gentils » ne l'étaient pas vraiment, ils ne se priverais pas pour se moquer de lui si quelqu'un l'humiliait un jour. Alors autant rester avec ses amis détestables.

Le bras de Sou était nettement moins pesant, mais sa présence était agréable. Il dormait déjà, sa capacité à sombrer dans le sommeil en un temps record était hallucinante. Takeru se demanda soudain ce que penserait Kenzo en les voyant ainsi et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Possessif comme il était, il aurait déjà jeté Sou par la fenêtre, à moins qu'il ai suffisamment confiance pour savoir que Sou n'était pas de ce bord là. Il était vrai qu'il semblait bien plus jaloux des filles. Peur que le beau sexe ne lui brise tout le fastidieux travail de séduction qu'il avait fait ? c'est vrai qu'une jolie paire de jambes… en fait non, tout bien réfléchit, même une jolie paire de jambes comparé au corps nu de Kenzo ruisselant d'eau savonneuse sous la douche n'était rien. Il était bel et bien foutu. Il se mit à frissonner, il avait presque oublié qu'il avait déjà aperçu Kenzo nu. Là, il avait un point d'avance sur lui. Il sourit dans le noir en se demandant quand il pourrait bien réitérer de nouveau l'expérience. Finalement ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée d'être resté ici, s'il se mettait à fantasmer sur le corps de son petit copain alors qu'il dormait dans le lit de son meilleur ami, il ne tarderait pas à se faire mettre à jour. Il posa son propre bras sur les hanches de Sou, aussi minces et dures que les siennes. Ce n'était certainement pas tromper Kenzo que de dormir ainsi dans les bras de son meilleur ami, c'était rassurant et agréable. Mais moins. Il voulait Kenzo là tout de suite, dans ce lit. Il le voulait pour dormir contre son corps.

Il caressa les cheveux du blond et s'endormi, des vision assez peu catholique dans la tête.


	11. Chapter 11

**On ne peut faire la paix qu'avec ses pires ennemis**

**Partie 11**

Takeru était debout devant la glace de sa salle de bain, les mains posées sur les rebords du lavabo.

Il se fixait méchamment, tournait la tête à droite, puis à gauche. Il tira la langue, se tordit le cou pour apercevoir son profile et fini même par relever son t-shirt, passant ses fins doigts sur son torse si frêle. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il avait des doutes quand à son apparence physique. Sortir avec des filles, c'était simple, il y en avait des masses à ses pieds, il n'avait jamais douté de son charme, et il ne pouvait se comparer constamment à elles lorsqu'ils étaient seul, il n'avait pas à se soucier de leurs regards, surtout lorsque, au fond, il se fichait bien d'elles. Là c'était plus délicat. Kenzo était vraiment beau. Du point de vue de Takeru, mais certainement beaucoup d'autre le partageait. A part la fois où ils étaient sortit manger dehors avec des amis à lui, il ne connaissait aucun autre ami de Kenzo. Aucune autre fréquentation, il ne croisait presque plus sa sœur et de toute façon ne la regardait plus. Qui sait ce qu'il faisait aujourd'hui, pendant que Takeru se morfondait seul dans sa salle de bain ?

Peut-être était-il totalement hypocrite, il pouvait imaginer le pire comme le meilleur car il ne savait presque rien de ce qu'il était capable de faire.

Le voilà jaloux à son tour. Le blond sourit tristement et fini par comprendre d'où venait ce mal être et cette crispation dans son ventre. Parce que cela faisait une semaine qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, ni même croisé. Enfin son supplice ne durerait plus très longtemps, ce soir comme tant d'autre fin de semaines maintenant, il allait dormir chez lui.

Il attrapa son pot de cire et s'en enduisit le bout des doigts pour en modeler ses mèches blondes. Il passa bien une demi heure à tripoter ses cheveux en tout sens jusqu'à obtenir un résultat visuel qu'il trouvait convaincant. Une autre demi heure à se scruter sous toutes les coutures, le nez collé au miroir, aussi près que le lavabo qui l'en séparait le lui permettait. Il jugea qu'aucune imperfection n'était assez grave pour annuler cette soirée sous prétexte de fièvre et passa ensuite devant l'armoire de sa chambre. Après l'avoir vidée presque entièrement, il fini par de rabattre sur son éternel jean droit, d'un gris bleu assez foncé, qui l'avait accompagné dans tant d'aventure. Ah, il avait presque oublié. Surtout accorder ses sous-vêtements avec sa tenue. Une faute de goût impardonnable qu'il se garderait bien de faire un jour. Il attrapa son sac, dit vaguement au revoir à sa mère qui le suivit, l'œil suspect jusqu'à la porte et marcha rapidement jusqu'au premier petit supermarché, à quelques rues de chez lui.

Il entra dans le magasin, le gérant le regardant d'un œil mauvais. Il se réfugia derrière le rayon réservé aux alcools et scruta les bouteilles alignées derrière la vitre cadenassée qui n'attendaient qu'un acheteur potentiel assoiffé pour être délivré de là

- Vous êtes majeur ?demanda le gérant en surgissant derrière lui.

- Oui, j'ai 22 ans, mentit Takeru avec beaucoup d'assurance.

- T'as des papiers ?

- Euh…

- Alors je peux rien pour toi.

M- ême pas de la bière ? s'enquit le blond.

- Doit bien y avoir un distributeur quelque part. allez oust déguerpit.

Takeru ressortit dépité, maudissant cet abruti qui refusait de lui vendre une canette de bière mais qui l'envoyait à l'autre bout de la rue à un distributeur.

Il se mit alors à tourner dans le quartier ; un distributeur au moins ne lui poserait pas de questions. Canette de bière, eau, jus de fruits…paquets de cigarettes. Il inséra une pièce dans la machine et une canette tomba dans un vacarme métallique, suivit du « psht » caractéristique et du goût amer qui lui piqua la gorge. Il s'assit sur un muret bas près de l'entrée d'une résidence et sirota tranquillement sa boisson, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire que de se perdre dans ses pensées, la rue étant complètement déserte. Au bout de dix minutes c'est une deuxième canette qui tomba dans le bac. Surveillant l'heure de temps en temps, il vit qu'il était temps qu'il parte. Il se leva, laissant cinq canettes vides derrière lui.

***

- Eh ça va ?

Kenzo le laissa entrer après avoir jeté un coup d'œil circulaire dehors. Il l'embrassa chastement en guise de bonjour.

- t'as bu ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Je suis pas un alcoolique enfin, juste une petite bière avant de partir.

Ils s'installèrent à table, puis changèrent d'avis après un regard et migrèrent vers la chambre accompagnés d'un DVD.

- Tu fais quoi l'an prochain ? demanda distraitement Takeru entre deux vacarmes provoqués par une bataille sanglante.

- Et bien, déjà faut que je réussisse mes examens, après je sais pas trop je vais essayer de trouver du boulot. Normalement mon père devrait me pistonner un peu, je pourrais être pris dans l'entreprise où il travail.

- Oh je vois, j'avais oublié qu'à la fin de l'année, tu finissais vraiment tes études.

- Eh oui, tu ne peux pas comprendre tu es encore trop jeune, taquina Kenzo en lui frottant la tête.

- J'ai mis un temps fou pour que ma coiffure ressemble à quelque chose tu sais.

- Esprit superficiel.

- C'était pour que ça soit agréable à regarder. Je fais ça uniquement pour toi.

Le blond rejeta la tête en arrière et se mit à rire longuement devant une scène qui n'était pas réellement drôle, ne pouvant plus s'arrêter. Il se laissa tomber en arrière en pressant son index plié au coin de son œil humide et fini par se calmer, le brun le fixant perplexe. Il s'allongea contre lui et colla sa joue à la sienne pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

- Tu aimes me faire languir toi hein ?

- Mh oui, avoua le blond en lui caressant le dos.

- Je peut te déshabiller ? demanda cavalièrement Kenzo.

- Eh…

Pourquoi demandait-il ? Bon Dieu pourquoi avait-il toujours besoin de le faire rougir de honte jusqu'aux oreilles en lui posant des questions auxquelles il ne pouvait raisonnablement pas répondre par l'affirmative mais auxquelles il ne pouvait pas non plus dire non ? Il était vraiment vicieux.

Kenzo sourit et défit la ceinture large et cloutée avant de déboutonner habilement la rangée de boutons dorés avec deux doigts, glissa ses mains dedans pour le lui enlever et remonta son t-shirt, gémissant comme s'il était devant un plat appétissant.

Takeru enfoui ses doigts dans les mèches rêches du brun, bien loin de repousser ce corps qui pesait de tout son poids sur lui il ne faisait que l'inciter à se fondre en lui jusqu'à l'étouffer, à adhérer chaque parcelles de sa peau à la sienne, comme deux plaques de verre mouillées ou deux aimants qui ne voudraient, par un phénomène physique incroyable, sous aucun prétexte se séparer. Le souffle du brun lui brûlait le creux du cou dans lequel il avait élu domicile. Leurs deux corps nus étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre, frissonnants, les poils hérissés de désir, de plaisir et d'anxiété.

Kenzo le couvait amoureusement du regard, attentif à ses moindres réactions malgré ses gestes fébriles qui trahissait sa hâte de le posséder, Takeru lui, fermait à demi les yeux dans une douce impatience mêlée d'angoisse. Il était ramassé sur lui-même, ses bras menus tendus et collés contre son torse comme pour se protéger ; il était nu et malgré sa pudeur sa honte d'être détaillé de la sorte s'effaçait tant le sourire divin qui illuminait le visage de son compagnon semblait sincère. Et aussi parce que l'alcool avait l'effet désiré sur lui.

Kenzo glissa une main sous les reins du blond tandis que l'autre s'aventurait aux confins de son intimité, caressant l'intérieur de ses cuisses et son membre précocement durci, bien loin de le soulager le frustrant encore plus. Il le masturba lentement jusqu'à ce que le blond, suppliant, se torde sous ses mains en hurlant de plaisir, stoppant net avant qu'il ne se libère.

- Je peux ? susurra-t-il en mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

Takeru secoua la tête en un geste indéfini, peu importe ce qu'il demandait la permission de faire, tout lui était accordé du moment qu'il continuait ce qu'il avait commencé.

- Mh, même te ligoter aux pieds du lit et…

- Hein ?!

- Je plaisante. Ca sera pour une autre fois.

Il écarta un peu plus les cuisses de son partenaire et se calla contre ses hanches, doucement.

D'abord il y eu la douleur, puis l'électrisante sensation d'être possédé et aimé. Takeru se félicita d'avoir absorbé une quantité conséquente d'alcool tout en restant assez lucide pour profiter pleinement et savoir ce qui se passait, car il n'était pas sur qu'il aurait franchit le cap ce soir là sans être porté par l'euphorie qu'elle engendrait.

Les mains du brun étaient si douces sur son corps qu'il cru en devenir fou, les brûlures se faisaient plus intenses au passage de ses doigts, ses hanches étroites qui ondulaient au dessus de lui auraient pu s'arrêter qu'il l'aurait frapper de frustration sans aucun remords. Cela dura une éternité, il se délectait de plus en plus de chaque seconde qui passait. C'est quand le rythme imposé par le brun cessa que Takeru recouvra, partiellement, l'usage de ses sens et de son intellect. Il n'y connaissait rien, mais nul doutes qu'il était très doué.

C'est un courant d'air froid qui parcouru son échine qui le fit se réveiller. Kenzo était debout, vêtu d'un t-shirt large, et venait d'ouvrir la porte au chat qui ondoyait frénétiquement à ses pieds pour lui réclamer à manger.

- Eh bah, je me demandais si tu te réveillerais un jour.

- Gneuuu…quelle heure il est ?

- Onze heure.

Kenzo referma la porte d'un coup sec, laissant le chat manger dehors.

- Il est pas si tard que ça, mais tu aurais pu me réveiller.

- Non, tu dormais si bien. Tellement bien que j'ai pu te regarder pendant au moins un quart d'heure sans que tu réagisse. J'ai préparer des trucs à manger, tu viens ?

Takeru hocha la tête et s'enfoui sous la couverture pour profiter encore de quelques minutes d'agréable chaleur que lui procurait le duvet. Kenzo disparu et des bruits de couverts et de casseroles frémissantes sur le feu arrivèrent jusqu'à ses oreilles qui captaient de nouveau les bruits environnants.

Il s'étira, ses muscles et ses membres retrouvant eux aussi leur sensibilité. Il se leva en esquissant une grimace et en ouvrant grand la bouche pour simuler un cris qui ne pris pas forme puis rejoignit Kenzo assit dans la cuisine, la démarche assurée – mais quelque peu crispée – et s'installa en face de lui le visage serein.

- Ca va ? requit tout de même Kenzo en voyant le blond se servir en silence. Tu as bien dormis ?

- Bien sur, oui, sourit grandement le blond en posant son regard sur lui.

Kenzo eu un petit rire discret et secoua la tête.

- Tu n'est pas obligé de te lever si frais et dispo que ça en paraît faux, ricana-t-il. Gronde moi si je n'ai pas été à la hauteur.

- A vrai dire, je serais bien resté dormir encore quelques heures pour être tranquille mais, ça va.

Kenzo sourit mais paru flatté plus que désolé, alors que Takeru se ratatinait sur sa chaise.

Du moment que ça ne fait pas mal à chaque fois…

Kenzo ricana et lui passa la main dans les cheveux.

- mais non, au bout d'un moment on s'y fait.

Takeru souffla en faisant mine de pleurer et versa une portion de céréale dans son bol. Ils décidèrent de rester végéter la fin de la matinée jusqu'à ce qu'ils se remettent de leurs émotions. Takeru pris une douche en s'enfermant à double tour dans la salle de bain mais Kenzo ne tenta pas de forcer la porte pour venir le rejoindre, pourtant il l'aurait clairement imaginer faire ça. Il utilisa le gel douche et le shampoing de Kenzo et passa deux minutes à se caresser le bras dont la peau était toute douce et dégageait un doux parfum fruité.

- Tu veux des vêtements ? demanda Kenzo en s'adossant au chambranle de la chambre dans laquelle Takeru s'était réfugié à moitié enroulé dans une serviette de bain bleu turquoise.

- Non ça va pourquoi ? j'ai emmené des affaires.

- Ok, tu veux qu'on sorte tout à l'heure ?

- Pourquoi pas, répondit Takeru en fixant le réveil qui affichait déjà une heure tardive. Tu est venu me demander ça juste pour pouvoir me regarder m'habiller ?

- Mh oui c'est à peu près ça. Mais tu n'avais qu'à rester dans la salle de bain.

Takeru lui tourna le dos, encore gêné lorsque Kenzo le dévisageait comme ça, il enfila son jean et son t-shirt, frottant ses cheveux blonds encore humides.

- On sort alors ?

- Oui il fait encore jour un peu tard, on sortira pour manger.

Kenzo posa sa tête sur l'épaule du blond et lui chatouilla la nuque en soufflant dessus.

- Au fait, est-ce que tu pars pendant les vacances ? demanda Kenzo en joignant ses mains sur le ventre du blond.

- Bonne question, mais je ne penses pas. J'ai pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir.

- Tu sais que c'est dans à peine deux semaines.

Takeru se retourna d'une traite, se cognant le nez au front du brun qui n'avait pas bougé. Ce dernier glissa ses mains dans les poches arrières du jean.

- aï…oui c'est vrai je me rend pas compte, ça passe vraiment vite le temps. pourquoi ?

- je me renseigne c'est tout.

Un petit pincement au cœur vint troubler Takeru. Il aurait aimé que son compagnon lui proposer de partir loin, tout les deux, ou même qu'il lui chuchote à l'oreille quelque chose comme « je pourrais te voir tout les jours » même s'il aurait certainement répondu qu'il en serait hors de question, les joues en feu.

Ils sortirent vers dix-neuf heure, Kenzo caché derrière des lunettes de soleil aux branches couleurs cuivre prétextant qu'il y avait encore trop de soleil, trouvèrent un petit resto et mangèrent tranquillement. Ils avaient décidés de restés excentrés ce soir là et de ne pas se rendre au centre de la capitale. La douce chaleur qui régnait encore leur permis de manger dehors, et même lorsque le soleil était près à se coucher derrière les immeubles, projetant de longs rayons orangés, la chaleur emmagasinée par le sol et le bitume sous leurs pieds était restituée encore bien longtemps. Il commençait presque à faire nuit, le ciel était encore clair, d'une teinte rouge mais le soleil avait disparu et on pouvait apercevoir dors et déjà des nuages virer au bleu profond. Kenzo insista pour payer le repas et ils s'en allèrent en vagabondant dans les rues. Ils se retrouvèrent à quelques pattés de maison du lycée et bifurquèrent pour entrer dans le parc presque désert à cette heure.

A peine dix minutes plus tard la nuit était tombée, l'obscurité avait envahit les bois, accentuée par les arbres touffus au dessus de leurs têtes.

Kenzo attrapa la main de Takeru et l'entraîna en dehors du chemin, au travers de l'herbe et des feuilles mortes qui crissaient sous leurs pas. Les bruits extérieurs ne leurs parvenaient qu'étouffés par la végétation, le ciel noir au dessus d'eux ne laissait apercevoir que quelques étoiles éparses entre deux arbres. Il ne lâcha plus cette petite main fragile et la tint fermement, le blond courant presque pour suivre le rythme, ne s'arrêtant même pas lorsque celui-ci hurla en se prenant une branche dans l'œil.

Il ralentit le pas et Takeru se faufila à ses côtés, évitant soigneusement les branches. Ils étaient hors des sentiers battus, mais marchaient le long du chemin qui ne se trouvait qu'à un ou deux mètres, juste pour le plaisir d'être totalement entouré de nature.

Kenzo passa son bras autour du cou de Takeru et stoppa net sa marche. Il fixa le blond dans les yeux, les yeux brillants et posa son front contre le sien.

- Plus tard j'aimerais être riche, tu sais pourquoi ?

- Tout le monde voudrais être riche.

- Pour pouvoir avoir une grande maison. Une grande maison avec un immense jardin, et un parc près de chez moi. Où je pourrais me promener sans jamais y être déranger, comme maintenant, où je pourrais m'allonger dans l'herbe le soir et me blottir contre quelqu'un que j'aime.

Le cœur de Takeru battait à toute vitesse, il baissa les yeux sur ses mains croisées qui tremblaient légèrement. Kenzo chercha sa bouche et attrapa sa lèvre inférieurs délicatement. Il glissa ses mains sous son t-shirt pour caresser son dos et le tenir fermement contre lui.

Il n'avait jamais rien connu de plus agréable que d'être là dans la fraîcheur du soir à embrasser Takeru, à part peut-être avec son ex mais celui-ci n'était pas un grand fan des ballades en forêts et préférait écumer les bars. Kenzo n'avait pas trouvé de bar en forêt au bord d'un lac, alors forcement ça n'avait pas marché.

Takeru se mit à pousser un gémissement plaintif en posant ses mains sur la nuque du brun et ils s'enlacèrent ainsi durant plusieurs minutes. Il ne faisait pas bien froid mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus pour se réchauffer. La bouche de Kenzo papillonna le long de son cou gracile pour se poser au creux de ses clavicules qui se soulevaient frénétiquement.

- Mh arrête ça suffit, faut pas faire ça ici, rigola Takeru alors qu'il se tordait sous les mains entreprenantes de son compagnon.

Kenzo retira ses mains et décolla son corps du sien ; ils décidèrent de regagner le chemin sur leurs côtés gauche. Des bruits de pas et des voix fortes montèrent de derrière les arbres qui cachait un tournant et Takeru retira sa main de celle de Kenzo d'un coup sec, l'arrachant presque, faisant un bond d'un mètre pour se décaler de lui. le brun le fixa durement mais n'obtint aucune réponses ni coup d'œil. Un groupe de jeunes fit son apparition au tournant, du moins c'est ce que supposa Takeru en entendant le timbre particulier des adolescents mâles et leurs sujets de discussion spécifique.

Il fixa ses pieds qui projetait une ombre étirée aux contours découpés comme dans du papier noir, maintenant que la lumière des réverbères alentours se diffusaient jusqu'ici.

- Non ! Takeru !? s'exclama quelqu'un.

- Mh ?

L'intéressé releva la tête avec appréhension. Evidemment cette voix reconnaissable entre toute, il aurait préféré l'oublier pour l'instant et qu'elle disparaisse, pour ne surtout jamais revenir dans un moment pareil.

- Yuji…

Yuji tourna la tête et ses yeux mesquins se posèrent sur Kenzo qu'il dévisagea comme si un parasite particulièrement immonde s'était mis en travers de son chemin. Il était avec Masato et un autre amis à eux. Chacun au bras d'une fille qui regardait la scène de leurs grands yeux vides et débridés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fou ici à cette heure ?

- Je me promène. Comme vous apparemment. Pas envie d'aller en ville tout les soirs non plus.

Yuji plissa les yeux et sa bouche s'ouvrit mollement dans une expression particulière qui signifiait chez lui que quelque chose venait de faire « tilt »

- Tu n'avais pas dit que tu devais aller chez ta grand-mère ce week-end ? c'est pour ça que tu avais annulé ta sortie aujourd'hui.

Takeru aurait voulu s'enfoncer sous terre, non pas qu'il soit incapable de trouver un mensonge rapidement, mais parce qu'il sentait un regard dans son dos qui le transperçait comme mille poignards.

- Si mais j'ai du annulé aussi, elle est malade. Alors je suis allé à mon cours de maths habituel et aujourd'hui je suis passé à l'hôpital voir ma grand-mère mais bien sur je suis revenu alors on a décidé de sortir.

- Pourquoi tu nous a pas appelé ?

- Je me suis dit qu'il était trop tard pour vous prévenir, vous aviez tout prévu.

Yuji resta muet un instant, son regard passant de Takeru à Kenzo, qui se tenait un peu en retrait, la tête baissé, le visage dénué de toutes expressions.

Takeru s'expliqua encore durant quelques secondes sans s'apercevoir que le brun avait disparu ; il avait continué son chemin en les dépassant sans un mot.

- pourquoi tu traînes avec lui ?

- t'es vraiment borné toi, je t'ai dis que finalement je le trouvait sympa ce mec, s'énerva Takeru.

- Fais gaffe à tes fesses, moi je me promènerais pas tout seul dans un parc avec lui la nuit. Ca m'étonne qu'il t'ai pas encore tripoté, chuchota Yuji en lui tapant sur les fesses.

Takeru failli fondre en larmes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'étrangla-t-il.

- Bah on sait tous de quel bord il est maintenant. Il a rencard avec des mecs devant le lycée, ça craint, je suis sur qu'il saute tout ce qui bouge.

- Je vois pas le problème Yuji ! Ca me regarde pas, il va pas me sauter dessus juste parce que…Le blond se tue, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Il couche pas avec tout le monde juste parce qu'il est gay, c'est stupide !

Yuji haussa les épaules.

- et toi, hurla Takeru, tu t'en fais combien des filles par semaines ?

Un regard outragé de la part de la cruche pendu à son bras lui fut destiné.

- Yuji n'aime que moi ! railla-t-elle d'une voix haut perchée.

Takeru haussa un sourcil et s'apprêta à repartir quand on le tira par la manche.

- Il t'arrive quoi là ?c'est depuis que tu traînes avec lui que t'es bizarre. Fait gaffe à toi je t'ai dis, un de ces jours tu te réveillera dans son lit avec la gueule de bois et tu pourra plus marcher, et là il rigolera bien.

La veine sur la tempe de Takeru battait si fort qu'il cru qu'elle allait exploser.

- Désolé c'est juste la fin de l'année je suis à cran.

- S'il te touche je saurais ou la lui mettre la prochaine fois la quille de bowling puisqu'il aime ça.

Takeru porta sa main à sa bouche et s'éloigna sans un mot. Il attendit que les autres ai disparu derrière le tournant, il attendit, encore et encore en marchant des dizaines de pas derrière Kenzo, que le silence complet fut revenu. Puis il se mit à courir pour le rattraper et synchroniser son pas sur le sien. Ils ne dirent rien, ils se contentèrent d'avancer jusqu'à la sortie.

- C'est fou la facilité avec laquelle tu dis des mensonges, dit platement Kenzo lorsqu'ils posèrent le pied sur le bitume rendu orangé par la lumière des lampadaires.

- Ca peu être utile parfois.

Takeru se mordit la lèvre, il aurait du s'excuser là tout de suite, se faire pardonner pour n'avoir pas imposé Kenzo comme un véritable ami au lieu de dire qu'il « avait été à son cours de maths »

Il fuyait lâchement devant chaque attaque de Yuji, il n'avait même pas la force de parer ses piques blessantes ou les affirmations stupides qu'il avançait à tout bout de champs.

Il valait mieux qu'il rentre chez lui maintenant, mais il était trop tard pour prendre les transports en commun et il ne se sentait pas le courage de faire le chemin à pied. En plus il avait laissé des affaires dans la chambre de Kenzo.

Il avait clairement vu le regard soupçonneux que leur avait lancé Yuji. Cela se voyait-il ? Takeru commença à paniquer et ses jambes à trembler. Ce pouvait-il qu'avec un simple coup d'œil on devine qu'ils avaient couché ensemble ? Mais ses parents se seraient déjà défenestrés si c'était le cas. Non bien sur, quel idiot, il l'avait fait la veille… Peut-être était-ce visible maintenant. Peut-être était-ce la même chose que s'il se baladait avec un écriteau sur lequel était marqué en lettres flamboyantes « j'aime les hommes »

Ils se reconnaissaient entre eux, non ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait, il n'était pas gay. Kenzo lui plaisait beaucoup mais il était encore jeune, ouvert à toute sorte d'expériences, il se cherchait, il n'avait aucune obligations ni aucun engagements pour l'instant. Dans deux mois certainement ce serait fini et il sortirait avec l'une des minettes de sa nouvelle classe. Il se rendit soudain compte que sa première fois, LA première fois que tout le monde attend, il l'avait passé avec un homme.

Il commença à suffoquer et stoppa net sur le trottoir, s'appuyant contre un mur.

- Ca ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Kenzo, son visage retrouvant soudain toutes ses expressions.

- Je…ne me sens pas très bien.

Le brun s'approcha et glissa un bras autour du torse de Takeru pour qu'il prenne appuie sur lui pour marcher. Peut-être que Kenzo n'avait plus rien à faire de lui maintenant qu'ils avaient couché ensemble. Il avait réussi à convertir un hétéro, qui plus est quelqu'un qui ne l'aimait pas, c'était peut-être sa vengeance pour le comportement mesquin de Takeru. Il le draguait, réussissait à le mettre dans son lit et le laissait tomber ensuite. Peut-être écrirait-il des choses horribles sur les murs lui aussi.

Yuji avait peut-être bien fait de se méfier, après tout le revirement qu'avait effectuer Kenzo était assez suspect. On avait parfois dit à Takeru qu'il était un peu trop crédule.

Ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement de Kenzo et Takeru s'allongea sur le lit sans même prendre le temps de se déshabiller.

On lui retira ses chaussures et le lit s'affaissa à ses côtés. Des lèvres douces et fermes se posèrent sur son front.

- Tu es tout chaud.

Takeru n'avait même pas la force de répondre, il se sentait fiévreux et avait mal au ventre, il sombrait déjà dans le sommeil, dans la position désarticulée qu'il avait adopté en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

Il avançait dans un noir profond et infini, qui l'entourait de tout côtés, il marchait prudemment car sous ses pieds il n'y avait que l'obscurité. Soudain il tomba. Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux en sursautant, la respiration haletante. Il avait vraiment chaud. Kenzo était allongé à ses côtés, une couverture étendue sur eux deux et le regardait sas bouger. Le blond se retourna dos à lui et se blottit au bord du lit pour se rendormir.

Il se réveilla tôt, c'est ce qu'il en conclu en voyant la lumière blafarde du dehors par la porte fenêtre dont les rideaux n'étaient pas tirés. Il se leva, Kenzo dormait toujours, étonnement. Comme il était toujours habillé, il rassembla ses affaires et s'assit au bout du lit pour mettre ses chaussures.

- Tu t'en va ? demanda Kenzo qui venait de se réveiller et qui le regardait durement.

- Oui il faut que je rentre chez moi. Salut.

Il se leva et sortit de la chambre sans autres mots.


	12. Chapter 12

**On ne peut faire la paix qu'avec ses pires ennemis**

**Partie 13**

C'était la dernière semaine de cours, la moitié des élèves étaient déjà absents et avaient fini les cours. Kenzo avait des concours et avait disparu de la circulation.

Takeru appréhendait de le croiser dans un couloir mais ça n'arriva pas. Ils étaient partis fâchés sans trop savoir pourquoi exactement. Il écrivit un long mail qu'il s'apprêtait à envoyer depuis son portable, puis le relu des dizaines de fois et se trouva pathétique, aussi il l'effaça et oublia son portable au fond de sa poche.

Le vendredi arriva, avec lui les dernières heures de cours et les vacances. Il avait apprit de la bouche de Sou, après lui avoir évasivement raconté qu'il était en mauvais termes avec Kenzo ces temps ci, que la veille celui-ci était sortit de l'école peu après eux et que même les ayant aperçu rentrer chez eux plusieurs mètres devant, il n'était pas venu les rejoindre. C'était un détail sans importance pour Sou qui l'avait déjà oublié, mais cela faisait toute la différence pour Takeru qui était loin d'avoir la même vision de la situation. A sa place il serait peut-être aller lui courir après pour le rattraper et demander des explications, au pire mettre sa fierté de côté et lui demander pardon. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il aurait aimé qu'il fasse. Il n'en était rien, cela lui prouvait que Kenzo s'en fichait.

Pour leur dernier jour de cours ils avaient tous décidé de se retrouver chez Sou car ses parents étaient absents pour le week-end. Ils étaient allongés – entassés – dans la petite chambre de Sou, Masato et un autre de ses ami, Taka, assis par terre, ayant monopolisé la console de jeux, un futon en plus était posé à côté de celui de Sou, pour le confort et aussi parce que Takeru restait dormir chez lui ensuite.

Yuji était allongé contre le mur la tête posée dans la main ; entre les bruitages du jeux vidéo et le brouhaha de la conversation Takeru avait déjà mal à la tête. Ils parlaient de filles. Yuji avait remplacé Takeru dans son rôle et monopolisait l'attention en racontant en détail sa dernière aventure qui s'était révélée fort divertissante. Sauf que Takeru ne doutait pas qu'il y avait un grand fond de vérité, dans ses histoires à lui.

- mais maintenant que c'est les vacances ça va être bien plus facile. Vous partez quand vous ? moi j'irais bien en boîte la semaine prochaine, disait-il.

-Oui, les filles de la classe ça va bien un peu mais on s'en lasse.

- Alors c'était qui la nuit dernière, parce qu'on connaît toujours pas son nom, demanda Masato.

- Eh, je vous l'avais dit…ah non, Takeru et toi n'était pas la. Vous abusez je pensais que vous lui auriez dit, j'espérais ne pas avoir à le faire. Je t'en supplie Takeru me frappe pas.

- Il est sortit avec Akiko, lâcha Taka en riant.

Takeru releva la tête en s'étranglant. Non, il n'était pas au courant de cette histoire. Depuis combien de temps ça durait ? Après tout cela lui était bien égale maintenant, mais tout de même.

- Elle est pas du genre à sortir avec n'importe qui comme ça, s'irrita Takeru, emporté par les réminiscences de son attirance pour elle.

- Tu me crois incapable de rester avec la même fille pour plus de trois jours ? arrête tu me connais mal.

- J'ai pas dis ça….

- Laisse le il est juste vexé parce que lui il s'est fait jeté, marmonna Masato avec un sourire en coin.

- Sérieux elle me rend folle, tu sais elle a les tétons qui pointe dès que tu la touches. Elle t'as pas fais ce coup là Takeru la première fois ?

- Je…j'ai rien fais avec elle.

Un silence s'installa et les autres se regardèrent étonnés.

- Ah c'est pour ça que tu racontais rien.

Takeru se recroquevilla su son coussin, bras autour des jambes et les laissa continuer leurs discutions. Il appris à son insu de la bouche de Yuji tout ce qu'il aurait du découvrir lui sur la plastique de Akiko, et apparemment ce n'était pas décevant. En même temps lorsqu'il pensait au corps de son frère, ce n'était pas étonnant… ils se ressemblaient beaucoup sur certain point. Et puis il n'avait rien à envier à Yuji, Kenzo aussi avait les tétons dur…

Il se réfugia dans la bouffe en prenant soin de se faire oublier et rumina tout le long de la soirée. Les autres finirent par s'en aller à une heure indécente, Sou fut obliger de les renvoyer chez eux à coup de pieds aux fesses, tout le monde ne pouvait pas rester chez lui c'était trop petit.

Il s'emmitoufla tant bien que mal dans la mince couverture aux motifs psychédéliques que lui avait prêté Sou et soupira d'aise en se retrouvant au calme et au chaud.

- Tu savais qu'il était sortit avec Akiko ? s'indigna-t-il en plissant les yeux pour distinguer Sou dans le noir qui ne formait plus qu'une masse informe et sombre à côté de lui.

- Oui. et il sort toujours avec elle.

- Pourquoi tu me l'a pas dit !

- Bah…je sais pas. J'ai pas osé. T'avais l'air assez déprimé comme ça ces derniers temps.

- C'est pas une raison ! de toute façon je m'en fiche, je l'aime plus.

- C'est à cause de Kenzo que t'es comme ça ?

- Pourquoi je serais déprimé à cause de lui !

- T'énerves pas. Mais c'est depuis que tu m'a dis que vous vous faisiez la gueule. C'est dommage. Pourquoi au fait ?

- Je sais même pas, pour une raison stupide, de toute façon je veux plus le voir.

Ils restèrent silencieux plusieurs minutes, leurs respirations calmes les berçant mutuellement. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été en couple, ça ne lui manquait pas et ça n'allait pas lui manquer maintenant. Et puis il ne voulait pas faire un couple avec Kenzo, jamais. Ils étaient déjà aller trop loin, et en plus de ça il s'était bien fait avoir.

- Yuji m'a dit qu'ils vous avaient croisé l'autre soir dans le parc.

- Ah…

- Vous faisiez quoi ?

- On se promenais, répondit Takeru, fatigué. Quoi d'autre ? pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Il est plus à fond sur toi ?

- Non pas du tout.

Ils retombèrent encore dans le silence, et cette fois s'endormirent.

Il fit un rêve très étrange, il était dans un parc avec Akiko, celle-ci n'était vêtue que d'une chemise d'homme à carreaux qui cachait à peine sa nudité, ils étaient assis sur un banc et elle lui demandait de l'épouser parce qu'elle était enceinte. Petit à petit ses demandes se faisaient plus insistantes et elle finissait par le frapper en hurlant alors qu'il ne pouvait pas réagir. Elle se transformait en son frère qui se mettait à le regarder d'un air dégoûté en lui disant que s'il n'était pas capable d'assumer les conséquences de ses actes il partirait lui-même avec sa sœur pour élever l'enfant. C'est ce qu'il fit sur le champs, laissant Takeru désemparé sur son banc au milieu de nulle part.

***

Kenzo était installé avec sa sœur sur le canapé de son appartement. Il n'y avait apparemment pas que Takeru qui avait besoin de cours supplémentaires, et il avait tenu à mettre les choses au clair avec sa sœur sur certaines matières avant qu'elle ne plonge dans les vacances et qu'elle n'oublie tout ce qu'elle avait appris.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et le brun se leva alors que sa sœur rangeait précipitamment ses affaires, profitant de cet interruption pour s'en aller et échapper à cette séance de torture.

Un jeune homme au long cheveux châtain qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, des lunettes noires et larges dissimulant à peine des petits yeux noisettes et il portait un pull blanc à col en V très tendance.

- Uruha ! bonjour ! dit Akiko avant même que son frère ne réagisse.

- Bonjour akiko. je viens voir ton frère.

- Sans blague…bon moi j'y vais vite avant qu'il ne me rattrape pour me lessiver le cerveau avec des maths encore…

Elle se glissa dehors et laissa les deux hommes seuls.

- Ca va ? t'es tout pâlichon, dit Uruha en déposant sa veste sur le canapé.

- Je suis de mauvaise humeur, grogna le brun.

Uruha disparu dans la cuisine et revint avec une bière fraîche chipée dans le frigo, s'installant à la petite table ronde.

- Tu veux pas sortir avec moi et Ryo ce soir ? ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas fait une petite bouffe.

- Si ça veut dire se bourrer la gueule jusqu'à trois heure du mat' non merci, j'ai vraiment pas la tête à ça.

- Justement ça te fera du bien crois moi. A chaque fois tu dis ça et au final on te remonte toujours le moral. Et si tu viens pas Ryo aura la flemme parce que à deux on se fait chier. Et moi j'ai besoin de sortir.

Kenzo se planta devant le canapé, face au mur, les bras croisés. Il savait qu'Uruha avait raison car à chaque fois il rechignait à sortir pendant ses moment de cafards mais il ne le regrettait jamais par la suite, mais là, il sentait que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. tout ça à cause de cet abrutit de Takeru qui n'était même pas foutu d'assumer qu'il aimait un homme. Pire que ça, son crétin d'ami de Yuji le détestait et il n'était même pas capable d'assumer le seul fait d'être ami avec lui. Simplement ami. Il fallait qu'il se laisse marcher sur les pieds et qu'il fasse comme si rien n'avait changer, qu'il se comporte comme la peste qu'il n'était pas juste par peur d'être découvert. Et ça il ne lui pardonnerait pas, c'était plus de stupidité en un seul être qu'il n'en fallait pour Kenzo.

- …cause de qui ?

- Hein ?

Kenzo se retourna, il n'avait même pas entendu qu'Uruha avait parlé.

Celui-ci s'était levé et avait posé ses mains sur les épaules de Kenzo, fixant son profile avec attention.

- Qui t'as brisé le cœur en petits morceaux comme ça ? demanda de nouveau Uruha.

- Qui te dit que mon cœur est brisé ? n'importe quoi toi.

- Alleeeez qui c'est ? ne me dit pas que c'est l'autre blondinet là. Je savais que tu avait un faible pour lui mais je pensais pas que ça se serait concrétisé. Tu vois ça fait si longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu que j'étais même pas au courant.

- Le blondinet comme tu dis c'est toi qui m'avais dit que tu le connaissais quand je t'en ai parlé et…

- Chut, je t'ai dis que c'est moi qui l'avais tripoté à son insu alors qu'il était à moitié mort sur un canapé. T'as réussi à te le faire alors ?

- Oui et j'ai même réussi à ce qu'il accepte de sortir avec moi, sauf que ça aura pas duré longtemps parce que cet abruti veut pas s'avouer qu'il est gay.

- Ah ça m'étonne pas de lui, déjà j'ai senti qu'il aurait du mal. Faut lui laisser le temps.

Uruha glissa ses mains dans le col du t-shirt de Kenzo et caressa le haut de sa poitrine de ses doigts si agiles qui le faisait encore frissonner à chaque fois.

- Stop là, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je sais pas t'es tout triste et j'aime pas que tu sois comme ça, j'avais envie de te faire un câlin.

- T'es pas obligé de me tripoter pour ça.

- Allez vieeeens, en plus j'ai trouvé un nouveau bar super sympa avec mmh plein de mignons garçons dedans.

- Essaye pas de me tenter j'ai pas envie de draguer, ça serait de l'infidélité en plus.

- Oh tout de suite ! ça fait combien de temps que t'es avec lui hein ? Ca lui fera les pieds, à maltraiter mon petit ex chéri qui ne mérite pas ça.

- Tu peux parler toi…

- Eh c'est pas parce que je t'ai trompé qu'on s'est séparé.

- TU M'AS TROMPÉ !!? hurla Kenzo en se retournant furieux.

- Mais non…c'était le soir ou on a rompu, on peut pas dire que ce soit le cas.

- Tu…t'es, sans cœur ! sort de chez moi !

Uruha déposa un rapide baiser au creux du cou de Kenzo et s'en retourna prendre ses affaires.

- Tant pis alors. J'irais m'amuser tout seul, soupira-t-il.

- C'est ça, dehors ! gronda Kenzo en lui lançant un coussin à la figure.

- Tu veux que j'aille lui parler ? tenta Uruha sur le pas de la porte en évitant toute sorte de projectiles qui s'abattaient autour de lui.

- Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde, j'en ai rien a cirer de ce mec.

- Je dis ça parce que tu sais que je t'aime, ça me ferais plaisir de te rendre service, dit Uruha d'une voix mielleuse.

- Tes conseils amoureux tu peux te les garder.

Uruha sortit de l'appartement en agitant la main avec un sourire niai pour faire enrager le brun.

***

Kenzo avait été tiré de force hors de chez lui par Uruha quelques jours plus tard. Ces deux là ne restait jamais fâchés bien longtemps, ils étaient bien mieux amis qu'amants et si Kenzo avait le malheur de se montrer rancunier, Uruha faisait comme si de rien n'était et revenait toujours la bouche en cœur en lui tapant sur l'épaule. Il ne faisait pas bon d'être en couple avec le blond, en tout cas pas quand on s'attachait aussi vite que Kenzo, qui avait eu le malheur de s'enticher un peu trop vite de cette gueule d'ange qui filait entre les doigts à peine l'avait-on attrapé. Il n'avait nullement l'intention de se laisser aller et au moindre dérapage (qui n'arriverait pas) il partirait immédiatement, mais il ne pouvait jamais résister lorsque le blond lui faisait une proposition alléchante accompagnée d'un sourire magnifique.

Pour limiter la prise de risque ils s'étaient rendus dans une boîte branchée de la capitale, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Uruha ayant testé précédemment son nouveau bar « rempli de mignons garçons » et s'en étant trouvé très satisfait, il acceptait de se rendre dans un endroit basique pourvu que Kenzo l'accompagne. Et s'il n'y avait pas de 'mignons garçons' il se contenterait de 'mignonnes filles' ce n'était pas un problème pour lui.

Kenzo était assit sur une banquette capitonnée de velours pourpre, à l'écart, un cocktail à la main. Il regardait Uruha de loin, qui se promenait au milieu de la piste de danse l'air décontracté, lunette de soleil vissées sur le nez, slalomant entre les danseurs la démarche nonchalante et féline. Quelle idée de créer pareille créature…non pas qu'il ressente encore quelque chose pour lui, mais ce serait mentir que de dire que ce n'était pas agréable à regarder. Uruha le rejoignit une bonne demi heure plus tard après qu'il l'ai successivement perdu de vue dans la foule et vu réapparaître une dizaine de fois. Il s'assit à côté de Kenzo, posa son propre verre sur la table et glissa son bras sur le dossier de la banquette pour toucher discrètement et négligemment les cheveux de son compagnon. Toujours besoin de tripoter quelque chose celui là.

- Restes pas là tu me fais pitié. Viens danser au moins, sourit Uruha peiné pour son ami.

- Tout à l'heure.

- Promis hein !

Uruha se tue en voyant la tête décomposée de Kenzo qui semblait avoir vu un revenant.

- Quoi ? s'inquiéta-t-il en tournant la tête de tout côté, ses cheveux blonds volant autour de son visage.

- Rien…

- Ah non ! tu me dis qui t'as vu sinon je hurle ton nom et crois moi que j'ai la voix qui porte !

- Oui je me souviens…

Uruha se colla à son cadet en s'agrippant à son bras pour essayer de regarder dans la même direction que lui mais garda ses lunettes noires, quitte à plisser les yeux et à ne rien voir.

- Le mec là, avec la tête de fouine, il me déteste et c'est réciproque. C'est un pote de Takeru.

Uruha se rapprocha encore, un sourire aux lèvres, semblant soudain très intéressé.

- Mais y a pire comme fouine…il est pas laid, glissa Uruha en sortant sa langue entre ses dents blanches. Je vais aller le voir.

- T'es fou ! revins ici ! s'égosilla Kenzo alors que le blond se levait.

- Je vais lui faire passer son envie d'être homophobe. A coup sur c'est un refoulé.

- N'importe quoi, Uruha reviens ici je t'interdit de faire ça !

Uruha s'approchait de l'endroit où Kenzo avait pointé Yuji du doigt et s'accouda au bar en regardant autour de lui. beaucoup de monde passait et Kenzo était agrippé aux accoudoirs sans oser bouger, se tordait la tête la tête en tout sens pour essayer d'apercevoir quelque chose. Uruha s'approcha de Yuji lorsque celui-ci s'éloigna de quelques pas de ses amis et lui dit quelque chose le plus naturellement du monde, mais au vus de la tête que Yuji fit, Kenzo aurait bien éclaté de rire si son estomac ne se tordait pas sous l'effet du stress.

Uruha n'attendit pas que Yuji réagisse et disparu au milieu de la foule.

Il ne se manifesta plus avant un bon quart d'heure. Alors que Kenzo avait renoncé à le voir reparaître un jour, Uruha se laissa tomber sur la banquette à côté lui, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais bordel ? qu'est-ce que tu lui a dit pour qu'il fasse une tête pareil ! demanda Kenzo anxieux.

- Rien je me suis amusé…je l'ai rejoint aux toilettes, sourit-il.

- PARDON ?

- Cet abruti s'y est rendu, je l'ai attendu là bas.

Kenzo écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction. Il ne pensait pas qu'Uruha avait autant de culot

Il avait juste fait une grosse frayeur à Yuji en le plaquant contre la porte d'une cabine et en tripotant son intimité à travers son jean. Yuji se serait débattu - mot faible étant donné la dominance physique d'Uruha – en pleurant toute les larmes de son corps et en bégayant qu'il ne voulait pas se faire violer. Kenzo aurait donné n'importe quoi pour voir ça et Uruha promis qu'il recommencerait dès que possible en filmant.

- T'es con, faut pas qu'il me voit avec toi maintenant, gronda Kenzo qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant la scène.

Uruha lui n'en pouvait plus de rire, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Kenzo en s'agrippant à son bras. Il découvrait ses canines et retroussait le nez en riant. Le brun eu envie de l'embrasser tout à coup, mais il s'en garda bien ; il fallait qu'il arrête de faire des fixations sur le sourire de ses compagnons. Enfin son envie lui passa bien vite et tout son corps se refroidi lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Sou.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il se décolla d'Uruha en s'enfuyant de la salle. Il était trop absorbé par Takeru pour penser qu'il puisse y avoir quelqu'un d'autre que lui ici. Yuji, il s'en contre fichait royalement car il ne l'avait pas vu, mais pourquoi fallait-il que Sou s'aperçoive de tout.

Si ça se trouve Takeru était lui aussi planqué au fond de la salle, et il l'aurait vu ici, se serait fait des idées, peut-être même aurait-il reconnu Uruha comme étant son ex et là…il se serait fait encore plus d'idées ! il coura jusqu'à la sortie en rasant les murs, Uruha l'appelant derrière lui, percutant des danseurs pour le rattraper.

- Attends moi Kenzo ! je sais pas où est Ryo faut que je le prévienne, Kenzo attends ! ryoooooo ou es-tuuuuu ?

Ce fut un vrai choc thermique lorsque le brun sortit dehors sans même avoir remis sa veste. Il s'arrêta devant la voiture, sortant fébrilement ses clés, le souffle court, quand le blond le percuta de plein fouet.

- Kenzo qu'est-ce que t'as vu encore ?

Le brun ouvrit la portière de sa voiture en repoussant le blond qui le gênait.

- Je dois rentrer chez moi.

- Ca j'avais compris mais bon…

Il ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase et sauta dans sa voiture en claquant la portière au nez d'Uruha qui frappa sur la vitre pour l'empêcher de partir, sans succès. Il stoppa essoufflé, mains appuyés sur ses genoux en regardant l'auto filer.

- Ah…tu te serais pas mis dans un état pareil pour moi…Comment je vais re-rentrer maintenant.

Kenzo rentra chez lui, partagé entre l'envie de tout casser et celle de se jeter lui-même par la fenêtre. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du venir ce soir, une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'un jour cela lui jouerait des tours.

Si jamais Sou avait l'idée saugrenue de répéter à Takeru (en supposant que parce qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, il n'était pas là) ses efforts seraient réduis à néant. Takeru sauterait sur la première occasion pour se débarrasser de lui, il en était sur. Il s'allongea sur son lit, bras sur les yeux, son chat venant se lover sur son ventre. En plus à partir de la semaine suivante, il travaillait, ce serait d'autant moins simple pour régler cette histoire.

Il fixa son portable pendant longtemps, caressant du pousse l'écran lumineux où s'affichait un numéro de téléphone, sans pour autant appuyer sur les touches.

Le téléphone se mit à vibrer et il se jeta dessus le cœur battant, mais ce n'était qu'Uruha.

- Oui…

- Kenzo, ça va ? j'osais pas passer j'étais sur que tu me fermerais la porte au nez, mais au moins tu as répondu.

- Mh…pourquoi je t'aurais fermé la porte au nez…

- Ah, cool, bah viens m'ouvrir alors, il fait froid dehors. Tu sais qu'à cause de toi j'ai été obligé d'écourter ma soirée. En plus Ryo m'a planté, il a croisé une ancienne copine à lui…

- Ah désolé…

Kenzo referma le clapet de son portable et se leva douloureusement pour ouvrir la porte derrière laquelle Uruha se tenait sagement debout, l'air peiné.

- T'es sur que tu veux pas en parler ? demanda piteusement Uruha en rentrant.

- Non c'est pas la peine. pourquoi faire de toute façon ? depuis quand tu propose de faire le psy toi ?

Uruha ne répondit pas et mis ces paroles désagréables sur le compte de la mauvaise humeur de son interlocuteur.

Kenzo s'appuya sur le bord de la fenêtre, dos à la rue, les bras croisés. Uruha restait debout, une main sur les hanches à essayer de faire parler le brun dont il tripotait quelques mèches rebelles, sachant que cela l'apaisait beaucoup, sans succès.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dehors et retira doucement sa main, en fixant d'un air neutre la silhouette qui était assise sur une borne en béton de l'autre côté de la rue. Il ne l'avait pas vu en venant, sûrement était-il déjà là pourtant. Il regarda la petite silhouette au cheveux blonds qui se leva en croisant son regard et partis d'une démarche rapide.

Kenzo se retourna pour regarder au dehors, voyant Uruha fixer un point vide dans la rue d'un air totalement absent.

- Quoi ?

- Mh ? rien, un chat, répondit distraitement Uruha en sortant de ses pensées. Dit, c'était qui l'autre mec alors, tout à l'heure ?

- L'autre ? Yuji ?

- L'autre j'ai dit !

- Sou ?

- Ou il habite ?

- J'en sais rien moi, dans le coin. Pourquoi ?

- Comme ça…Bon, j'espère que tu m'en veux pas trop quand même…j'y vais, bonne soirée alors.

- Oui.

Kenzo referma la porte derrière Uruha, éberlué. C'était la première fois qu'il s'excusait de la sorte pour son comportement impulsif. Finalement le dimanche soir, sentant qu'il n'aurait plus le temps et plus le courage une fois qu'il commencera à travailler, il envoya un bref sms à Takeru qui se résumait à « Je travail à partir de la semaine prochaine, bonnes vacances ^_^ »

La technique du « je fais comme si de rien n'était » marcherait peut-être. Il ne répondit pas.


	13. Chapter 13

**On ne peut faire la paix qu'avec ses pires ennemis**

**Partie 13**

Uruha était allongé sur son futon dans une position désarticulée, la tête à moitié posée sur le sol. Ses yeux étaient à moitiés fermés, collés encore par le sommeil et la pénombre de la chambre ne lui donnait pas envi de se lever. Pourtant son réveil indiquait déjà une heure avancée. Y aller ? ne pas y aller ? deux possibilités s'offrait à lui : 1) toute cette histoire ne le concernait pas, et ce n'était pas ses habitudes de se mêler des histoires amoureuses, mais 2) il détestait voir Kenzo malheureux, et si on lui avait dit que ce serait un jour à cause d'un garçon comme Takeru, il se serait exclaffé en disant que c'était tout bonnement impossible.

Bon, Kenzo était plus attaché à ses compagnons qu'Uruha, mais là il semblait vraiment accro, selon ses souvenirs il ne s'était jamais mis dans un état pareil pour qui que soit, pourtant Uruha ne trouvait pas que Takeru était quelqu'un de si exceptionnel que ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour lui faire tourner la tête comme ça ?

Il se souviendrait toujours de la tête de Takeru quand leurs regards s'étaient croisés, même à 10 mètres de distance, une rue les séparant. A coup sur, il était là depuis quelque temps, sans pour autant se décider à frapper. Peut-être attendait-il que Kenzo le remarque, manque de bol, Uruha avait fait irruption. Quoi qu'il en soit, encore un quiproquo à rajouter à la liste.

Trouver l'adresse de Sou n'avait pas été chose aisée, mais après plusieurs pérégrinations, un nombre incalculable de coup de fil, il avait réussi à mettre la main dessus. Hors de question qu'il aille directement voir Takeru, ça c'est Kenzo qui le ferait – ou pas – et il pourrait être tenté de lui ressauter dessus, ça serait mesquin. C'était déjà un grand geste qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, alors la suite il n'en avait plus rien à faire.

Il frappa doucement à la porte et éteint sa cigarette en l'écrasant sur le palier en remettant en place des mèches de cheveux couleur miel.

Un garçon de petite taille ouvrit, les cheveux décoloré et surtout très ébouriffés, un large t-shirt gris délavé sur lequel était dessiné un lapin, avec le bas d'un jogging un peu trop grand. Il y en a qui mettait plus de temps à se remettre de leurs beuveries que lui apparemment…

- C'est toi Sou ?

- Oui, répondit celui-ci la voix pâteuse. Vous êtes qui ?

Uruha regarda rapidement sa montre en levant un sourcil, regardant une nouvelle fois Sou de la tête au pied.

- J'aurais peut-être du passer plus tard.

- Non je venais de me réveiller de toute façon…

- Je m'appel Uruha, se présenta-t-il en faisant un petit signe de la tête.

- Ah…vous étiez pas avec Kenzo hier ?

- Si.

- Ah, vous êtes vraiment trop con, dit Sou en voulant claquer la porte

Pas encore très réveillé, il valsa à l'autre bout du salon quand Uruha donna un coup d'épaule sur la porte pour l'empêcher de la fermer.

- Moi ? pourquoi tu te permet de m'insulter comme ça avorton ?

- C'est toi qu'a failli violer Yuji dans les toilettes !

Uruha éclata d'un gan rire clair.

- Il exagère bien ton copain. Je lui ai juste fait peur. Kenzo n'est pas encore assez grand pour se défendre tout seul.

Sou s'assit sur le bord du canapé avec méfiance.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Eh bien, pour te dire de ne pas te faire d'idée, on est plus ensemble avec Kenzo, c'est moi qui l'ai traîné pour sortir en boîte l'autre jour.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça peu me faire… dit Sou après un moment d'incrédulité.

Uruha entremêla ses doigts, la bouche entrouverte avec une fausse gène.

- Oh, on a sonné, fit-il remarquer très justement alors que la sonnette retentissait.

Sou passa prudemment à côté du grand blond en gardant un œil méfiant sur lui et alla ouvrir.

- Kenzo ??

- Tiens, coucou comment ça va ?

- Bien et toi ? demanda Sou en dégageant l'entrée.

- Ca va, j'étais juste venu…

La phrase du brun resta en suspens et il écarquilla les yeux en apercevant Uruha, nonchalamment assis sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'exclama-t-il.

Uruha était bien la dernière personne qu'il aurait pensé trouver ici, et puis d'ailleurs comment y était-il arrivé ?

- Juste venu discuter un peu, et toi ?

Le regard de Sou passa de l'un à l'autre, sceptique.

- Non c'est…pas grave, dit Kenzo en se retournant.

Finalement il n'avait aucune de savoir ce que faisait Uruha ici, ce devait être louche comme d'habitude. Celui-ci se leva et passa son bras autour de son cou en tenant fermement sa prise pour l'empêcher de repartir.

- Eh vas-y, je suis sur qu'on est là pour la même raison. C'est ma présence qui te gène ? on se dit tout Kenzo, alors que je sois là ou pas ça ne change rien, je saurais.

- J'ai pas envie de déballer ma vie devant toi.

- arrête, c'est à cause de lui que t'es là je le sais, je suis concerné aussi d'une certaine manière. Tu vois nos esprits se recoupent, on est venu tout les deux en même temps.

- Je comprend rien…murmura Sou pour lui-même en les regardant de loin.

Uruha lâcha Kenzo et partit s'asseoir sur le canapé en l'encourageant du regard avant de se ratatiner au milieu des coussins pour faire oublier sa présence.

- Hum…tu as dis à Takeru que tu m'avais vu en boîte l'autre jour ?

- J'ai du le mentionner oui…il m'a dit que vous vous étiez engueulés alors j'ai juste précisé que je t'avais croisé comme ça, dans un sms. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

- He…je…c'est pas du tout ce que vous pourriez croire hein, j'étais venu seul, si tu le vois tu pourra lui dire.

Sou fit une mine blasée et regarda Uruha vautré dans son canapé avant de revenir à Kenzo qui se tortillait sur place.

- Pourquoi vous êtes tous venu me dire ça ? c'est quoi le problème là ?

- Hein ? Uruha de quoi tu te mêle ? qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit ? paniqua Kenzo.

- Je sais pas, de pas me faire d'idée parce que vous sortiez plus ensemble. En quoi ça me concerne !

- Uruha ! gronda Kenzo les joues rouges. C'est pas tes affaires !

- Désolé de vouloir mettre les choses aux claires et de vouloir t'aider.

- M'aider ? m'aider à quoi ? tu le connais même pas et tu débarques pour raconter notre vie privée !

- J'étais pas sur du tout que tu viendrais alors je l'ai fais à ta place, pardon de vouloir ton bien en m'immisçant dans tes affaires.

- Eh ! hurla Sou en se plantant entre les deux intrus, Uruha qui le dépassait d'une tête fixant Kenzo par-dessus ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés. Ca suffit oui ? vous êtes venu là pour vous taper dessus ? c'est quoi vos histoires, si vous avez un truc à dire à Takeru vous y allez vous-même !

- T'es pas au courant ? demanda prudemment Kenzo, un peu dépité.

- Au courant de quoi ?

- Je pensais qu'il te l'avais dit au moins à toi, ou que t'avais deviné.

Sou se laissa tomber sur le canapé avec un soupir bruyant.

- C'est pas vrai…alors vous sortez _vraiment_ ensemble…

- Bah…oui.

- Fallait le dire plus tôt, je comprend mieux là. Mais il m'avait juste dit que tu le poursuivait dans les toilettes et que tu lui faisait peur parce qu'il savait pas comment te foutres un râteau.

- Ca c'était au début, dit Uruha en faisait tourner son paquet de cigarettes entre ses doigts.

Sou regarda Kenzo avec une moue compatissante puis haussa les épaules en direction d'Uruha.

- Vous l'avez fais ? demanda prudemment Sou pour se rendre compte de la gravité de la situation.

Le brun ne répondit pas et se laissa tomber sur le canapé la tête entre les mains à côté de Sou agrippé aux accoudoirs qui se demandait encore pourquoi ces deux énergumènes étaient dans son salon.

- Oui, ton meilleur ami s'est fait culbuté et il t'as même pas mis au courant, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ça arrive à tout le monde, répondit Uruha à la place de l'autre. Kenzo releva la tête, encore plus outré que Sou et le frappa au ventre, seule partie de son anatomie directement accessible en restant assit.

- Depuis quand tu te permets de parler comme ça, t'es fou ?

- Uruha t'es mesquin, je pensais pas ça, c'est toi le plus âgé ici, c'est toi qui devrais être le plus sage, dis pas des choses comme ça, dit Sou avec une petite voix les sourcils froncés.

- Faut savoir si c'est la peine qu'on se mette en quatre juste pour une histoire de fesses ou si c'est plus sérieux, se justifia Uruha.

- Je t'ai jamais demandé ton aide enfoiré, toi t'es censé être là pour m'aider et ta vu ce que tu me dis ? t'as un problème en ce moment ? hurla Kenzo au bord de la crise de nerf. Je veux juste savoir où il est et qu'il me réponde !

- Pourquoi vous êtes fâché ? demanda Sou en essayant de faire abstraction d'Uruha qui écrasait son paquet de cigarettes entre ses doigts. Une raison stupide j'imagine.

- Je sais même plus, ses parents, ses copains…

- Ses parents sont assez dur tu sais, sois indulgent je crois que son père lui fait très peur.

- Eh bah laisse le mijoter un peu il reviendra un jour s'il tient à toi, lâcha Uruha.

- Non évidemment toi ça ne t'es jamais arrivé d'être en manque de quelqu'un, tu n'aimes personne d'autre que toi de toute façon, ça te va bien de dire ça tu peux toujours attendre les gens mais toi tu bougera pas.

- Ne me fais pas passer pour le méchant de l'histoire tu sais rien de moi et de mon comportement ! j'ai été bien plus loyal avec toi qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre, même ma mère compte pas autant pour moi, je suis toujours revenu vers toi, toujours ! s'échauffa Uruha.

- Ca suffit ! hurla de nouveau Sou en tapant du pied. J'irais parler à Takeru demain si tu veux vraiment pas le faire mais après tu te débrouilles.

Kenzo hocha la tête et essuya le coin de son œil auquel était accroché une larme d'énervement. Il renifla et cacha son visage dans ses mains. Uruha s'approche et le prit par les épaules pour le laisser pleurer contre son ventre en soupirant. Sou, plus gêné que quiconque ici se racla la gorge et se leva pour aller regarder par la fenêtre. Il n'entendait plus un bruit, même la respiration saccadée de Kenzo avait cessée, il se dit qu'il était peut-être temps d'y aller. Alors comme ça il ne se faisait pas de films lorsqu'il pensait en rigolant que Takeru serait bien capable de se laisser prendre dans les filets du brun s'il restait aussi peu vigilent. Il fut aussi un peu vexé qu'il ne lui ai rien dit ; il comprenait que ce soit gênant mais il avait espéré donner l'impression d'un ami fidèle à qui on aurait pu se confier. Et puis après tout sa vie privée ne le regardait pas mais à partir du moment où il y avait un problème, parler devenait indispensable. Qu'importe, il irait voir Takeru et rattraperait tout ça.

- on va y aller, dit la voix de Kenzo dans son dos. merci infiniment, je te revaudrais ça un jour.

Il resta planté quelques instants devant Sou en se tordant les doigts et fini par le serrer dans ses bras avant de sortir et de lui souhaiter bonne journée. Uruha le suivit et salua Sou d'un petit hochement de tête, les main dans les poches.

- Très sexy ton pyjama, murmura-t-il la langue entre les dents.

- Va t'en pervers ! s'indigna Sou en lui donnant un coup de pied et en claquant la porte.

Derrière il entendait déjà le ton monter et des phrases plus audibles que d'autres lui parvinrent, du genre « qu'est-ce que tu lui as dis toi encore ? » ou des plus distinguées comme « Je vais te briser les pattes arrière si tu continu »

Il remonta dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son futon en soupirant puis reprit la partie qu'il avait mis sur pause.

***

Le lendemain Sou, comme promis, se rendit chez Takeru dans l'espoir de faire dériver la conversation sur Kenzo et de lui faire passer le message subtilement, le pauvre lui ayant littéralement brisé le cœur la veille.

Il frappa à la porte et attendit, nous étions lundi, son père devait être au travail et sa mère affectée aux tâches ménagères, pourtant il entendit des bruits de pas précipités et des voix, dont une d'homme. La mère de Takeru lui ouvrit, le visage tiré et anxieux, un tablier noué autour de la taille.

- Oh bonjour Sou, dit-elle d'une petite voix. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, je voudrais voir Takeru.

- Tu sais où est mon fils ? hurla une voix dans l'entrée. Le père de Takeru apparu d'un seul coup derrière les épaules de sa femme, faisant sursauter Sou. Il n'est pas avec toi ?!

- Non…je suis venu lui parler justement.

- Il n'est pas là ! il n'est pas rentré depuis samedi soir alors si tu sais quelque chose dit le ! hurla son père d'une voix qui se brisa sur la fin de sa phrase.

- Non je ne sais pas du tout où il est je vous assure ! se défendit Sou.

Le père de Takeru le fixa d'un œil perçant, agrippé au chambranle de la porte comme s'il se retenait de ne pas tomber.

- Si tu as de ses nouvelles appel nous, dit-il d'un ton ferme où perçait l'inquiétude, et ne t'approche plus de mon fils, finit-il en lui claquant la porte au nez.

Sou resta interdit sur le palier pendant plusieurs minutes. Depuis quand Takeru fuguait-il ?

Il rentra à pas pesant chez lui tout en écrivant un sms, puis se ravisa et décida de sortir au centre de la capitale, quitte à y aller seul, ce n'est pas ce qui le dérangeait aujourd'hui. Il n'espérait pas croiser Takeru, quand on s'enfuyait c'était rarement pour aller dans les rues commerçantes.

« Kenzo, mauvaise nouvelle : Takeru est pas chez lui, son père m'a sauté à la gorge en croyant que je l'avais enlevé. Te fais pas de soucis je vais le retrouver. » envoya-t-il tout de même au brun.

« O_O quoi ? comment ça il a disparu ? ~(x**ω**x)' retrouve le je t'en supplie il répond pas ! je viens de commencer le boulot je mourrais sans avoir reçu ma paye ! $o$ »

Au cas où, et parce qu'il ne risquait rien à essayé, il envoya quand même un texto à Takeru. Même s'il ne répondait pas il y avait quand même une chance qu'il le lise. Il décida d'œuvrer dans la plus totale décontraction pour ne pas paraître trop suspect.

« coucou, t'es où là ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas de nouvelles : 4 jours c'est long ! ~(°_°) qu'est-ce que tu fabrique ?_? »

Contre toute attente, il reçu une réponse.

« Tu es chez toi ? j'arrive »

Ah, c'était bref et précis. Donc inquiétant. Que lui était-il arrivé ? si ça se trouve il s'était fait agressé dans une ruelle sombre ou pire ! Sou se pressa de rentrer chez lui pour éviter que Takeru n'arrive avant et resta collé le nez contre la vitre de sa chambre pour guetter son arrivée.

« je t'ai retrouvé ton amoureux, il devait pas être bien loin. » envoya-t-il rapidement à Kenzo pour le rassurer et éviter qu'il ne quitte son boulot en ambulance après avoir fait une crise d'angoisse.

- Eh bah alors, je suis passé chez toi tes parents m'on dit que tu étais pas rentré depuis samedi ! t'as dormi où ? il s'est passé quoi ? ne pu s'empêcher de questionner Sou impatient lorsque Takeru arriva.

- Je me suis engueulé avec eux samedi quand mon père est rentré d'une réunion de travail. Je suis partis chez toi mais tu étais pas là…

- Ah oui, mais qu'est-ce que tu as fais alors ?

- Je rien…je suis resté dans un bar.

- T'aurais pu aller chez Kenzo, fit judicieusement remarqué Sou.

- Il était occupé, dit Takeru boudeur.

- Ah mais oui c'est vrai, puisqu'il était en boîte avec Uruha.

- En boîte…avec Uruha…marmonna Takeru dépité.

- Oui, il est vraiment bizarre ce type, il a coincé Yuji dans les toilettes.

- Quoi ? pourquoi ?

- Pour lui faire peur, il avait pas apprécié qu'on embête Kenzo. J'avoue que si j'avais pas flippé aussi j'aurais bien rie.

Takeru resta silencieux, pensif. Alors ça y est, il allait noyer son chagrin en allant en boîte avec Uruha, ça devait être gaie, décidément les mains baladeuses d'Uruha ne lui inspiraient absolument pas confiance et le fait qu'ils soient sorti ensemble auparavant n'arrangeait pas l'affaire. Pour peu qu'ils aient bu un peu (il s'inquiétait surtout pour Kenzo, pour Uruha il n'y avait pas besoin de se poser la question) et ils se retrouveraient facilement dans une situation compromettante.

Même lui s'était laissé tripoter il y a quelques années alors qu'il aurait été bien plus récalcitrant et se croyait encore hétéro confirmé.

Ils sont passé me voir hier, continua Sou en voyant Takeru rester muet, sachant que ça cogitait dans son esprit. Kenzo est venu me demander de te dire, comme il n'arrivait pas à te joindre, qu'il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté dans leur relation, ils ne sortent pas ensemble ils étaient là-bas en tant qu'amis.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait voulu me dire ça ? fit remarquer mollement Takeru qui semblait pourtant très tendu intérieurement.

Sou pencha la tête sur le côté en soupirant.

- Pourquoi tu me l'a pas dis ?

- Dis quoi ?

- Je sais tout Takeru, c'est pas la peine de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Takeru ne répondit pas, fixant le plancher.

- Je comprend ce qu'il dois ressentir en fait, nier votre relation avec autant de conviction c'est presque vicieux. Tu l'aimes pas ?

- Qui te l'as dit ? demanda Takeru au lieu de répondre.

- Lui, il pensait que j'étais au courant. Il me connaît moins que toi et me fait plus confiance, c'est vexant. Alors tu l'aimes ou pas ?

Takeru baissa la tête, entortillant les doigts dans son pull.

- Parce que lui il t'aime, ça se voit. Je sais pas ce que tu lui as fait mais tas même réussi à les faire s'engueuler avec Uruha, continua Sou sans se laisser décontenancer par le mutisme de son ami.

- Tu m'aimes plus ? bredouilla Takeru sans relever les yeux.

- Pourquoi je t'aimerais plus ? t'es idiot toi ou quoi ?

- Pour avoir été un imposteur tout ce temps.

Sou s'allongea sur son futon et invita Takeru à faire de même.

- Non je t'en veux pas. T'as jamais été un imposteur avec moi hein ? mais à l'avenir tâche de te souvenir que je suis ouvert à toute discussion. Alors je t'écoute, dit doucement Sou.

- Je peux plus continuer à le voir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Mes parents…mon père vois le mal partout. Il a pété les plombs samedi soir, il est rentré complètement bourré et j'étais pas encore couché, il m'a traité de bon à rien et il a dit que j'avais de mauvaises fréquentations, qu'il allait plus me laisser sortit ni voir qui que ce soit, que je me dévergondai, patati patata. Il a laissé sous-entendre qu'il me voyait beaucoup découché, sortir avec Kenzo et toi, et que si ça continuait il me foutrait à la porte.

Il déglutit après avoir fait son monologue, les yeux vides et tristes.

- moi ? mais on se connais depuis longtemps il sait très bien qui je suis en plus, fit Sou piqué au vif.

Takeru haussa les épaules, il ne cherchait plus à comprendre.

- Mais là c'est les vacances en plus, t'es pas obligé de leur dire que tu vois Kenzo, si tu veux je te couvre, tu sais que mes parents partent pas mal le week-end, y aura personne pour vérifier.

Takeru secoua la tête en signe de négation.

- C'est trop compliqué je peux pas…

- Merde Takeru si tu voulais vraiment je suis sur que tu trouverais une solution. De toute manière quoi que tu décide il faut que tu y aille pour lui dire.

- Je veux pas y aller ! chouina Takeru.

- Ah non, t'y mets pas aussi ! lui non plus voulais pas venir te voir et quand il se décide tu fugue. Il attends que ça que tu viennes ! casse avec lui si tu veux mais assumes tes décisions.

C'est sur ses bonnes paroles que Sou voulu renvoyer Takeru chez lui avant que son père n'appel la polie, si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

- Je peux pas retourner chez moi maintenant, protesta Takeru.

- Alors profites-en pour aller chez Kenzo.

- Non pas maintenant en plus il bosse je connais pas ses horaires, je peux pas rester chez toi ? là si je rentre je ressors plus avant ma majorité.

- Non je suis désolé mais ce soir je sors avec mes parents. J'irais t'accompagner ce soir chez...

Il se tue, la voix couverte par la sonnerie de son portable qui était dans sa poche.

« Oui ? il est où ? » hurla une voix à l'autre bout du fil.

- hum, à côté de moi. Je vais essayer de te l'amener ce soir

« Quoi ? non attends…je serais chez moi à 19h mais… »

Sou raccrocha au nez de Kenzo et se retourna vers son ami qui avait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux exorbités.

- C'était lui ? Sou t'as pas le droit de m'obliger à aller le voir.

- La ferme, bien sur que si je peux, là tu te comporte comme un enfant gâté, à sa place je t'aurais déjà largué.

Sou l'attrapa par les bras et le tira hors du lit de force

- Je peux pas rivaliser avec Uruha, se plaignit soudain Takeru.

- C'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça. Et puis je te trouve bien plus beau que lui.

- Tu dis ça pour me flatter là…

Sou jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre ; en partant maintenant et sans se presser ils devraient arriver quand Kenzo sera rentré. Il fini la moitié du trajet en tenant fermement la manche du pull de Takeru après que celui-ci ai failli lui échapper deux fois à un croisement de rue. Arrivé dans la rue où habitait Kenzo ils ralentirent encore le pas et Takeru stoppa net, attrapant l'autre par les épaule l'air angoissé.

- Je lui dis quoi alors ?

- Je sais pas c'est pas moi qui sors avec lui.

Takeru trépigna sur place, la manche de son pull se balançant au bout de son bras, toute distendue.

- C'était bien ? demanda abruptement Sou.

- Qu'est-ce qui était bien ?

- Bah…avec lui, chuchota-t-il en roulant des yeux pour se faire comprendre. Je veux dire, je suppose que c'est lui qui…enfin t'as pris ton pied ? c'est comment par rapport à une fille ?

Takeru sembla se décomposer à vue d'œil au fur et à mesure que Sou débitait ses paroles.

- Je, mais…pourquoi tu… ! s'étrangla-t-il. Il t'as dis ça aussi ? comment tu sais qu'on a…

- Simple curiosité.

- Tu va me gronder mais…à vrai dire c'était ma première fois, chuchota Takeru.

- Oui je m'en doute.

- Non je veux dire, c'était ma première fois, vraiment, que ce soit avec un homme ou pas.

Sou cligna des yeux éberlué, comme s'il voulait se persuader que ce qu'il était en train de voir n'était pas réel.

- Toi tu…

- Oui bah c'est bon fiches moi la paix maintenant que tu sais tout !

Sou laissa échapper un gloussement et se mordit prudemment la lèvre pour ne pas pouffer de rire.

- T'as quand même pas répondu.

- M'ai j'en ai pas envie ça te regarde pas !

- Non…me dis pas qu'il est nul, en le regardant j'étais persuadé du contraire, et puis avec l'ex qu'il a…

- Oui bah ça va arrête de me parler de lui ! c'était bien ; ça te va ?

Sou afficha un sourire glorieux et poussa Takeru sur le palier. Il sonna vite à la porte et se retira de quelques pas en agitant les doigts en direction de Takeru qui semblait paralysé. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée avant même que Takeru n'ai le temps de bouger et Kenzo apparu derrière, haletant comme s'il avait couru un marathon. Il se passa les mains dans les cheveux et resta prostré sur le pas de la porte, tremblant. Aucun des deux ne bougeaient, ne savant quelle réaction aurait l'autre, ni même ce qu'il attendait. Il n'attend que ça, que tu aille le voir avait dit Sou, il n'avait aucune raison de mentir même si ce n'était que des paroles destinées à le rassurer.

Il sentit Kenzo hésiter, rapprocher son corps de quelques centimètres dans un mouvements avorté, les pieds fermement ancrés au sol. Takeru lui fit un petit sourire timide, encourageant, c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait lui donner pour l'instant.

- Bonjour, fit-il d'une toute petite voix qui se perdit dans un gargouillis au fond de sa gorge. Sûrement n'avait-il pas été entendu, qu'importe, on avait au moins vu ses lèvres bouger.

Kenzo se jeta sur lui et le pris dans ses bras, le serrant presque à l'étouffer ; quelque chose de chaud et mouillé se déposa sur sa nuque et il entendit renifler près de son oreille. Ils rentrèrent rapidement dans l'appartement pour terminer leurs retrouvailles tranquillement. Kenzo pressa ses lèvres sur la joue du blond en lui caressant les épaules, l'air soulagé.

- Tu m'a manqué, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

- Toi aussi.

Takeru se dégagea des bras du brun qui était près sur le moment à oublier toutes les reproches qui auraient pu traîner dans sa tête, oubliant même pourquoi ils en étaient venu à ne plus se parler. Prenant son courage à deux main, Takeru décida de se jeter à l'eau et de commencer avant que Kenzo ne lui fasse perdre ses moyens en le prenant dans ses bras ou en lui coupant l'herbe sous le pied en parlant en premier.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, commença-t-il piteusement.

- Je t'en veux pas, je t'aime, dit bêtement Kenzo.

- Ecoute ce que j'ai à te dire : j'ai pensé à toi tout le temps, trois semaines ça m'a paru une éternité, ça m'a aidé à comprendre comment marchait une relation, que ce n'était pas à sens unique et que tu n'étais pas là à disposition, pour mon bon plaisir, que passé la porte de chez toi j'étais…toujours amoureux de toi. J'ai menti tout le monde je tiens à m'en excuser.

Kenzo lui caressa tendrement la joue du revers de la main, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Kenzo malgré ça on peut pas continuer à se voire, continua le blond.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Kenzo choqué en retirant sa main.

- Mon père…entre autre. Il fais sous entendre que si je continue à voir des dépravés il m'enfermerait à double tour ou bien me foutrais dehors, et l'an prochain je sais pas quel sera mon emploie du temps. et s'il te plait me dit pas que je fais ce que je veux et que j'ai qu'a protester contre mes parents, c'est pas toi qui vis avec eux.

- Il me prend pour un dépravé…murmura Kenzo au bout d'un temps.

- Tout le monde, il aurait besoin d'aller voir un psy je pense. En plus il est parano.

Kenzo resta silencieux, il n'avait pas envie d'engager le conflit et il ne se le serait pas permis, après tout il avait raison, il ne connaissait pas les parents de Takeru et il n'avait aucun moyen de juger.

- Et tu ne peux pas…hum…bégaya le brun, rester avec moi !

- Rester avec toi ?

- J'ai un copain qui fait ça, il est allé vivre chez un pote pendant deux ans car il avait la maison de ses parents pour lui tout seul. Reste vivre avec moi, je t'héberge c'est tout, ça changera rien. Même juste pendant la semaine.

Takeru se dégagea en secouant la tête.

- Non pas ça, je peux pas. C'est beaucoup trop, je me sens pas de vivre avec quelqu'un, que ce soit avec toi ou quelqu'un d'autre.

- Mais je…je te laisse libre. Si tu veux je dors même sur le canapé. Je bosse, au final on se croisera pas si souvent que ça, je serais pas importun, se justifia-t-il.

- C'est pas le problème, continua le blond en secouant la tête, c'est une énorme décision, j'ai pas le courage je suis pas prêt pour ça. Je suis désolé.

Kenzo fut peiné mais attira tout de même le blond contre lui et tenta de l'embrasser, mais ce dernier détourna doucement la tête, aussi il se contenta de parcourir son cou et sa mâchoire de petits baisers.

- Il faut que je rentre chez moi avant de ne plus pouvoir le faire du tout, que je me fasse trancher la tête ou enfermer derrière des barreaux, annonça Takeru.

- Ca veux dire que tu me quittes ? demanda piteusement Kenzo en espérant qu'il aurait toujours un espoir de convaincre.

- Je veux pas te quitter…mais est-ce qu'on se reverra aussi ? dit Takeru en pressant ses doigts sur ses yeux clos. A quoi ça sert si on peut pas se voir ?

Kenzo failli répliquer qu'il y avait toujours une solution.

- travaille dur au moins. Si tes parents voient que tu fais des efforts ils te laisserons plus de libertés. Tout passera avec plus de facilité.

- Je suis pas sur, j'espère.

- Je suis sur que si. Tu m'aimes ? si tu m'aimes dis moi oui et dit moi que tu sera pas si pessimiste pour l'avenir.

- Je...oui…mais là ça va être dur.

Takeru se retourna et posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, déposa un léger baiser au coin des lèvres du brun et sortit sur le palier.

- On se revois quand même ? demanda-t-il prudemment en laissant entendre que s'ils venaient à se séparer pour de bon il n'excluait pas la possibilité de rester amis.

- Bien sur oui.

Takeru hésita un moment puis décidant que la situation était tout de même appropriée il choisit d'exposer tout les sujets de discussion maintenant.

- de toute façon, tu aura Uruha.

- Hein ?

- Pourquoi moi ? lâcha le blond. Je ne fais pas le poids face à quelqu'un comme lui si ?

- Pourquoi tu me parles d'Uruha ? paniqua Kenzo.

- Tu dois quand même bien mieux t'amuser avec lui, sur tout les plans.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça, ça n'a rien à voir je suis bien avec toi c'est tout. Je t'ai dit qu'il n'y avait rien ce n'est pas le genre de personne qu'il me faut.

Takeru baissa la tête en se mordant la lèvre et quitta Kenzo sur ces paroles rassurantes.

***

Takeru rentra tant bien que mal chez lui, la peur au ventre. Ah il restait persuadé qu'il ne fallait pas avoir peur de ses parents et il était aussi persuadé d'avoir une bêtise en disparaissant pendant deux jours mais sa patience et son endurance n'était pas à toute épreuve non plus, de même que la résistance de son père à l'alcool. Il tenait bien, mais une fois dépassé le verre de trop il devenait quelqu'un d'autre.

Certainement était-ce comme ça pour tout le monde, mais ce qu'il pouvait dire ou faire sous l'emprise de l'alcool était très révélateur. C'est comme lancer des petites piques méchantes pour faire ensuite d'un ton enjôleur que non, c'était pour plaisanter. Il y avait toujours un fond de vérité.

Sa mère éclata en sanglot lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, son père cria lorsqu'il rentra du bureau. Takeru eu la chance de ne pas se faire trancher la tête, la menace des barreaux planant toujours.

Quoi qu'il en soit Kenzo avait peut-être raison, il pourrait toujours essayé d'acheter son père avec de bons résultats scolaires, ça lui ferait toujours un sujet en moins pour polémiquer.

Au moins Kenzo ne lui en voulait pas et Sou était au courant de tout, ce qui pesait diablement moins sur sa conscience. Les séances de psychanalyse avec Sou ne se firent plus que par portable, Takeru préférant prendre ses précautions et économiser la patience de son père. Il sortirait quand il en aurait réellement besoin. En attendant il se tracassait pour Kenzo, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de mettre ses nerfs à l'épreuve très longtemps et il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il voulait.

Sou lui avait dit que selon lui, il était dommage qu'ils rompent, que Kenzo était un type bien qui méritait lui aussi qu'on prenne soin de lui et qu'on fasse des efforts dans son sens. Le petit spectacle de Kenzo chez Sou avait finalement payé. Il faut dire qu'il était assez sensible aux larmes.


	14. Chapter 14

**On ne peut faire la paix qu'avec ses pires ennemis**

**Partie 14**

Des touffes de poils volèrent un peu partout quand Kenzo secoua la brosse avec laquelle il peignait son chat. La boule de poils se tordait en tout sens sur le carrelage en ronronnant, regardant parfois son maître, ses yeux dorés à moitié clos emplis de bonheur. Dieu que cette bête était mignonne. Si seulement Takeru ronronnait comme ça quand on le brossait…il faudrait qu'il tente d'essayer un jour.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit ? roucoula Uruha en s'allongeant à plat ventre sur le canapé.

Lui par contre, il savait très bien faire ça…Kenzo continua de brosser son chat quelques instants sans se retourner pour trouver le temps de choisir quoi répondre.

- Je sais pas trop où il en est. C'est son père surtout, je le comprend mais bon. Je lui ai proposer de l'héberger, même juste un temps, mais l'idée le réjouit pas.

Uruha se releva et se déplaça sur le côté gauche du canapé, glissant une mèche de cheveux brunes derrière l'oreille de Kenzo assit par terre, toujours penché en avant pour caresser du doigt le menton du chat.

- C'est triste. Il lui faut sûrement du temps il est jeune. Mais je crois qu'il mesure pas la chance qu'il a de t'avoir.

Kenzo ne répondit pas, il avait les joues qui commençaient à le chauffer un peu, alors qu'Uruha caressait distraitement le contour de sa mâchoire.

- Et toi, tu serais près à vivre avec quelqu'un ? avec moi par exemple ? dit Uruha tout doucement.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Kenzo troublé.

Uruha contourna le canapé et vint s'asseoir sur les genoux du brun en poussant discrètement le chat du pied, et glissa ses bras fins autour de son cou, frôlant son visage du bout du nez. Ses lèvres, c'était une véritable obsession, à être proche de lui comme ça, plus celle d'Uruha le frôlait tout en restant hors de portée, plus il avait envie d'approcher les siennes.

- Parce qu'on ne se voyait plus trop ces derniers temps, et je me disais que tu commençais à me manquer terriblement, continua Uruha à son oreille. C'est triste qu'on se soit séparé, je ne me rappel même plus pourquoi.

- On était pas fait pour être ensemble c'est tout. Et personne ne te manque.

Uruha attrapa si violemment le visage du brun entre ses mains qu'il lui fit mal aux dents et le fixa dans les yeux.

- Peu de personnes compte à mes yeux c'est tout. Alors en attendant d'en trouver une je perd pas mon temps et je profite des autres.

Sur ces mots il déposa ses lèvres sur celle de son compagnon, pétrifié, glissant sa langue entre sa bouche entre ouverte et sa douce main sur le cou du brun qui se laissa faire et mis d'interminables secondes à réagir, détournant la tête pour se délivrer de cette douce emprise.

- Il te prend quoi là ?

Kenzo se leva, repoussant Uruha et l'obligeant à se mettre debout aussi.

- tu sais, il faut faire des choix dans la vie. Moi j'ai fais le mien depuis longtemps pour notre bien à tout les deux, maintenant si tu te rend compte, toi, que tu as fais le mauvais je ne peux rien pour toi, je ne reviens pas sur mes décisions, dit Kenzo.

Uruha resta coi quelques instants, la tête basse, alors que Kenzo ouvrait la fenêtre et s'appuyait sur le rebord.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il en venant s'accouder à ses côtés.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ?

- Parce que je suis jaloux de l'attention que tu lui portes et de l'énergie que tu déploies pour lui.

- Je l'aime c'est tout.

Uruha resta silencieux, il ne servait à rien de continuer cette discussion puisqu'il savait qu'il avait perdu, même si ce n'était pas vraiment une bataille car il ne cherchait pas à tout prix à récupérer Kenzo, il ressentait juste certaines émotions qui le rendait désagréable et qu'il avait identifié comme étant de la jalousie. Il n'avais pas de problème d'éthique vis-à-vis de Takeru, il ne se sentait pas coupable, ça marchait ou ça ne marchait pas ave Kenzo c'est tout. En l'occurrence, ça n'avait pas marché. Ce qui l'avait surpris, et foutu un coup à sa fierté.

- Je vais y aller, dit-il le visage fermé en remettant sa chemise en place.

Kenzo resta sur le bord de la fenêtre, stoïque, suivant du regard sans le voir le blond qui s'éloignait dans la rue.

Takeru avait eu raison d'un côté, certes il fallait reconnaître que le blond ne faisait pas forcement le poids face à Uruha ; si l'on voulait sortir, tout le temps, sans se poser de question, faire des conneries – un peu -, rire, s'envoyer en l'air – beaucoup – c'est Uruha qu'il fallait. Il est sur qu'il n'oublierait pas de si tôt les cuites mémorables qu'il avait pris, les verres d'alcool enfilés jusqu'à s'en rendre malade, pour finir au mieux dans un lit avec lui et faire des choses que la décence et son propre bon sens interdirait en temps normal, pour se réveiller sans d'autres souvenirs le lendemain matin qu'un mal de tête épouvantable et parfois quelques accessoires étranges dont il n'aurait même pas soupçonné l'existence gisants par terre qui provoquaient des fous rires ou des grosses frayeurs, au pire tout simplement malade pendant deux jours à vomir ses tripes avachis dans son canapé.

Mais quitte à avoir l'impression de parler comme un petit vieux, il ne se sentait pas le courage de mener ce train de vie, en tout cas pas en suivant son ami sur ce chemin tout les soirs. Suivre un ami de temps en temps, c'était amplement suffisant.

Et Uruha avait beau dire qu'il serait capable d'être un amant tout à fait respectable, les bonnes habitudes se perdaient rarement en chemin. Il en avait fait l'expérience une fois, ça avait duré quelques mois, ça avait été sympa, divertissant, jouissif, incomparable et bien d'autres adjectifs encore qui auraient pu qualifiés cette époque de la glorieuse décadence, mais là il ne se sentait pas de recommencer.

Bref, Uruha avait beau lui faire frissoner les poils à chaque fois qu'il passait un peu trop près, tout cela ne le tentait plus. il voulait juste quelque chose de traditionnel et stable. Adieu le sexe fantastique, pour un temps.

***

« coucou, j'ai mon week-end, on pourrait se voir samedi ? ^_^ j'ai quelque chose à te proposer »

Takeru referma le clapet de son portable avec un sourire niai.

- Quoi qu'il te proposes, je t'interdit de dire non, dit Sou avec un ton autoritaire.

- Pourquoi ça ? tu m'énerves je te trouve bien enthousiaste dès qu'il s'agit de cette histoire.

- Oui, c'est bien plus drôle, sourit Sou en sautillant sur son coussin. Non sérieusement je trouve ça cool parce que je sens que quand t'es avec lui t'es heureux.

Takeru rougit et le remercia. Il ne promit pas de dire oui à n'importe quoi sans réfléchir, mais au moins il promit de réfléchir consciencieusement. Pourquoi un sms si gentil et décontracté, c'était gênant. Il sentait du Uruha là-dessous. Dans l'absolue ils n'étaient pas vraiment séparés, c'était une sorte de pause, un espace de flottement dans leur relation qu'il trouvait bien flou. C'était risible, il trouvait ça étrange : comment pouvait-on faire une pause dans une relation amoureuse. On ne s'arrêtait pas d'aimer quelqu'un ou de l'oublier pour un temps.

Il sonna précautionneusement à la porte de l'appartement de Kenzo , les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean, désireux de le revoir depuis leurs dernières entrevue. Kenzo lui ouvrit, il n'était pas seul, la musique était mise à fond et quelqu'un était allongé sur le canapé, un verre à la main, un magasine dans l'autre.

Takeru resta dans l'entrée, interdit, dévisageant le grand blond qui tourna la tête vers lui.

- Hey Takeru !

Il se leva pour venir le saluer. Pas de réponse.

- C'est Uruha. Alors tu m'a oublié ? je suis vexé.

Takeru se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler et respira profondément, espérant que cela débloquerait ses jambes qui refusait de bouger et dans lesquelles le sang s'était enfuit.

- Bien sur que je me souviens. Je m'attendais pas à te voir ici.

Ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes puis Takeru fini par baisser les yeux devant le regard noisette de son aîné qui semblait le dépouiller et son demi sourire déstabilisant. Merde il était vraiment trop beau. S'il n'était pas aussi sur de lui ça aurait déjà été beaucoup plus facile de résister à son charme. Kenzo posa sa main sur l'épaule de Takeru, le faisant revenir à la réalité et l'éloignant du grand blond.

- Il était juste de passage, Uruha vit en passant son temps chez les autres, je me demande à quoi lui sert son appartement, mais il va bientôt y aller là, justifia-t-il. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? ajoutat-il en se tournant vers Takeru.

- Oui pourquoi pas.

Kenzo passa dans la cuisine et revint s'asseoir sur le canapé, tendant un verre à Takeru. Uruha était debout près de la porte, mais ne semblait pas plus disposé que ça à partir.

- alors tu passes de bonnes vacances jusqu'à maintenant ? demanda distraitement Uruha les bras croisés , une cigarette fraîchement allumée entre les lèvres. C'est bon d'être encore étudiant quand même.

Takeru grommela et répondit par un vague " oui ça va "

Il ignorait ce qu'il faisait, lui, comme travail pour gagner sa vie mais il avait l'air plutôt décontracté et serein.

- En fait je voulais te demander si tu ne voulais pas passer quelques jours à la campagne avec moi, demanda Kenzo confiant.

- Eh, à la campagne ? avec toi ?

- En fait je voulais venir aussi mais bizarrement il a refusé, sourit Uruha.

- L'écoute pas je l'avais pas invité. Il venait juste de temps en temps avant, il est devenu pote avec ma grand-mère.

- Oui je l'adore elle est vraiment trop fun. Plus tard je l'épouserais avant qu'elle ne soit vraiment trop vieille pour moi si tu acceptes, dit Uruha d'un air terriblement sérieux.

Takeru les regarda ricaner tout les deux, la mine grave.

- C'est vraiment trop bien chez lui, murmura Uruha en direction de Takeru comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret, le pouce levé. Bon allez je vous laisse, rajouta-t-il avec un bref signe de la main.

Kenzo resta un moment silencieux, un sourire gêné sur les lèvres.

- Alors ça te dirais de venir avec moi ? je passe toujours la voir une semaine par ci par là, c'est à la campagne mais c'est vraiment un coin super sympa, il fait une chaleur idéale en ce moment, y a même une piscine, précisa-t-il en sachant que c'était un argument de poids.

- Eh bien, je…je ne sais pas c'est gentil de proposer, bégaya Takeru qui ne savait comment refuser l'offre, ou même l'accepter.

- Tu m'avais dis que tu ne faisais rien ce mois-ci, tout seul je m'ennuie un peu quand même tu vois, elle est très bavarde mais s'il n'y a que moi c'est la mort ! allez s'il te plait !

- Je vais voir avec mes parents mais pourquoi pas…mon père s'est calmé il a d'autre soucis en ce moment.

Kenzo lui fit un sourire lumineux à tomber à la renverse et se leva une fois de plus pour rejoindre la cuisine.

Ce n'était certainement pas la meilleur solution d'avoir accepter mais une proposition pareille faite avec ces yeux là, c'était difficilement refusable. Kenzo ne resterait pas indéfiniment dans cette indécision, ils auraient véritablement rompu, pour de bon, il ne lui aurait certainement pas proposé ça, mais rien que le fait de le voir se tenir aux côtés d'Uruha faisait dresser les cheveux de Takeru sur la tête, il restait persuadé que malgré les dires ils allaient bien mieux ensemble.

- Je te dirais quel jour je pars exactement et où c'est. Moi j'y vais en voiture mais i ça te conviens pas tu peux prendre le TGV et je passe te chercher à la gare.

- Non ça sera très bien comme ça.

Takeru s'empara du chat qui passait à ses pieds et le caressa jusqu'à ce qu'il ronronne, pour occuper ses mains et dissiper le malaise ambiant. Aucun des deux n'osait vraiment trop parler et chacun espérait quelque chose qui ne venait pas. Le blond fini par partir, se séparant à contre cœur du chat qui logeait entre ses petites mains et encore plus du maître qui priait pour que chaque minute qui le séparait de la date de départ soit raccourcie.


	15. Chapter 15

**On ne peut faire la paix qu'avec ses pires ennemis**

**Partie 15**

Takeru fourrait dans sa valise un dernier pull, tassant le tout pour essayer de faire rentrer tout ses vêtements et d'arriver enfin à fermer la fermeture éclaire. Partir une semaine et partie un mois, en terme de bagages, c'était la même chose : on ne savait jamais de quoi on aurait besoin sur place ni quel temps il ferait, alors on amenait tout.

Sur ces déductions il se retrouva avec une valise qui rentrait à peine dans le coffre de la petite Toyota de Kenzo. Quatre heure de route passèrent bien vite ; Kenzo avait pour habitude de mettre de la musique et de chanter (même danser dans la mesure du possible) le long du trajet d'autoroute, ce qui ne rassurait guère le blond qui fini par regretter de n'avoir pas pris le train. Kenzo n'avait pas mentit, le village dans lequel habitait sa grand-mère était des plus charmants, perché à flanc de colline dans une chaîne de montagnes de faible altitude. L'air y était frais et vivifiant, mais dès que le soleil décidait de se montrer sans aucun remparts il faisait une chaleur de plomb. C'était une grande maison traditionnelle aux murs crème et au toit d'ardoise, le paysage était à faire pâlir de jalousie n'importe quelle carte postale et le jardin lui aurait fait le bonheur de n'importe quel amoureux de la nature. Kenzo : +1 pour le cadre romantique.

Ils arrivèrent en fin d'après midi, il faisait encore une chaleur lourde et un calme paisible régnait dans les environs. Le portail était ouvert et une petite dame un peu ratatinée se tenait sur le bord de la chaussée, mains sur les hanches.

- Mémé ! s'écria Kenzo en sortant de la voiture pour rejoindre la vieille dame.

- Ah mon garçon ! tu as encore grandit !

- J'aimerais bien mais ça fait longtemps que je ne grandis plus, je crois que c'est toi qui rapetisse.

Takeru assista à la scène depuis la voiture, se demandant quelle attitude adopter puis par politesse descendit du véhicule pour venir saluer.

- Je te présente Takeru, c'est un ami, dit Kenzo d'une voix forte.

- Il aurait besoin de manger ce petit ! répondit la grand-mère en le regardant de la tête aux pieds, il est aussi maigrichon que toi, les jeunes ne se nourrissent donc plus à notre époque ? tant qu'à faire je préférais celui d'avant, il avait pas beaucoup de gras sur lui non plus mais au moins il était grand !

L'autre ? d'avant ? encore Uruha c'est ça. Kenzo : -1, grâce à mémé.

- hum, mémé s'il te plait…geignit-il.

- Bon venez par ici que je vous montre vos chambres.

- Je sais où elles sont depuis le temps.

- Je parlais pas pour toi enfin, il faut ben faire visiter à ton ami, tu avais déjà oublié que tu avais un invité ? tu sais pas te tenir, on voit que c'est pas moi qui t'ai élevé.

Kenzo poussa le premier soupir de la semaine et céda le passage à Takeru pour faire faire le tour de la propriété.

- Vous dormez ensemble ou vous faites chambre à part ? demanda la grand-mère en arrivant dans le couloir où donnait les chambres.

Takeru fut surpris de la question et se demanda sous quel statut ils étaient venu exactement.

- chambre à part ! s'écria-t-il avant que quiconque ne puisse rajouter un mot.

- Ah bah t'aime t'ennuyer toi. Enfin au moins vous ferez pas le bazar jusqu'à cinq heure de matin, parce que moi quand je me réveille la nuit je me rendors plus…bon je vous laisse vous installer je vous appellerais quand il sera temps de manger.

La grand-mère s'éloigna en continuant de marmonner alors que Kenzo cachait un sourire amusé derrière sa main. Kenzo attrapa la valise de Takeru qui trônait au bout du couloir et la porta jusque dans la chambre couleur gris/beige très dépouillée dans laquelle la seule décoration était une estampe un peu jaunis mise sous verre.

- Tu peux mettre tes affaires dans l'armoire là, précisa-t-il en partant ranger ses propres vêtements dans la chambre juste en face.

Au dîner ils étaient face à face, la grand-mère au bout de la table présidant le repas. Takeru se fit taper sur les doigts quand il voulu se lever pour aller chercher dans la cuisine un couvert manquant mais rattrapa son impudence en complimentant la grand-mère sur la qualité de la cuisine.

- Mange donc ! insista-t-elle en resservant pour la troisième fois le petit blond qui manquait d'exploser. Et alors comment vas ton amis là, uraha ?

- Uruha, corrigea Kenzo.

- Oui c'est pareil. Tu nous l'as pas amené cette fois ?

- Mémé je sais que tu l'aimes beaucoup mais il va pas venir à chaque fois. Il a demandé de tes nouvelles si ça peut te rassurer.

- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers Takeru.

- Euh je suis étudiant. Dans la même école que Kenzo.

- Ah oui…bien, bien.

- Tu n'as besoin de rien ? demanda Kenzo en accompagnant Takeru jusqu'à sa chambre.

- Non ça va merci.

- J'espère qu'elle ne t'as pas trop traumatisé, ricana le brun.

Takeru secoua la tête en souriant, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas se vexer de ce qu'une petite grand-mère pouvait vous dire.

- Le cadre compense. Bon je vais me coucher aussi, alors bonne nuit.

Il resta un moment face au blond, hésitant et déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue avant de s'enfuir.

***

Takeru dégainait son appareil photo à n'importe quel moment pour mitrailler chaque recoin de la propriété, si possible plusieurs fois le même à différents moment de la journée pour avoir différentes lumières.

Ils avaient fait le tour du domaine rapidement un après-midi, derrière la maison qui se trouvait un peu en surélévation par rapport à la route, une petite terrasse de plaques d'ardoise grise puis un peu plus loin une piscine en forme de haricot recouverte d'une bâche bleue qu'ils « avaient intérêt à passer aux filets s'ils ne voulaient pas nager au milieu de feuilles mortes et de bestioles noyées »

Le jardin s'étendait loin, était très bien entretenu et Takeru avait eu le malheur de disperser du gravier hors du sentier sur lequel il avait normalement sa place en jouant avec le chien du voisin, ce qui avait eu le don de faire rappliquer la grand-mère en courant avec un râteau, chassant le blond et ratissant l'allée entière en grommelant à chaque pas que ce n'était plus de son âge mais en refusant catégoriquement qu'on l'aide.

N'ayant qu'un voisin réellement proche les limites du terrain étaient assez floues et même si les arbres et les buissons délimitaient la propriété il n'y avait ni mur ni barrière.

Un mauvais temps semblait ne pas vouloir partir et les deux premiers jours le ciel ressemblait plus à un immense dôme opaque, blanc et froid mais le soleil fini par briser cette carapace cotonneuse pour redevenir l'astre brûlant qu'il se devait être en cette saison.

Kenzo attrapa doucement Takeru ce soir là alors que la nuit commençait déjà à tomber.

- Tu viens dehors avec moi un peu ?

- Mh oui d'accord.

Ils sortirent donc dehors, le ciel était assez époustouflant, d'un bleu profond et pur où brillait des étoiles et une lune presque pleine. Contrairement aux autres soirs elle n'était pas floue et brouillardeuse, ce qui signifiait que le beau temps continuerait certainement.

- viens on va par là, dit Kenzo en pointant du doigt le fond du jardin couvert de bosquets et d'arbres derrière lesquels commençait une petite butes de quelques mètres de haut qui signifiait le début de la foret.

- Ca me fait peur, il fait noir sous les arbres, dit Takeru qui craignait plus le grand méchant loup qu'il pourrait y rencontrer que l'obscurité elle-même.

Kenzo haussa les épaules en le traitant de froussard et disparu derrière un arbre, laissant Takeru seul à la lisière de la forêt.

- Kenzo ? appela-t-il timidement après plusieurs secondes de silence. C'est pas drôle revieeeens !

Silence.

Quelque chose lui chatouilla l'oreille et il se retourna en poussant un hurlement de nymphette.

- t'es con tu m'a fais peur ! s'étrangla Takeru en essayant de frapper Kenzo qui éclatait de rire en se tenant les côtes.

Il s'éloigna en trottinant pour se rapprocher de la maison, le blond le poursuivant en continuant de lui frapper l'épaule. Le brun s'arrêta au bord de la piscine et contempla l'eau transparente et illuminée par les spots placés au fond de l'eau.

- Tu crois qu'elle est encore assez chaude pour se baigner ?

- Tente tout seul. Les bains de minuit, très peu pour moi.

Kenzo ne se fit pas prier et retira t-shirt et pantalon pour se retrouver en maillot de bain, qu'il avait déjà sur lui. il s'assit sur le rebord de la piscine pour laisser ses jambes tremper dans l'eau et s'y laissa tomber totalement quand il vu qu'elle avait une température raisonnable.

- Tu veux pas venir ? elle est vraiment bonne.

Takeru secoua la tête d'un air buté, plus par esprit de contradiction que parce qu'il refusait réellement de piquer une tête. Kenzo ressortit tout dégoulinant après avoir fait quelques brasses et vint tourner autour de Takeru qui se mit sur ses gardes, trouvant ça très louche.

- On a mangé tôt, alors pour le coup j'ai de nouveaux faim, dit Kenzo en passant sa main mouillée dans ses cheveux. Elle va bien finir par réussir à nous engraisser, à chaque fois je repars avec deux kilo de plus.

Kenzo posa sa main sur l'épaule de Takeru et le poussa d'un grand coup sec dans la piscine où il tomba la tête la première sans avoir le temps de se retenir à quoi que ce soit. Il refit surface en crachant de l'eau, encore trop sous le choc pour être complètement furieux. Il s'accrocha au bord de la piscine en essayant de s'y hisser tant bien que mal, se frottant les yeux sur lesquelles dégoulinaient des gouttes qui s'accrochaient à ses cils.

- Kenzo ! je vais te tuer viens là ! hurla-t-il. En plus je suis habillé !

Il se remit debout en titubant, les vêtements complètements trempés, collés à son corps et se mit à courir après le brun qui semblait fière de son coup. Il réussi à l'attraper et ils restèrent agrippés l'un à l'autre sans faire de gestes, de peur que l'autre n'en profite pour faire un mauvais coup. Takeru poussa lentement Kenzo vers le bord de la piscine le regard noir, le tenant fermement par les poignets.

- Je m'en fiche, je suis déjà mouillé, ricana Kenzo. J'y retournerais pas sans toi.

- Ah oui ? si je meurs d'une pneumonie ça sera ta faute.

- Avec la chaleur qu'il fait ! même sans soleil je suis sur que dans 10 minutes je suis sec.

Il se libéra d'une torsion du poignet et empoigna Takeru par l'épaule qui au même moment faisait un croche pied au brun pour le faire tomber. Aussi tombèrent-ils tout les deux. Takeru s'accrocha au cou de Kenzo pour ne pas se noyer, toussotant et crachant l'eau qu'il avait malencontreusement avalé.

- Eh te noies pas, ça serait moi qui serait responsable, s'inquiéta-t-il en l'entourant de ses bras pour le maintenir à la surface.

Takeru continua de tousser en essayant de dire quelque chose et hocha la tête.

- Désolé, dit Kenzo, c'est pas ma faute si tu sais pas nager.

- Je sais nager espèce d'idiot, articula Takeru la voix enrouée.

Kenzo glissa ses mains sous les fesses de Takeru en l'obligeant à enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille et profita du fait qu'il ne pesait rien dans l'eau pour continuer à le porter en attendant qu'il se remette de ses émotions.

- J'ai froid, souffla Kenzo en caressant le dos de son amis sous son t-shirt qui flottait à la surface de l'eau.

- Eh bah crève c'est toi qui a voulu venir ici, pesta Takeru entre deux hoquets, les yeux rougis.

- Mais…tu est méchant, tu pourrais me réchauffer, proposa le brun en descendant sa main le long de la colonne vertébrale du blond qui se raidit et écarta son torse de l'autre qui le tenait cependant toujours prisonnier.

- Sûrement pas. Arrête on est pas venu ici pour ça, couina-t-il.

Kenzo approcha sa tête et pressa son nez contre celui du blond, jouant un peu avec son piercing, essayant de capturer ses lèvres mouillées. Takeru ne résista pas longtemps et répondit au baiser d'abord timidement puis avec plus d'entrain.

Kenzo les amena jusqu'à l'extrémité de la piscine et assit le blond sur la dernière marche, restant debout à sa hauteur pour lui enlever son t-shirt.

- Tes habits ne te servent plus à rien là, tu va avoir plus froid qu'autre chose.

Takeru se laissa faire sans rien dire, après tout si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir, et à lui aussi…Il se laissa sortir complètement de l'eau et s'allongea sur l'herbe épaisse. Effectivement sans ses vêtements qui lui collaient à la peau il avait moins froid, et l'air était vraiment lourd et chaud. Le brun avait tellement raison quant à ses motivations pour devenir riche…une maison comme celle là était vraiment quelque chose qui avait de la valeur, il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il avait dit ça, il devait être habitué à venir ici souvent, et à amener ses petits amis. Il ne devait pas être le seul à s'être fait jeter dans la piscine de la sorte, dans tout les cas, Uruha avait du y nager aussi avant lui. il grogna et se frappa mentalement ; il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à lui constamment, il fallait qu'il croit dur comme fer qu'il n'y avait plus rien entre eux aussi fallait-il qu'il arrête de les imaginer tout le temps ensemble. Voilà que Kenzo était en train de le caresser de toutes part en le faisait frissonner et en lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait bien envie de lui faire l'amour sous les étoiles – quel romantisme !il n'y aurait jamais cru – et tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire c'était tergiverser sur un ex amant qui lui gâchait la vie uniquement, en fait, parce qu'il était un peu trop beau et présomptueux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? t'es pas concentré je le sens, à quoi tu penses ? demanda Kenzo en stoppant.

- Je, heu, rien. Enfin si, à toi, se rattrapa Takeru de justesse.

- Je te crois pas.

- Pourquoi ? si je t'assure.

Le brun entremêla ses doigts à ceux du plus jeune en pinçant les lèvres et retourna l'embrasser un peu violemment pour l'obliger à se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait. Il suçota ses tétons avec précautions et descendit encore pour venir embrasser l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

- Mh…Kenzo arrête, je…je veux pas le faire .

- Ah…

- Pas au milieu du jardin, geignit Takeru.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'ici quelqu'un va nous espionner caché derrière les buissons ?

- Ah, oui pourquoi pas ! s'exclama le blond en se tordant le cou pour apercevoir les fourrés un peu plus loin.

- N'importe quoi.

- Et si elle nous vois ?!

- A cette heure là elle dort ou elle est devant son feuilleton et elle risque pas de sortir.

- Méé…

Sa protestation se perdit au loin alors que le brun le faisait taire grâce à d'habiles maniements buccaux.

Takeru imita son aîné qui glissait ses mains sous ses cuisses et tripotait les parties les plus sensibles de son anatomies. Il attrapa délicatement le sexe du brun entre ses doigts et le caressa doucement tout en se cambrant sous les douces mains de son compagnon.

Kenzo renversa leurs positions et plaça fermement ses mains sur les hanches du blonds qui se retrouvait assis sur son bassin, la tête renversée en arrière et sa peau blanche et lisse brillant du délicate lueur bleutée et mouvante venue l'eau.

Takeru se mouvait sur le brun, la tête penché sur le côté, ses mèches de cheveux mouillées collant son cou, se laissant dévorer du regard .

- Kenzo, je veux pas faire ça tout seul, j'y arriverais pas.

- pourquoi ? je te laisses faire ça sera plus cool pour toi, t'ira à ton rythme.

- C'est gentil, grimaça Takeru ironiquement.

Kenzo se retourna à nouveau et replia une jambe fine et lisse comme la porcelaine contre le torse du blond pour s'introduire en lui doucement après l'avoir consciencieusement préparé.

- Ah c'est dur par terre, haleta Takeru en se cambrant tant sous les caresses du brun que pour soulager ses omoplates sur lesquelles il sentait déjà les brins d'herbes s'imprimer.

- Pourquoi tu crois que je t'ai proposer d'être dessus.

Il glissa ses mains sous le dos du blond, mordilla son oreille et ses tétons pour le faire gémir et s'allongea sur l'herbe fraîche en inversant pour la troisième fois leurs positions, laissant Takeru à cheval sur lui. Et ce n'était pas si désagréable puisque cela permettait d'avoir une vue imprenable sur le petit corps nu et offert au dessus de lui. Quoi de plus agréable que de contempler son amant mouvant sur lui, ça l'excitait encore plus.

Takeru pris appuie sur ses mains de par et d'autres de la tête du brun qui soulevait son bassin à rythme constant et trouva la position la plus confortable et la plus adéquate pour finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé.

Kenzo caressait ses cuisses pâles les doigts crispés en y laissant des marques blanchâtres qui s'effaçaient au fur et à mesure de ses passages, remplacées par d'autres, il apercevait la lueur tremblotante des étoiles entre ses paupières à demi closes qu'il s'évertuait à garder ouverte le plus longtemps possible ; depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de venir dans ce jardin pour y faire autre chose que se promener. On avait beau dire, il avait toujours su que le cadre jouait pour beaucoup.

Il fini par s'abandonner et ferma les yeux, n'appréciant plus le moment que par ses autres sens aiguisé, l'odeur du chlore et de l'herbe coupée, des bois environnant et de la terre mouillée embaumant l'air dans lequel ne se propageait que le doux son de petits animaux discrets et peu nombreux et la respiration saccadé du blond. L'air était si pure et le silence si profond qu'on pouvait presque le palper. Un oiseau hulula au loin, une chouette sûrement. Et ensuite un râle un peu plus profond et une longue plainte de plaisir qui fut étouffée après être montée en décibel. A quoi bon, qui les entendait ici ?

Takeru se redressa, le dos droit comme un i et laissa sa tête tomber en avant, la bouche entrouverte qui laissait filtrer un souffle chaud et régulier.

Kenzo lui se retint moins que le plus jeune pour garder la nuit aussi silencieuse qu'elle l'était habituellement quand il atteint l'orgasme. Takeru s'allongea sur le tapis vert et moelleux et se blottit entre les bras de son compagnon, caressant doucement son torse du bout du doigt et entremêlant ses jambes aux siennes, près à s'endormir totalement nu en plein milieu du jardin, à la vue de n'importe qui et pire que tout, en proie à tout les moustiques de la région qui se délecteraient sûrement autant de sa peau tendre que Kenzo.

Un grincement strident et un bruit de volet frappant contre un mur résonna dans la nuit, faisant se redresser d'un bond le petit blond qui sursauta alors qu'il glissait lentement vers le sommeil.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est !! s'étrangla-t-il en essayant de distinguer quelque chose autour de lui.

Il n'aperçu que Kenzo étendu à ses côté qui faisait signe de se taire en pressant son doigt contre sa bouche.

- Alala quelle chaleur, et qui fait un boucan pareil aussi…marmonna une voix éraillée qui s'élevait de la maison.

Takeru se tourna horrifié vers Kenzo qui semblait juste totalement hilare. Ce dernier se leva précipitamment, attrapa leur vêtements éparpillés un peu partout et lui fit signe de se lever.

- Viens, on rentre vite, chuchota-t-il tout en se mordant un doigt pour ne pas rire trop bruyamment.

- Héé…attend moi ! kenzooo, geignit Takeru en rampant par terre la mine déconfite.

A vrai dire il n'avait pas le courage de se lever en vitesse et encore moins de courir…Kenzo fit demi tour et attrapa Takeru d'un bras autour de sa taille et l'autre sous ses jambes, s'en allant tranquillement vers la maison en le portant.

Il traversa les couloirs sur la pointe des pieds et le déposa sur le futon, referma consciencieusement la porte coulissante et se jeta à ses côtés, lui qui avait déjà disparu sous les couvertures.

- Ne me touche pas toi ! gronda Takeru en donnant une tape sur la main du brun qui entourait ses épaules. J'étais sur qu'on aurait pas du faire ça là !

- Oh mon petit chat ~ t'as pas le goût du risque, murmura-t-il en frottant son nez contre le cou du blond.

Il se blottit contre son dos en poussant un soupir de bien être et s'endormi sans demander son reste.

***

Takeru se réveilla la bouche pâteuse avec l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi du tout. Il mit une bonne dizaine de minutes à retrouver une vue normal et à se repérer dans l'espace, et constata alors en tâtant derrière lui qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Il enfila un t-shirt et le premier short qui lui tombèrent sous la main et se rendit dans le salon en suivant les voix qui lui parvenait pour trouver son chemin.

- Ah bah il est enfin levé ton copain !

C'est comme ça qu'il fut accueilli par la grand-mère qui était assise à côté de Kenzo, bras croisé su la table, une assiette vide devant lui.

- J'ai failli t'attendre pour manger mais j'avais trop faim, viens, tu veux quelque chose ? demanda-t-il en se levant.

- Mh, c'est pas grave.

Il le suivit jusque dans la cuisine et attendit sagement que Kenzo lui sorte de quoi prendre un petit déjeuner tardif. Il lui lança un coup d'œil inquiet mais Kenzo secoua la tête l'air sur de lui pour lui faire comprendre que malgré tout ils ne s'étaient pas fait griller l'autre soir.

Ils passèrent la fin de semaine le plus tranquillement du monde à sortir dans les environs, n'allant qu'une seule fois en ville à cause de la distance trop importante. Au final Takeru ne regrettait pas le moins du monde d'être venu ici, et évidemment il s'était encore fait avoir, mais qu'à cela ne tienne, Kenzo continuait à lui prouver preuve à l'appuie qu'ils étaient fait pour être ensemble et que nier l'évidence ne menait à rien. Ils rentrèrent sur Tokyo une fin de matinée, Takeru partis le cœur léger comme rarement il ne l'avait eu, et celui-ci devint du plomb lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en ville, même encore à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres de chez lui. il allait retrouver sa maison, ses parent, la vie agitée et tout cela le faisait souffrir d'avance. La seule chose qu'il ne regrettait pas de retrouver, c'était les magasins.

A son retour son père ne lui adressa pas plus la parole qu'avant, il se contentait, depuis sa pseudo fugue, de regards appuyés et intransigeants, le suivant des yeux à chaque déplacements interne à la maison, et rêvant certainement de pouvoir faire de même dès qu'il passait le palier de la porte d'entrée. Kenzo avait recommencé à travailler, de nouveau ils ne se voyait plus que de temps en temps en semaine, mais ils se voyait, c'était le principal, et leur situation n'était pas plus pénible que n'importe quel couple qui avait des obligations.

Plus que quelques semaines qui passeraient à la rapidité de l'éclair et il retournerait en cours. Là, ce sera plus compliqué.


	16. Chapter 16

**On ne peut faire la paix qu'avec ses pires ennemis**

**Partie 16**

Rentrée, école. Cours. Troisième année en perspective, et une bonne de dose de patience pour la supporter.

Retour aux blagues stupides de Yuji qu'il ne supportait plus, retour aux gens insupportables et collants, aux filles, aux profs. Et plus de Kenzo à embêter entre les cours ; même pas ça pour le consoler et lui remonter le morale. Sou, cependant toujours présent ne le lâchait plus d'une semelle, il en devenait même parfois lourd, surtout au début lorsqu'il s'efforçait de ne pas aborder de sujet sensibles ou de ne pas poser de questions trop personnelles mais compensait en le dévisageant perpétuellement. Heureusement il avait fini par se lasser, la situation lui apparaissait maintenant comme normale et il ne faisait plus son curieux.

Takeru était assis par terre sur le coin de son minuscule pull, recroquevillé pour éviter la rosée qui s'était déposée dans l'herbe à cause de la brume ambiante. Sou était assit à ses côtés, jambes repliées, grognant alors que son ami l'avait obligé à l'accompagner dehors malgré le mauvais temps et les nuages gris qui avaient repris leurs droits. Ils rentreraient le jour où ils auraient vraiment froid et où il neigerait. Et encore…c'était cool la neige. C'était devenu une sorte de rituel, le passage obligé au parc pendant les pauses. Il consentit à se lever lorsque Sou lui tapota le bras en tremblant (cet idiot n'avais pas de pull)

Voilà l'automne qui revenait, il n'avait plus le temps de rien faire, comme il l'avait prédit son emploi du temps était surchargé, celui de Kenzo un peu moins et il s'était déjà fait engueulé parce que le mois dernier ils ne s'étaient vu qu'une seule fois (et en plus, ils n'avaient rien fait)

Takeru se garda bien par la suite de faire languir ainsi Kenzo en justifiant un trop plein de travail quand il se retrouva allongé à même la table à manger sans avoir eu le temps de s'apercevoir de rien, les quatre pattes en l'air.

Depuis la fabuleuse expérience des vacances à la campagne avec piscine à domicile Takeru s'était surpris à compter les jours, ou tout du moins les semaines qui s'écoulaient depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il se voyait parfois le nez en l'air, le sourire niais durant des heures de cours particulièrement pénibles à se remémorer cet étonnant parcours. Combien de fois s'étaient-t-ils vu ? les moments avaient-ils été tous mémorables, lesquels avaient été les meilleurs ? que changer, n'y avait-il aucune décision à prendre et juste à laisser aller la vie comme elle les avait très bien porté jusqu'à présent ? Parfois il se remémorait leurs première rencontres. Une fois il s'était même fait viré de cours à cause de son air espiègle et inattentif en repensant à Kenzo nu sous la douche et en s'imaginant une toute autre finalité à cette étrange scène où il ne se serait pas enfui lâchement.

Il ne parlait plus du tout à Yuji qui lui, sortait toujours avec Akiko. Ce qui l'étonnait encore plus que cette terrible fidélité (supposée) et solidité du couple était la totale indifférence avec laquelle Kenzo abordait l'affaire, à tel point que Takeru en était venu à se demander si toute cette crise de jalousie protectrice et fraternelle n'était pas un machiavélique stratagème depuis le début.

Toujours est-il que le temps passait , que les aiguilles tournaient et ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter, l'hiver avait amené son grand manteau froid, si vite que noël se fit bientôt sentir. Fidèle à ses traditions et à son esprit romantique, Kenzo aimait noël. C'était toujours le prétexte à sortir, se promener sous les flocons de neige et à essayer de les garder aux creux des mains avant qu'ils de se liquéfient (tentative bien veine)

Takeru lui n'avait aucune attaches particulière à cette fête ; horreur numéro 1 il la passait systématiquement avec sa famille, (comité plus ou moins réduit c'était un enfer) horreur numéro 2 il s'emmerdait royalement, horreur numéro 3 il ne recevait (quand il en avait) que des cadeaux désuets et avec l'argent qu'avait son père il n'était même pas capable de lui offrir des choses correctes.

Il espérait, et était même certain de pouvoir déroger aux Trois Règles Horribles de Noël pour cette année et s'échapper Dieu sait où en amoureux.

Il était debout au milieu d'un couloir bondé, les mains glissées entre les rainures du radiateur pour soulager ses doigts engourdit et attendait Sou qui sortait de la salle de classe avec un peu de retard. Lorsqu'il fut rejoint par son ami ils sortirent du bâtiment et se pressèrent jusqu'à la grille pour enfin être libérés d'une journée de cours et se retrouver, ô joie ! dans une rame de métro bondée.

Takeru marchait à toute vitesse, accroché au bras de Sou, fixant le sol juste à ses pieds pour éviter, au cas où, une plaque de verglas (même s'il ne faisait pas assez froid) ou une flaque d'eau traîtresse. Soudain Sou sembla lui être arraché du bras, il entendit un « ouch ! » et se retrouva seul au milieu de la rue, sans plus personne à ses côtés. Il se retourna perplexe et vit Sou, sourcils froncés, tête levée vers un homme châtain clair et très grand dans lequel il était visiblement rentré de plein fouet.

- Uruha, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna-t-il en s'approchant.

- Je vous attendaient à la sortie. On peut dire que j'ai pas eu de mal à vous trouver, merci de m'être rentré dedans Sou.

- L'intéressé fit la grimace fit la grimace et se massa le front où il semblait s'être cogné.

- On fait un petit truc avec Kenzo pour noël alors évidemment je suis venu vous inviter.

- Oui bien sur, dit Takeru qui se voyait mal refuser l'invitation même si la présence d'Uruha ne l'enchantait guère.

Il fut d'ailleurs surpris que Kenzo ne se soit pas débrouillé pour qu'ils se retrouve seul tout les deux où qu'il n'ai pas échafaudé de plans machiavéliques pour qu'ils se retrouvent coincés à la fête foraine dans une nacelle. Peut-être avait-il juste toléré la présence d'Uruha pour sabrer le champagne.

- Et toi ? reprit Uruha.

- Silence.

- Sou ?

- Mh ?

- Tu viens ?

- Moi ? s'étonna le blond. Pourquoi, je suis invité ??

- Bah oui, tu es un ami de Takeru. Et puis je ne veux pas tenir la chandelle, des fois qu'on ne trouve personne d'autre à inviter.

- Je…oui d'accord.

- Parfait ! alors on se rappel hein.

Takeru resta un moment blasé à regarder le grand blond s'éloigner rapidement, sans un coup d'œil pour les étudiants qu'il croisait. Apparemment il ne faisait pads la sortie des écoles.

- A ton avis je lui offre quelque chose ? demanda Takeru sur le chemin du retour.

- Bah je sais pas, ça lui ferait sûrement plaisir oui.

- Mais quoi ? s'interrogea Takeru sceptique.

- Pour ça c'est pas moi qui peut t'aider. A mon avis que tu lui offre quelque chose lui fera déjà plaisir, répondit Sou plein de sous entendus.

Takeru ne dit rien, vexé, et ils se séparèrent au tournant d'une rue. Pour faire simple Takeru demanda de but en blanc à Kenzo s'il désirait quelque chose de particulier. Cela sembla le surprendre au premier abord et il répondit gêné qu'il ne savait pas.

- Tu offres des cadeaux toi ? avait-il demandé sur le même ton que Sou précédemment.

- Ca m'arrive oui, dit Takeru en faisant la moue.

- Pourquoi, il avait vraiment la tête d'un égoïste de première ? cette réponse de l'aida pas alors il décida de prendre le premier truc utile qu'il trouverait. Tien, et pourquoi pas un briquet ? même si ça serait une incitation à continuer à fumer au moins il serait sur que ça servirait.

Il rentra chez lui un peu épuisé, salua ses parents et s'enferma quelques heures dans sa chambre puis redescendit manger. Le rituel habituel.

- Takeru il va falloir que tu annules ce que tu avait prévu pour Noël, dit son père d'un ton direct.

- Quoi ? mais tu avais dit que c'était bon, ça fais des jours que tu es au courant que je ne serait pas là.

- Je sais bien mais j'ai une réunion professionnelle très importante et tu te doit d'être là, je suis désolé.

- Mais pourquoi moi ? qu'est-ce que je viens faire dans cette histoire ?

- J'emmène ma femme, dit-il en posant la main sur l'épaule de son épouse, il est normal que j'emmène mon fils qui est maintenant grand.

Takeru resta interdit, la bouche ouverte, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Il ne pouvait quand même pas lui faire ça !

- Mais tu ne pouvais pas le dire avant !

Son père répondit par un petit soupir d'exaspération et continua de manger, laissant Takeru fulminer et sortir de table sans toucher à son repas, vert de rage. Et en plus de ça il allait se faire passer un savon alors qu'il n'était même pas responsable.

***

- Quoi !? tu te fou de moi ! hurla une voix dans le téléphone qui lui vrilla les tympans.

- Mais…je suis vraiment désolé, je te jure que c'est pas ma faute, tu crois que ça m'amuse ?

- Mais envoie le paître ton père ! t'avais promis que tu viendrais, je te veux pour moi à noël ! s'énerva Kenzo énervé.

- Je sais bien mais apparemment c'est super important il faut qu'il fasse bonne impression, on remettra ça à plu tard, le jour de noël même on s'en fou après tout…

Takeru entendit un grognement enragé derrière lequel se cachait certainement des mots peu élogieux puis le bip distinctif indiquant que son interlocuteur avait raccroché. Voilà, merci papa, grâce à toi il y a des points de confiance à rattraper. Il ignora la tenue qu'il avait soigneusement préparée et mise de côté pour le jour de noël et se contenta de quelque chose de moins sophistiqué. Cette soirée ne méritait pas qu'il porte les même habits qu'il aurait eu en allant s'amuser avec Kenzo… il regretta juste de ne pas avoir de vêtements décrépis et réellement laids pour pouvoir faire honte à son père.

Ils se rendirent dans un restaurant un peu chic au centre de la capitale, Takeru n'avait aucune idée du déroulement de la soirée comme on ne l'avait tenue au courant de rien, et se retrouva déboussolé dans une immense salle où étaient installés une dizaine de tables les unes à côtés des autres au milieu de convives se saluant tous plus respectable ment les uns que les autres.

Takeru compris vite pourquoi il était indispensable quand il se retrouva assis en bout de table en face d'une jeune fille de son âge à la longue chevelure brune qui était à coup sur la fille de quelqu'un d'important au vue de ses vêtements chic et de sa manière hautaine de regarder autour d'elle.

Elle avait de faux ongles recouverts de strass et de diamants et une robe rose pâle qui lui arrivait au genoux. Il se retrouvait donc à devoir tenir compagnie, voilà une chose à rajouter sur sa liste des horreurs de noël. Son père s'approcha de lui et se baissa pour être à sa hauteur et lui parler doucement.

- Takeru, je te présente Ayumi, c'est la fille d'un de mes collègues venu de Kobe, j'espère que tu lui tiendra compagnie durant cette soirée, tu vois elle aussi a des obligations. Elle ne connaît pas vraiment Tokyo aussi c serait bien que tu lui fasse visiter un peu pendant les quelques jours qui viennent.

Chouette, le voilà guide touristique et baby-sitter. Voilà comme ça son père devait être chargé d'un contrat important avec une boîte de Kobe et tant qu'à faire, il voulait aussi caresser la fille dans le sens du poil. En plus de lui foutre sa soirée en l'air il avait désormais des responsabilités. Dans quel monde vivions nous, depuis quand les affaires dépendaient-elles du bon vouloir des filles des patrons ? Takeru s'efforça de sourire et salua la jeune fille. Kobe, quelle idée d'habiter là-bas aussi, elle était maso ou quoi ?

- Alors, c'est bien Kobe ? demanda-t-il pour engager la conversation.

- Oui, répondit-elle simplement en souriant et en donnant un petit coup de tête en avant, ses cheveux se balançant sur ses épaules. Si je vis là bas c'est pour rester avec ma mère, mais je pense que d'ici quelques années je monterais m'installer ici.

Il regarda autour de lui, maintenant que tout les invités étaient assis, et devina qu'on avait placé les « enfants » en bout de table. C'est-à-dire eux deux, à part 2 gamins dont la moyenne d'âge tournait autour de 6 ans. C'était une blague, tout les collègues de son père ne pouvaient pas ne _pas_ avoir d'enfants ! il sentit soudain la malchance s'abattre sur lui et soupira un bon coup pour se donner du courage.

Le lendemain Kenzo l'appela pour avoir des nouvelles. Sans grandes surprises il semblait assez énervé et avait du faire un effort monumental pour s'emparer du téléphone. Effort bien mal récompensé par les réponses de Takeru.

- Salut, alors ça c'est bien passé ? dit-il d'une voix morne.

- Oui ça va…ça aurait pu être pire.

- Tu seras libre quand ? ce soir, demain ?

- Heu…à vrai dire ça sera pas possible là je suis vraiment navré. Je te préviendrais dès que possible mais dans les deux trois jours qui viennent, non.

- Ah…d'accord…

- C'est tout ce que dit Kenzo platement. Il ne chercha même pas à savoir le pourquoi du comment et raccrocha, résigné. Takeru fut atterré de se qu'il venait de faire, mais c'était trop tard. Si jamais son père ne lui revalait pas ça…

Il rejoignit Ayumi à la sortie de son hôtel et lui demanda donc de le suivre scrupuleusement dans les méandres du métro tokyoïte.

- Ou est-ce que tu voudrais aller ? demanda-t-il en sachant qu'elle n'en aurait aucune idée.

- Je ne sais pas trop, je t'avoue que je ne suis venue qu'une seule fois et il y a longtemps.

- Okay alors on a qu'à commencer par les lieux les plus touristiques et on verra après ce qu'on aura le temps de faire. Demain ça e va pour aller faire les magasins ? tu es une fille, tu aime faire du shopping ?

Elle hocha fortement la tête et le remercia.

- oui, j'aimerais vraiment tout voir !

cool, au moins elle était enthousiaste, il aurait pu tomber sur une mégère. Il restèrent sous la tour de Tokyo une dizaine de minutes mais elle avait trop le vertige pour monter, elle accepta de faire un tour dans une grande roue tout en s'agrippant à son bras pendant la montée tout en s'émerveillant. Ils auraient été plusieurs, il l'aurait même invité au karaoké mais il se voyait mal l'inviter chanter à deux… Il passèrent absolument partout, même à Roppongi, il fut surpris de son attrait pour Akihabara, elle fit des mines d'émerveillement ou de dégoût en traversant Harajuku. Comme il l'avait prévu ils n'avaient plus le temps de réellement faire du shopping et il doutait fort qu'Harajuku soit l'endroit qu'elle préférait. Il promis de l'emmener à Shibuya, ce qui l'enchanta beaucoup plus. Mine de rien cette journée ne lui avait pas fait de mal même si dès qu'il cessait de s'activer il pensait à ce que Kenzo pouvait bien faire. Il était certainement terriblement en colère et même sans être particulièrement rancunier il devait avoir du mal à digérer ce coup là. Et puis Takeru ne se comportait pas comme Uruha pour se faire pardonner, ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses. Pour une fois il retrouvait la position dominante dans la situation, celle qu'il avait au départ, qu'il avait subtilisé et faussement adopté, certes, mais qui lui faisait du bien. Car même s'il aurait pu faire faire n'importe quoi à Kenzo, il s'avait très bien que ce n'était pas lui qui faisait avancer l'histoire.

- dit moi Ayumi j'aurais un conseil à te demander, dit-il alors qu'ils flânaient dans une rue illuminée de guirlandes. Il faudrait que je trouve un cadeau pour un ami mais je n'ai aucune idée de quoi. Qu'est-ce que tu offrirais à un homme ?

Elle sembla tout d'abord assez décontenancée par la question puis haussa les épaules.

- Et bien je ne connais pas ses goûts, dis moi comment il est.

- Je pensais peut-être à un briquet ou un parfum…

- Non, le coupa-t-elle sèchement. Les gens font toujours l'erreur d'offrir des parfums alors que c'est beaucoup trop personnel comme cadeau. Oublie tout de suite le parfum.

- Ah…

- Un jolie briquet c'est sympa. Peut-être un vêtement ou un truc de déco.

- De déco ? fit Takeru en haussant un sourcil.

- Tu demandes conseil à une fille.

- Oui…allons manger et on en reparlera après.

Ils passèrent dans un fast-food et rentrèrent à son hôtel (le fast-food c'était pas très chic mais elle avait voulu retourner dans sa chambre pour se changer et mettre quelques fringues dont elle venait de faire l'acquisition)

Elle alluma la télé et s'assit à côté de Takeru qui picorait quelques morceaux de viandes refroidit après avoir fait le tour de la chambre affublée d'une nouvelle robe (courte) en s'admirant sous toutes les coutures et en faisant profiter à Takeru au passage.

- Tu ne trouves pas que les parents sont bien ennuyeux ? je suis contente d'être venue à Tokyo mais à quoi ça servait que je vienne à ce foutu repas.

- Et moi donc, je ne te le fais pas dire ! j'avais vraiment des trucs plus importants à faire, failli-t-il exploser.

- Oui mais, heureusement que tu étais là.

Il posa son repas sur la petite table basse qu'ils avaient approché du lit, gêné.

- Tu es vraiment gentil, je te plait avec cette robe ? demanda-t-elle le plus naturellement du monde.

Takeru déglutit et la balaya du regard tout en évitant ses yeux brillants.

- He…elle te va très bien, répondit-il sincèrement.

Elle baissa la tête, les lèvres pincées et s'assit côté de lui, posant sa main sur sa cuisse.

Voyant qu'il restait interdit face à la demande et ne réagissait pas elle approcha ses petites lèvres rosées et les posa sur celle du blond, pétrifié. Il tourna la tête pour lui faire comprendre que c'était non. Quelle chanceuse, il n'aura jamais autant ménagé une fille.

- J'ai appris que tu n'avais pas de petite amie.

- Qui t'as dit ça ?

- Je l'ai entendu de la bouche de nos père respectifs .

- Mon père ne sais pas forcément tout…justifia-t-il.

- Je suis un bon partis disent-ils, bouda-t-elle.

- Certainement plus que moi, donc tu mérites aussi mieux que moi, sourit-il pour la décourager.

- Je ne te plait pas ?

- Tu es très jolie mais je ne pense pas que ce soit possible. Si ça se trouve mon père m'aurait fait sortir avec toi juste pour servir ses intérêts, ça ne te chagrines pas ?

Elle haussa les épaules et s'assit sur ses genoux, quémandant un baiser. Et voilà, il était dans le pétrin. Que faire, la repousser délicatement ne suffirait pas, alors l'envoyer balader maintenant et se faire décapiter par son père ? après une longue réflexion il décréta qu'il préférait s'attirer les foudres d'hommes d'affaires présomptueux plutôt que celle de Kenzo.

Il fut submergé de remords quand il constata que cela faisait deux bonnes minutes qu'elle était sur lui à se délecter de ses lèvres offertes, et la repoussa, se levant pour éviter toute nouvelle attaque. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il tombe sur des gens entreprenants qui le traitaient comme une proie ? que c'était fatiguant d'être beau !

- Désolé mais je sors avec quelqu'un, aussi agréable que puisse être cette journée, c'est impossible.

- Les garçons ne sont pas aussi fidèles que ça, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Tu as une image bien négative des hommes, fit-il déçu. Rien que pour cette fâcheuse opinion que je désapprouve je te dois de te dire non pour te prouver que tu as tord.

- C'est de l'hypocrisie ça ne compte pas, tu en as envie, insista-t-elle.

Il la considéra un long moment, l'observant sans gène, assise sur le lit dans sa robe courte, de petites jambes fines aux chevilles aussi petites que ses poignets, des épaules menues, on aurait pu la briser juste par la force du regard.

- Non, répondit-il simplement.

Elle sembla terriblement déçue.

- mais je trouve que tu es jolie et très gentille, on pourrait être amis.

- Elle ne répondit pas, attrapa son sac et la main du jeune homme et sortit de la chambre.

- Allons faire les boutiques, dit-elle autoritairement en mettant son manteau.

Après avoir parcouru les rues commerçantes dans tout les sens en s'attardant devant les magasins les plus chics et les plus chers (un nouveau sac à main Vuitton alors qu'elle en avait un au bras) ils entrèrent tranquillement vers la station de métro la plus proche. Il lui acheta une crêpe (priant pour qu'elle s'en mette plein les doigts) et elle le remercia en sautillant sur place et en lui donnant un petit baiser au coin des lèvres. Ce qui devait arriver arriva. Il s'immobilisa au milieu du passage piéton se faisant bousculer de tout côté, elle s'arrêta également, perplexe, léchant un index recouvert de sucre.

- Vous vous connaissez ? demanda-t-elle doucement à Takeru qui fixait les deux hommes qui s'étaient aussi arrêté en face d'eux. Takeru ne répondit pas, serra entre ses doigts tout les paquets d'Ayumi qu'il lui portait gracieusement.

- Bon…

L'effort surhumain qu'il avait fait pour ouvrir la bouche fut vain, il ne fini même pas son mot, au même moment Uruha attrapa le bras de Kenzo et le tira en avant pour continuer leur route.

- Un truc super important hein ? marmonna Uruha qui pencha la tête vers lui en passant à ses côtés.

Ils se fondirent bien vite dans la foule et disparurent instantanément de quel droit celui là se permettait-il de lui reprocher quoi que soit ! il n'avait même pas laisser le temps à Kenzo de parler, si ça se trouve il aurait eu des choses à dire. On le tira par la manche plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne la tête. Ayumi avait la tête baissée et s'excusait platement.

- Je suis désolée je te fais perdre ton temps, tu devais avoir plein de choses à faire, tes amis sont peut-être vexés.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à repartir dans une série d'excuse il préféra la couper.

- Non c'est pas ta faute c'est moi.

Il lui prit le poignet et il la raccompagna à son hôtel.


	17. Chapter 17

**On ne peut faire a paix qu'avec ses pires ennemis**

**Partie 17**

- Sou ? il m'est encore arrivé une merde ! dit Takeru en rentrant chez lui, le téléphone vissé à son oreille.

- Encore !

- J'ai croisé Kenzo alors que je me promenais avec une fille à qui j'avais acheté une crêpe.

- Et ?

- Et tu sais bien comme il jaloux, et que j'avais annulé la soirée à cause du boulot de mon père.

- T'as qu'à lui dire que c'est ta sœur.

- J'ai pas sœur !! Sou coopère s'il te plait !

Un long silence s'installa à l'autre bout du fil, à tel point que Takeru cru que son interlocuteur était parti.

- Sou t'es là ?

- Oui mais je sais pas quoi te dire moi. Fait comme la dernière fois, va le voir et il tombera dans tes bras. Vous étiez pas non plus en train de vous bécoter avec la fille.

- Heu…non…

- Bah voilà qu'il en fasse pas tout un plat non plus alors.

Il raccrocha, exaspéré. Visiblement il avait été dérangé. Kenzo était encore censé travailler, aussi attendit-il le jour de l'an pour passer le voir, sur qu'il serait là. Chose imprévue, il n'était pas là. Il apprit par la suite qu'il était chez sa grand-mère pour 3 jours et était injoignable.

Il s'équipa de tout ce qui lui était nécessaire pour se faire pardonner et se rendit chez Kenzo le week-end suivant. Il était étonnant qu'il n'ai pas prévenu de son départ, partir sans prévenir et précipitamment n'était pas son genre.

Il sonna à la porte et fit son plus beau sourire qui ne manquait jamais de charmer le brun. Ce ne fut pas Kenzo qui lui tomba dans les bras mais un poing qui s'abattit sur son visage.

Il s'effondra sur le sol, se tenant le nez qui le picotait déjà dangereusement et d'où il sentait un liquide chaud couler à toute vitesse.

- Putain t'es… CA VA PAS LA TETE ! hurla Takeru complètement sonné, les doigts et la bouche maculées de sang.

Kenzo esquissa un geste vers le petit blond agenouillé par terre mais se retourna et claqua la porte.

Takeru resta à moitié vautré par terre,la main sur le visage et tâtonna autour de lui pour trouver le sac qu'il avait laissé tomber par terre. Un mouchoir en papier tomba devant lui et il s'en empara d'un coup sec avant de relever les yeux vers son sauveur. Des chaussures noires vernies d'une longueur incroyable comparée aux baskets de Takeru s'arrêtèrent devant lui. un jean délavé, une chemise. Il releva la tête encore et encore, jusqu'à voir le visage d'Uruha qui le regardait de haut, impassible. Déjà qu'il était très grand, vu du ras u sol à le dominer de toute sa taille, il était carrément impressionnant. Takeru se releva d'un bond, pressant le mouchoir contre son visage ensanglanté.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Uruha d'une voix légèrement irritée en retirant ses lunettes de soleil.

- Ca te regarde ? et toi, mêle toi de tes affaires !

- Pour qu'il te mettes un poing fallait vraiment que ce soit sérieux. Dégages tu m'insupportes à être là alors que tu le mérites pas. C'est moi qui doit être là ce soir.

- Pardon ??

- T'es qu'un hypocrite et un menteur, tu annules un truc super important pour aller te balader avec une fille, tu lui apportes rien, t'es jamais là pour lui, c'est toi le plus égoïste ici, dis moi combien de fois il a eu l'opportunité de te remercier pour quelque chose que tu as fais pour lui ? le jour où il s'apercevra que tu l'aimes pas ça fera mal, et je veux pas de ça.

Takeru resta muet, totalement éberlué. Il était vraiment sérieux en avançant ça ?! Il avait un train de retard ce mec, il y a quelque temps il aurait pu lui reprocher n'importe quoi mais plus maintenant ! comment pouvait-on être jaloux et vouloir à tout prix récupérer quelqu'un dont on ne prendrais pas soin, qu'on tromperais et qu'on rendrais malheureux. Il avait la vision trouble et surtout avait très chaud à cause de son saignement de nez. Il eu littéralement l'impression d'exploser et se jeta sur Uruha en hurlant toute sorte de choses.

- Espèce de sale menteur tu racontes n'importe quoi !

Sa fureur fut accentuée par le fait qu'une partie de son cerveau savait que Kenzo était juste de l'autre côté de la porte, tout près. Evidement il ne faisait pas le poids mais Uruha ne s'attendait pas à voir foncer un possédé sur lui et il fut trop surpris pour réagir immédiatement, mais reprit vite le dessus.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas et Kenzo se statufia sur le pas de la porte en voyant la scène.

- Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que vous foutez !

Il empoigna Takeru par le col qui se débattait comme un forcené et demanda des explications à Uruha qui le tenait à distance à bout de bras avant d'épousseter son pantalon non sans un regard plein de haine destiné au blond. Celui-ci continuait de vouloir sauter sur Uruha mais Kenzo l'entoura de ses bras pour essayer, non sans mal, de l'empêcher de bouger.

- t'es qu'un enfoiré, criait Takeru, comment tu peu être d'aussi mauvaise fois, tu sais pertinemment que j'ai jamais rien fait de mal contre lui et tu prétends être mieux que moi alors que tu écumes les bars et que t'as 36 amants, et après tu viens le voir en lui disant que tu l'as toujours aimé et que tu peux être quelqu'un de respectable, mais commence dès maintenant peut-être que tes arguments auront plus de poids ! j'ai jamais prétendu être le seul à l'aimer mais c'est certainement pas toi qui peux te vanter de le rendre plus heureux que moi ! fais toi enfin une raison c'est tout, c'est moi qu'il a choisit alors trouve toi quelqu'un d'autre et si tu veux vraiment prouver ta bonne foie, des gens honnête y en a plein ! tu l'aimes pas en fait, t'as juste la haine que lui ne t'aimes plus et ne fasses plus tout ce que tu veux, t'as la haine d'avoir perdu le contrôle sur lui, t'es qu'un égoïste profond c'est tout, c'est que pour ta satisfaction personnelle.

Il se tue et déglutit, la gorge sèche et les yeux rouges en se rendant compte de se qu'il venait de dire. Uruha lui se taisait toujours et les regardait, le visage troublé, avec l'air d'avoir envie de vomir. Contre toute attente c'est Kenzo qui rompit le silence.

- Vas-t-en Uruha s'il te plait.

- On devais passer le nouvel an ensemble, dit-il d'une voix étranglée.

- On devais passer le nouvel an _tous_ ensemble. Il n'y avait plus que toi, finalement ça sera pas le cas.

- Mais…

- Tu es mon meilleur ami, je sais que ça s'arrangera, tu reviendras, en attendant vas-t-en là.

Le grand blond remit ses lunettes de soleil et partis presque en courant. Kenzo tira Takeru dans son appartement et claqua la porte. Il alla dans la salle de bain et revint dans le salon avec du coton et du savon avant même que le blond n'ai le temps de bouger.

- Pardon, j'aurais pas du te frapper, je me suis emporté.

Takeru ne répondit rien et arracha le coton des mains de Kenzo pour se nettoyer le visage lui-même. il enleva son piercing sur lequel du sang avait séché et ne dit rien pendant toute l'opération. Kenzo eu un demi sourire et toussota.

- Je rêve ou vous venez de vous battre pour moi.

Takeru remit son piercing et tâta précautionneusement son nez pour en vérifier l'état.

- Ouha…on avais encore jamais fait ça pour moi…

- Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ? demanda Takeru d'une voix dure en le coupant.

- Euh…je sais pas, j'étais pas bien cette semaine. Voir que tu m'avais caché la vérité ça m'a mis hors de moi. Que tu m'ai dit que avais à voir quelqu'un d'autre j'aurais fais avec, mais que tu me dise que c'était un truc super important qui…

- C'était censé être le cas…

Kenzo tourna la tête sur le côté et renifla, il avait les yeux rouge lui aussi. Takeru était peut-être stupide par moment mais il n'était pas aveugle et il vit bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, quelque chose d'autre. Il mit son orgueil de côté et l'entoura d'un bras. Il allait voir, l'autre blond, s'il n'était pas capable de s'en occuper correctement !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? y a un truc qui cloche ? c'est pour ça que t'es partis l'autre jour ?

- Ma grand-mère…c'était ses obsèques…

- Hein ?! oh je suis vraiment désolé ! mais pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlé ?

A vrai dire il ne l'était pas tant que ça parce que de un il ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois et de deux elle lui préférait Uruha (ce qu'il pouvait aisément comprendre mais quand même) Ca lui fendait juste le cœur de le voir comme ça.

- Mais, elle était en super forme pourtant…fit-il remarquer.

Kenzo haussa les épaules, signifiant qu'il ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Cela expliquait bien pourquoi il avait un peu pété les plombs et pourquoi Uruha s'était acharné ainsi, à coup sur lui savait. Ca le désolait, il aurait réellement pensé qu'ils deviendraient amis car ils commençaient à être en bon termes. Cet homme était vraiment lunatique, un coup il venait lui affirmer qu'il n'y avait rien entre lui et Kenzo pour les réconcilier, et cela fait il piquait une crise de jalousie en venant lui cracher son venin à la figure.

- Ca n'a pas d'importance maintenant. je veux aller voir Uruha pour qu'il te présente des excuses, il doit vraiment avoir un grain.

Takeru secoua la tête, déterminé.

- Non c'est pas la peine. il viendra lui-même s'il en a envie. Quand il aura trouvé quelqu'un d'autre il se calmera. A mon avis il a envie de freiner un peu cette vie et de se calmer.

- Lui ? tu plaisantes j'espère ? il est pas encore assez vieux.

- Le temps de réfléchir au moins, mais il a besoin qu'on le force au début.

- Tu m'as l'air bien perspicace toi. Takeru t'es sur que c'est vraiment toi ? s'écria Kenzo en prenant le visage du blond dans ses mains pour le fixer dans les yeux.

- J'ai pas inventé ça tout seul, on l'a conclu avec Sou. C'est lui qui fait plein de déduction comme ça en parlant de lui.

- Ah tu me déçois, j'ai cru que tu étais devenu intelligent, fit-il en le lâchant.

Takeru fit la grimace et balaya la pièce du regard, les sourcils froncés.

- Attends j'ai oublié ce que j'avais amené dehors.

Il se leva, alla chercher le paquet resté devant la porte et revint, triomphant.

- J'ai un cadeau pour toi ! sourit-il en tendant l'énorme paquet. Kenzo cligna des yeux et s'en empara en le retournant dans tout les sens.

- Mais…ouah c'est énorme ce truc c'est quoi ! merci.

- Tu me remerciera après si tu en as toujours envie, suggéra Takeru en roulant des yeux.

Kenzo déchira le papier, sceptique.

- Un…mixer ? dit bêtement Kenzo en haussant les sourcils.

- A chaque fois que je viens il n'y a rien à boire, comme ça tu me fera des milk-shake, dit-il en battant des cils.

- Ah je vois, profiteur !

- Oui, tu m'en fera tout les jours en été, dit Takeru en se tordant les doigts.

- Tout les jours, rien que ça !

- Bah oui,si je viens m'installer chez toi.

Le sourire de Kenzo s'effaça et il le fixa, ahurit.

- Tu…tu veux plus ? paniqua Takeru en se sentant soudain très stupide.

- T'es sérieux là ?

Le blond se mordit la lèvre et baissa la tête, joignant les mains sur ses genoux. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas été sérieux la dernière fois qu'il avait proposé…

- Tu sais, je ne sais pas trop ce que je vais faire de la maison à la campagne. Mon père voulait la vendre mais je lui ai formellement interdit, t'imagines la chance que c'est d'avoir une maison comme ça. Alors j'envisage de la louer, ou même de m'y installer là-bas si je trouvais du travail, mais j'hésite à partir ou…

- RESTES ICI !s'exclama Takeru d'une voix forte.

Il était fou lui, s'enterrer dans un coin pareil à son âge ! ils iraient en vacances tout les deux et batifolaient dans la piscine, ça serait bien. Kenzo releva les yeux vers lui et sourit.

- C'est tout ce que j'attendais. Il écarta grand les bras et se jeta sur Takeru. Bienvenue à la maison ! hurla-t-il.

Fin.

* * *

Nananana *chantonne*

Oui j'ai toujours un peu de mal avec les fins de fic, désolée, j'espère que c'est pas trop brusque quand même;

**Ne partez pas il y a un épilogue ! =DDD**


	18. Epilogue 1

**Epilogue **

_Petit épilogue, afin d'illustrer quelque chose qui m'a sauté aux yeux lorsque j'ai fini ma fic, mais qui n'était pas prévu au départ..._

_D'ailleurs j'en connais certain(e)s qui ont vu juste XD_

* * *

Takeru s'immergea dans l'eau avec délectation, ses deux jambes ressortant de chaque côté de la baignoire.

Il ne connaissait rien de meilleur que de plonger dans un bain brûlant pour y rester des heures, nageant dans la mousse et s'enivrant de parfum.

Il ressortir la tête de l'eau en s'essuyant le visage des mains et recracha l'eau qui s'était infiltrée jusque dans sa bouche. Une main se posa sur son front et suivit les contours harmonieux de ses pommettes et de son cou pour finir par disparaître elle aussi sous l'eau, à l'abris de tout regards, dissimulée par la mousse. Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit dans la petite pièce moite et chargée d'humidité, et la main rejaillit de l'eau pour venir s'emparer de l'objet opportun qui avait brisé ce calme.

- C'est quoi encore ce bordel, quelle idée d'appeler pendant qu'on prend son bain !

- Eh bah réponds pas ! railla Takeru et fusillant du regard le téléphone.

Kenzo ouvrit le clapet et, à moitié penché par-dessus le rebord de la baignoire, tint le téléphone à quelques centimètres de son oreille mouillée. Une voix grésillante et inintelligible s'échappa de l'appareil, Kenzo hocha la tête plusieurs fois en grimaçant et émettant des grognements pour toute conversation, referma le portable et le lança à l'autre bout de la petite salle de bain sur une pile de vêtements entassés pèle mêle.

- J'en reviens pas, c'est quoi cette idée d'arriver si tôt ! pesta-t-il en se levant d'un bond, projetant des gerbes d'eau un peu partout sur le carrelage.

- Qui ça ? Ou ça ? s'enquit Takeru, très irrité s'avoir été dérangé dans sa séance toilettage avec son amoureux.

- Ton collant ami Sou. Enfin tout les autres par la même occasion, répondit Kenzo, tout aussi mécontent, attrapant une serviette et quelques sous-vêtements au vol.

Takeru fit la moue et replongea dans le liquide maintenant refroidie, jusqu'au nez, suivant d'un regard plein de hargne l'autre qui l'abandonnait seul dans la salle de bain. N'ayant plus aucune raison valable de rester à se friper seul dans l'eau, il sortit également, avec beaucoup moins d'entrain.

Nous étions presque mi janvier, pour être exact le 9. Pour cause de réveillon du jour de l'an un peu gâché et de fête entre amis mis à mal, celle-ci avait été quelque peu reportée, la supprimer totalement aurait constitué une hérésie. Evidement Sou n'avait pas pu se retenir d'arriver plutôt trop tôt que trop tard. Si on comptait en plus le fait qu'on pouvait considéré qu'une sorte de pendaison de crémaillère était indispensable à Takeru qui venait, pas tout à fait officiellement mais presque, d'emménager ici, l'excuse de se réunir et de festoyer était double.

Takeru s'habilla en vitesse, passa ses cheveux blonds platines au sèche cheveux et glissa discrètement sous le tapis trois moutons de poussières qui avait échapper au coup d'aspirateur rageur de Kenzo.

Plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard, c'est la sonnerie qui retentit et ce fut Kenzo qui se précipita sur la porte pour accueillir les invités. Une, deux, trois, quatre personnes entrèrent. Trois amis de Kenzo, la démarche agitée et sa sœur (damnation !) qui s'installèrent automatiquement sur le canapé moelleux. Puis on sonna à nouveau, à peine une minute plus tard. Kenzo alla ouvrir de nouveau, ne manquait que Sou qui en voulant à tout pris s'incruster arrivait finalement le dernier (même si ce n'était pas de beaucoup)

Il avait le regard fixé sur le paillasson et adressa un petit sourire désolé au brun qui resta la bouche à moitié ouverte, le nez retroussé en une petite grimace.

- J'ai amené quelqu'un, m'en veux pas, chuchota le petit blond en s'insinuant dans la pièce pleine de monde déjà en grande conversation.

Uruha, qui aurait eu du mal à se cacher derrière Sou, attendit anxieux sur le pas de la porte qu'on l'invite ou non à rentrer. Kenzo resta interdit quelques instants puis se détourna sans un mot en laissant le soin à Uruha de fermer la porte derrière lui et de s'installer tout seul comme un grand. Après tout Kenzo lui avait dit qu'il attendrait et son attitude complaisante envers ses sautes d'humeur était déjà un bien grand cadeau.

Takeru était dans la petite cuisine le dos tourné au salon, déballant des assiettes en carton quand Uruha se glissait derrière lui en toussotant.

- J'ai apporté ça…dit Uruha en posant un sac sur la table à côté de Takeru, figé d'horreur. Hum…voilà, tu as besoin d'aide ?

Le blond secoua fortement la tête sans se retourner et resta concentré sur le plastique résistant des ouvertures faciles inouvrables, aussi Uruha repartit dans le salon avec les autres. Que diable faisait-il ici celui là ? Jamais on ne pouvait s'en débarrasser, il était pire que la peste ! Et encore une fois il revenait comme si de rien n'était, il n'était même pas capable de s'excuser réellement et ramenait un dessert à la con en guise de signe d'apaisement ! Takeru souleva du bout du doigt le couvercle en carton et regarda l'énorme gâteau recouvert de crème en essayant de se persuader qu'il n'était pas du tout appétissant et qu'il serait hors de question qu'il y touche. Mais bordel ça marchait en plus ! Il avait failli se laisser avoir et répondre gentiment « ouah merci ! » à cette ordure. Ce mec savait trop bien se faire pardonner, il était pire qu'une nana, c'était un manipulateur professionnel, un menteur sans scrupule, un fouteur de merde… Takeru sursauta lorsque sa main dérapa dans l'énervement en tirant trop fort sur le plastique et se cogna au mur. Une main se posa sur son épaule et la tête de Kenzo apparu à sa droite, une moue boudeuse et inquiète sur le visage.

- ça va ?

- oui, répondit-t-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'Uruha viens faire là…commença Kenzo penaud.

- Je m'en fiche, je sais bien que tu l'a pas invité.

Le brun haussa les épaules et repartit, n'ayant pas envie de servir de défouloir.

Une autre soirée entre amis gâchée par la seule présence du même homme ? Heureusement ce ne fut pas tout à fait le cas. Takeru resta cependant enfermé dans un mutisme dont il fut difficile de le déloger avant la fin de la soirée, mais il renonça à donner sa part de gâteau, il était trop gourmand pour se priver à cause de lui.

Une fois emmitouflé sous ses couvertures, les yeux fermés pour avertir qu'il ne préférait pas être dérangé, son esprit maintenant au calme ne cessait de ressasser les dernières semaines tumultueuses dans lesquelles Uruha n'avait fait que des irruptions totalement invraisemblables. Qu'es-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Ou alors ils étaient tellement incompatibles qu'il était finalement impossible qu'ils s'entendent ? c'était complètement incongrue comme théorie. Et pourquoi Sou l'avait-il ramené ? il n'avait pas eu le temps ou l'occasion de lui poser la question ce soir là, mais il ne manquerait pas de le faire plus tard. Encore une vaine tentative de réconciliation ? c'était bien beau d'avoir un grand cœur et de prier pour que tout le monde s'aime, mais y avait des limites. Certains points restaient manifestement à régler.


	19. Epilogue 2

Sou était recroquevillé sur une pile de planches de bois un peu fendillée, bras autour des jambes. Le bruit régulier d'une balle qui rebondissait résonnait dans la microscopique cour dans laquelle il était assis. Par terre le béton grisâtre se fendillait dans les coins, laissant échapper quelques touffe de gazon vert. Ses yeux mornes suivaient de droite à gauche la balle de tennis qui filait devant ses yeux.

- …C'est hallucinant quand même cette situation, quand tu te dis qu'on étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, on est même sortis ensemble, et puis la t'as l'impression que tout lui passe au dessus de la tête et puis il…

Sou hochait la tête lorsque son interlocuteur le regardait les sourcils froncés d'énervement, sans pour autant répondre. Il laissait Uruha déverser tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, de toute façon cet après-midi là il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Il lui répondrait quand on lui posera une question.

- Enfin bon, je sais que Takeru est ton meilleur ami, mais tu avouera qu'il fou quand même le bordel ! termina Uruha en frappant fortement dans la balle jaune de la paume de la main, qui alla rebondir sur le mur de la maison, laissant une fois de plus une vague trace sale.

- Pour être franc…je trouve surtout que c'est toi qui complique les choses. J'en parle jamais avec Takeru mais on a toujours pas compris ce qui te passait par la tête. Tu lui a foutu un poing quand même !

- J'y peux rien, au début ça partait d'un bon sentiment je t'assure, ça me faisait de la peine qu'ils se soient engueulés, mais en fait quand je les ai vu ensemble dans leur petit appartement là, j'ai pas pu me contrôler.

Sou fit la moue et posa son menton sur ses genoux pendant que l'autre continuait de repeindre son mur. Lui grelottait comme un forcené, emmitouflé dans un pull en laine et une grosse écharpe alors qu'Uruha portait juste une chemise et une doudoune sans manche. Apparemment cet exercice lui donnait chaud. Depuis quelques temps, Sou avait l'habitude d'accueillir plus ou moins consentement le grand blond qui venait se plaindre de tout et de n'importe quoi. Pas plus qu'il n'avait compris son attitude lunatique, il ne voyait pas pourquoi c'était chez lui qu'il venait, il avait certainement beaucoup d'autres amis de longues dates. Une fois il avait débarqué à dix heure du soir – encore heureux que ses parents étaient tout le temps absent ces dernier temps – et s'était descendu plusieurs verres d'alcool en se lamentant. C'était devenu une habitude qu'ils se voient presque tout les jours pendant cette période de vacances. D'ailleurs Sou ne doutait pas que dès qu'il allait reprendre les cours, Uruha serait capable de l'attendre à la sortie pour pleurer sur son épaule.

Ce dernier attrapa d'une main la balle qui partait rouler dans un coin et se retourna d'un air déterminé.

- De toute façon j'ai décidé de réglé ça !

- Ah ? comment ? en leur apportant des petits gâteaux ? fit Sou cynique.

- Oui…c'est une excellente idée !

Sou resta perplexe devant sa proposition si bien reçu, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir. Il descendit de son perchoir et s'adossa au mur pour fixer Uruha longuement. Pour une fois on voyait autre chose qu'une sorte de condescendance et d'assurance dans son regard, c'était déstabilisant.

- Ah…je vois. Je vais chez eux à la fin de la semaine, une sorte de réveillon tardif. Je n'ai qu'à dire que je t'invites.

Uruha le remercia par l'un de ses magnifiques sourire à tomber à la renverse.

***

Comme prévu dans leur plan machiavélique, Sou attendit sagement Uruha au pied de l'immeuble. A son arrivée il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de téléphoner à Kenzo (qui semblait occupé) mais ce qu'il avait oublié était qu'Uruha était un peu moins ponctuel que lui.

Maintenant qu'il était là, il se demandait si c'était réellement une bonne idée, mais après tout il fallait bien essayé quelque chose. Il est vrai que cette situation était plutôt embêtante, pas moyen de se voir tous ensemble ou de dire un mot de travers. Et Sou aimait beaucoup Uruha, malgré tout.

Planté devant la porte d'entrée, il appréhenda la réaction de ses hôtes… Surprise, indécision, crainte… le visage de Kenzo se teinta de toutes les émotions possible avant de s'arrêter sur la résignation. Il avait essayer de faire oublier sa rancoeur à Takeru mais celui-ci était quand même resté légèrement tendu lors de la soirée, même s'il décida de faire comme si Uruha n'existait pas et en vint même à se faire remarquer un peu plus que d'ordinaire pour bien montrer qu'après tout, ce n'est pas lui qui allait lui gâcher la vie.

L'essai ne c'était pas révélé tout à fait concluant, mais semblait tout de même être sur la bonne voie, en particulier pour se qui était des relations Kenzo/Uruha. Ce qui pouvait se comprendre.

Plutôt que de le laisser marcher dans les rues désertes, Uruha proposa de raccompagner Sou après cette soirée qui accepta volontiers, surtout quand il découvrit que la voiture était équipée d'un chauffage en état de marche. Arrivé devant chez lui Sou claqua la portière gelée et salua l'autre de sa main toute aussi congelée.

- eh, pst, viens voir, dit doucement Uruha en baissant la vitre de la voiture, faisant signe à Sou de s'approcher alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se retourner pour rejoindre ses couvertures moelleuses.

Le petit blond s'exécuta et se pencha vers la vitre de la voiture, au fur et à mesure que Uruha lui faisait signe de se rapprocher. Uruha pris son petit menton gelé entre ses doigts tiède qui sortait de la carcasse chauffée de la voiture et le fixa dans les yeux,.

- Merci beaucoup, t'es un ange, dit-il en déposant ses lèvres brûlantes sur celle de Sou, pétrifié tant par le froid que par la surprise.

Il ne bougea pas et laissa la bouche de son aîné le réchauffer. Uruha repris sa place et attrapa son volant de ses deux mains, s'en allant rapidement en jetant un rapide coup d'œil gêné à Sou qui restait tremblant sur le trottoir, de la buée sortant à chacune de ses respirations.

***

Kenzo était assis sur le dossier d'un banc, les pieds sur le siège, une cigarette dans la bouche, son gros bonnet en laine noire enfoncé jusqu'au ras des sourcils, les mains serrées autour de la doublure intérieur des poches de sa doudoune. Seule la petite cigarette déjà bien consumée lui chauffait la gorge par ce temps qui s'était extrêmement refroidit cette semaine là. Non que les gens qui déambulaient dans la rue étaient moins nombreux mais ils semblaient se presser beaucoup plus rapidement pour rentrer chez eux.

- hey !

une grande silhouette fine s'approcha de lui alors que son attention commençait décroître. Uruha emmitouflé dans sa doudoune noire sans manche, une grosse écharpe, un jean délavé rentré dans des bottines en daim beige et ses éternelles lunettes de soleil. Il mâchait un chew-gum à la menthe qu'il exhiba en même temps que ses dents blanches. Kenzo se leva et attendit qu'Uruha le rejoigne. Le blond hésita un moment et fini par le serrer dans ses bras sans vouloir le lâcher.

- Ah tu m'as manqué.

Ils se séparèrent après plusieurs embrassades et s'assirent tout les deux sur le banc.

- Kenzo je voulais m'excuser pour la dernière fois.

- Oui enfin moi je le sais, mais dis ça à Takeru.

- Il avait pas l'air ravie de me voir l'autre soir.

- Tu lui a mis un poing…

Uruha soupira comme un petit garçon qu'on gronde pour la énième fois à propos de la même bêtise.

- Mais il a pas à s'en faire, je vais pas te voler.

- Il le sait, c'est pas qu'on soit sortit ensemble qui le gêne, c'est le fait que tu sois un peu…toqué.

Le blond se retourna d'un bloc, furieux de l'insulte.

- C'est pour ça que t'as utilisé Sou pour t'infiltrer à la maison, ricana Kenzo.

- Je l'ai pas utilisé ! c'est lui qui m'a invité chez vous, menti à moitié Uruha. Ca l'embête aussi que tout le monde se fasse la gueule, il aime bien être en comité soudé et quand ça vole en éclat il est déstabilisé, du coup il voit plus personne. Et en fait il l'a jamais dit mais il est un peu jaloux parce que Takeru est plus avec lui.

Kenzo eu un sourire moqueur, jeta sa cigarette puis redevint sérieux.

- C'est vrai ? vous faites chier à tous être jaloux là…

- C'est juste parce que vous vivez ensemble.

Kenzo resta silencieux un long moment, la tête rentrée dans les épaules.

- Je crois que je vais sortir avec Sou, lâcha brusquement Uruha, le regard dans le vague.

- Quoi ?! s'étouffa Kenzo en se penchant en avant, choqué. Mais il est pas gay…et qu'est-ce que vous foutriez ensemble ?

- Je sais pas je lui ai pas demandé.

- Mais…Uruha tu vois c'est ça ton problème, que je t'explique : on ne peux pas sortir avec quelqu'un sans son consentement, ironisa le brun.

Uruha lui fit la grimace et le frappa à l'épaule.

- Je l'ai embrassé et il a rien dit.

- C'est normal, t'as du le traumatiser c'est tout.

Kenzo se ramassa un nouveau coup de poing sur l'épaule.

- Uruha sérieusement j'espère que tu comptes pas te le faire.

- J'ai dit que j'envisageais de sortir avec lui ! s'indigna Uruha.

- Non sérieux fais pas ça.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Je vous vois pas ensemble et puis il est quand même jeune, je crois pas que les hommes ça soit sont truc et…

- C'est à moi que tu dis ça ? t'es gonflé, Takeru c'est quoi alors ? J'ai jamais coincé Sou dans les toilettes de son bahut pour l'obliger à m'embrasser !

Ils restèrent côte à côte, enfermés dans un mutisme buté pendant plusieurs minutes puis Uruha fini par descendre du banc.

- Penses ce que tu veux t'as pas de conseils à me donner sur ce point, je t'informais c'est tout, j'étais pas venu discuter de ça. C'est lui qui décidera s'il veut ou pas. Ca aurait pas été le meilleur ami de Takeru tu te serais pas inquiété pour lui, en fait t'as juste peur que ça te retombe dessus. T'es un sacré hypocrite aussi.

Kenzo resta prostré sur le banc le regard noir et les joues rouges. Ils se fixèrent en chien de faïence et Uruha fini par exploser de rire. Il était incapable de rester sérieux et en colère plus de 50 secondes face à Kenzo, ça, ça ne changerait jamais.

- Vous reviendrez chez nous le week-end prochain ? parce que après c'est la reprise des cours pour les étudiants.

- Ok.

- Et amène autre chose qu'un gâteau cette fois. Quoi que…non amènes-en un quand même, il était très bon, sourit Kenzo.


	20. Epilogue 3

Alors comme ça Kenzo ne voulait pas qu'il sorte avec Sou ! D'un côté ça ne l'étonnait pas, il aurait du s'en douter mais son bon sens avait été étouffé par son enthousiasme à le voir. Evidemment si Takeru apprenait ça il ne serait pas ravi de la nouvelle mais peut-être qu'il verrai ça comme l'assurance que c'était définitivement fini avec Kenzo. Ou bien il prendrait ça comme une vengeance personnelle via son meilleur ami. Quelle idée saugrenue, les gens étaient vraiment capable de s'inventer n'importe quoi. En parlant de Sou, il serrait bon qu'il passe le voir pour être clair sur les projets futurs qu'il envisageait. Il n'avait pas rêvé, Sou ne s'était pas enfui en courant et malgré la température basse du mois de janvier il ne faisait pas assez froid pour que ses jambes aient été gelée au point de ne plus pouvoir bouger. Pis, il lui avait semblé qu'il n'avait pas trouvé ce baiser désagréable. Kenzo s'octroyait le droit de draguer – outrageusement – un pauvre étudiant effarouché et puceau et de le convaincre de vivre avec lui (peut-être l'occasion d'échapper à son père était aussi trop tentante) et lui, il n'aurait pas le droit à ce petit plaisir, c'était la meilleur quand même. Kenzo se prenait pour le saint qu'il n'était pas et reléguait Uruha au rang de diable duquel il ne fallait pas s'approcher. Que Kenzo n'ai pas confiance en lui le vexait bien plus que le fait qu'il se mêle de sa vie. Sur ce dernier point ça ne le dérangeait pas étant donné qu'ils étaient très proches et qu'ils se mêlaient dailleurs mutuellement de leur vie. Parce que sur la fin ça n'allait plus trop entre eux il faisait l'amalgame entre leur relation et celle qu'il pourrait y avoir entre lui et Sou. Sou n'était pas Kenzo et vice versa. Sou ne semblait rien lui reprocher, il ne lui faisait aucunes remarques désobligeantes sauf exceptions justifiées, ils n'avaient pas de préjugés, voilà pourquoi il était revenu si souvent vers lui et lui avait raconté des choses qu'il n'avait jamais dites à personne.

***

Sou était assis sur la pile de planches de bois, recroquevillée sur lui-même pour essayer de garder un peu de chaleur. Même sous son manteau, son pull et son t-shirt à manches longues il sentait ses poils se hérisser sur ses bras. Au lieu de du bruit sourd de la vieille balle de tennis grisâtre qui rebondissait habituellement sur le mur de l'arrière cour de sa maison, c'est le vrombissement du chauffage qui emplissait l'air. Il pouvait bien s'avouer qu'au fond de lui il avait attendu ce moment, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi ni comment mais il avait imaginé ce genre de situation stupide se produire, par pur et jeu et amusement, (Sou avait une imagination très développée) persuadé que de toute manière il n'intéressait pas Uruha le moins du monde. Il le voyait plutôt sortir avec des femmes fatales ou très soumises, mais voilà qu'il l'embrassait de son propre chef. Après tout ça n'aurait pu être qu'un coup comme ça, mais il ne serait pas partit en courant de cette manière, et quelque soit sa motivation ça l'attrayait furieusement. Il repensa à Takeru et Kenzo et ressentit un pincement au cœur, au changement opéré et au bonheur d'avant qui n'était qu'une chimère comparé à celui d'aujourd'hui. En vérité il s'ennuyait maintenant, à voir Takeru ainsi métamorphosé, il se sentait un peu perdu. Décidément la tentation était trop forte, s'il n'assouvissait pas cet intérêt soudain ça le poursuivrait des semaines. Lorsqu'il avait appris pour la première fois que Takeru sortait avec Kenzo il avait éprouvé une réelle surprise venant de la part de son ami dont tout le monde, finalement, avait une fausse image, puis une sorte d'intérêt curieux face à la chose. Et lorsqu'il lui avait demandé si « c'était bien avec un homme » il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple question de formalité destinée à montrer qu'il n'en était pas choqué ou gêné, ça reflétait un désir réel de se tenir au courant de ce qui était – peut-être – intéressant d'expérimenter. Uruha était peut-être un salaud sur les bords quand il s'y mettait mais objectivement il était quand même diablement beau et bien foutu, et il ne savait que trop bien comment obtenir ce qu'il voulait (surtout quand la chose en question qu'il convoitait était une personne) Sou souffla su ses mains qui devinrent brûlante à travers la laine de ses gants, les frotta sur ses joues en grognant et se leva alors que sa mère l'appelait pour lui annoncer qu'on l'attendait à l'entrée.

Bizarrement quand Sou monta dans la voiture avec Kenzo et Takeru, le brun le dévisagea les sourcils froncés. Sou s'empourpra et se recroquevilla sur le siège arrière où Takeru vint le rejoindre, laissant Kenzo seul au volant. Ils se rendaient au centre commercial et dernier week-end des vacances oblige, c'était bondé. Arrivé au magasin de musique et d'électronique Kenzo l'attrapa par le bras et se tourna vers Takeru.

- Tu as un livre à acheter toi non ?

- Euh oui mais on y passera à la fin…

- Je vais aux disques avec Sou, tu nous rejoint dès que tu l'as trouvé.

- Mais non…

- A tout de suite.

Et Kenzo s'enfui dans l'allée de gauche en entraînant Sou derrière lui, laissant Takeru planté au milieu de l'entrée.

Le brun s'approcha des rayons CD et fouilla dedans d'un air absent, Sou inquiet, attendant derrière lui. il se retourna d'un bloc et fixa le petit blond.

- Alors euh, Uruha embrasse bien ? demanda-t-il ironiquement.

Sou déglutit et écarquilla les yeux.

- Il te l'a dit ? C'est sa faute ! s'exclama-t-il avec virulence. C'est lui qui a commencé !

- Et tu comptes sortir avec lui ? parce que il a l'air terriblement convaincu que oui.

Sou se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas lâcher un compromettant « C'est vrai ?! » et fit une tête irritée pour faire comprendre que la question l'importunait.

- Sincèrement j'en sais rien, je vois pas pourquoi il t'as parlé de ça y a rien de concret ou de définitif, il m'a juste embrassé une fois…

- Ah donc je voulais juste être sur que tu ne rejettes pas totalement l'idée. Si je peux me permettre, je te déconseille de faire ça.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Sou piqué au vif.

- Tu le connais moins que moi mais tu sais quand même comment il est, il est pas stable, je préfère te prévenir c'est tout, je veux pas que tu sois déçu.

- Je pensais justement que t'allais me dire « je le connais mieux que toi te fies pas aux apparences c'est un mec bien » mais tu me sors le contraire !

- Uruha n'est pas vraiment un exemple de vertu, ça l'empêche pas d'être mon meilleur ami.

- Bah moi je pense que c'est un mec bien, et je ne suis ni stupide ni aveugle pour me laisser attraper par un mec qui me cours après au lycée (Kenzo tiqua face à la référence) je suis lucide, je sais à quoi je m'expose donc si je dis oui c'est que j'y aurais réfléchi.

- D'accord…concéda Kenzo de mauvais poil, mais je t'aurais prévenu, faut le supporter en plus.

- Je le supporte très bien et je crois au contraire qu'il aurait besoin de quelqu'un de posé comme moi. Je trouve ça cool que Takeru soit avec toi parce que vous vous complétez, et ça l'a fait vachement mûrir. Moi je pense pareil d'Uruha.

- Tu vas pas sortir avec quelqu'un juste parce que c'est bon pour lui !

- Bien sur que non ! je t'expose la situation de manière plus convaincante c'est tout.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faiiiites ? geignit une petite voix derrière eux, Takeru arrivait en trottinant, son livre à la main, l'air inquiet.

- Rien, on discute, répondit le brun avec un sourire attendrit.

Takeru se détendit et le gratifia lui aussi de son plus beau sourire. Sou se sentit soudain très seul. Décidément, il en était presque jaloux de ce bonheur là. Lui qui croyait ignorer ce sentiment…

***

Sou n'avait finalement pas attendu Uruha pour aller chez Kenzo, d'abord parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de se geler pendant des heures avant que le blond n'arrive, et parce qu'il redoutait plus que tout de le voir seul sans avoir préalablement préparé son coup. Il attendit alors dans le salon sur le canapé, collé à Takeru qui jouait à la console tout en se battant avec le chat. Ce dernier ne semblait pas offusqué à l'idée qu'Uruha vienne, ils avaient du régler leurs problèmes…

Au final il ne mit pas longtemps à arriver, il lança un salut général plutôt joyeux en jetant son manteau sur le canapé, se déshabilla en soufflant devant la chaleur du salon comparée à celle du dehors. Echarpe, bonnet, gants, pull volèrent sur le canapé et il s'effondra sur le siège unique et libre qui trônait au milieu du salon. Caché dans la cuisine Sou et Takeru chuchotait, la porte à demi fermée en découpant le magnifique gâteau qu'Uruha avait amené et qui avait du lui coûter les yeux de la tête.

- Alors vous vous êtes réconciliés avec Uruha ? demanda fébrilement Sou en craignant que Kenzo ai tout de même vendu la mèche.

- On peux dire ça oui. il est venu s'excuser platement l'autre jour, pourtant Dieu sait que j'avais de la bonne volonté à devenir son ami. Mais comme ça foutait le bordel entre tout le monde j'ai décidé de passer l'éponge. Je sentais bien que Kenzo était frustré de même plus pouvoir évoquer son nom, ça se voyait dans ses yeux et comme Uruha est comme son frère je savais que c'était foutu. Faut bien faire des concessions.

Alors il en avait fait, et comme ça le problème était réglé. Et la soirée se passa –presque – normalement.

- C'est par où déjà chez toi ? demanda Uruha en regardant à droite et à gauche, les mains crispées sur son volant, en raccompagnant Sou.

- Par là. Je suis jamais allé chez toi, c'est bien ?

- Heu…oui…enfin…

- Je veux voir comment c'est, tu veux pas faire un crochet ?

- Heu…si tu veux… balbutia Uruha en changeant de direction. C'est pas luxueux hein.

Sou hocha la tête et s'enfonça dans son siège avec délectation, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

Ils arrivèrent au bas de l'immeuble, Uruha se contenta de dire « c'est là » mais Sou sauta hors de la voiture et se planta devant la porte d'entrée, attendant Uruha qui sortit ses clés et glissa son passe contre la borne d'entrée.

- C'est au deuxième, informa-t-il en appelant l'ascenseur.

Ils montèrent dans un silence gêné et une décontraction totalement factice. Voir la porte d'entrée ne suffisait pas à Sou qui s'engouffra littéralement dans l'appartement. Un petit salon au milieu duquel trônait une table basse carrée en bois couleur acajou, un canapé recouvert d'un tissus gris foncé, à droite une toute petite cuisine dan laquelle il devait être compliqué de tenir à plus de deux, frigo compris, à gauche une unique porte qui donnait sur une pièce certainement coupée en deux avec une salle de bain et une chambre dont il voyait d'ici le lit bas et pourpre. C'était drôlement bien rangé.

- C'est cool, sourit Sou.

- C'est parce que ma sœur est passé par là, dis Uruha en répondant aux remarques non formulées du blond. Evidement ça ne pouvait être que l'œuvre d'une femme.

- Depuis quand tu as une sœur ? s'exclama Sou qui imaginait une sorte d'Uruha féminin, encore plus belle et perfide que lui.

- Oui, j'en ai même plusieurs. Je ne t'avais jamais parlé d'elles ? Avec de la chance tu la rencontrera puisqu'elle restait chez moi deux semaines (d'où la propreté de l'appartement)

Il se demanda où cette fameuse sœur pouvait bien dormir (le canapé ne semblait pas dépliant et il imaginait mal Uruha céder son confortable lit pour de petits coussins dur, mais peut-être faisait-il exception pour elle)

- Tu veux boire un truc ?

- Non merci, j'ai déjà bien assez bu tout à l'heure.

Une main se glissa dans son cou, suivit de lèvres charnues et chaudes qui papillonnèrent le long de sa nuque. Il se retourna et les grandes mains fines mais fermes d'Uruha vinrent encercler son visage, ses yeux noisettes plongeant dans ceux de Sou qui les fermaient déjà , agrippé aux poignets de son aîné. Qu'il embrassait bien le bougre en plus ! Evidement il avait une sacrée expérience derrière lui. L'une de ses mains s'était même glissée subrepticement sous son pull, venant caresser de ses doigts – froids ! – ses côtes et sa poitrine, titillant l'un de ses tétons pour lui donner une raison de plus de ne pas s'enfuir, au cas où cela lui aurait traversé l'esprit.

Un gémissement s'éleva dans la pièce, en plus des bruits élégants de succion, sans trop savoir à qui il appartenait, mais Sou craignit bien de s'être démasqué tout seul. Uruha suçotait consciencieusement sa lèvre inférieur, ne voulant le lâcher pas plus que Sou n'avait envie qu'il arrête. Une main (encore ? combien en avait-il ?) se glissa sur ses fesses, se refermant à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, aussi Sou sursauta-t-il un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, rompant du même coup le baiser. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude qu'on lui touche le postérieur…il se libéra de ses bras aussi vite que la conscience lui revenait et ils se séparèrent d'autant plus rapidement que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait dans un cliquetis de clés.

- Uruha, petit frère, pas encore couché ?

Sou tourna la tête vers l'arrivante et resta bouche bée. Une jeune femme magnifique en tailleur court et joliment coupé, d'un gris souris aux revers et col blanc immaculés, perché sur des talons noirs qui rendaient ses jambes fines et blanches et son allure encore plus svelte. Ses cheveux bruns étaient attachés en un chignon négligé dont s'échappaient des boucles brisées qui tombaient sur ses clavicules nues. Il se demanda comment , avec une sœur pareil, on pouvait en venir à aimer les hommes. Avec tant de beauté et de raffinement à la maison cette femme avait du – aurait du – lui inculquer une passion immodéré pour les jolies filles. Son visage même était assez atypique et reflétait ô combien elle ne devait pas être la copie de son frère qu'imaginait Sou. Sa mâchoire était fine mais carrée, ses yeux très en amandes, à peine maquillé qui lui conférait un regard sensuel à la limite de l'indécence, et ne parlons pas de ses lèvres maculées de rouge profond. Elle aurait pu ressembler à une geisha échappée d'une estampe pour se retrouver perdue dans un monde anachronique, ou à une actrice de cinéma symbolisant l'idéal féminin.

- A vrai dire je pensais que toi, tu étais déjà rentré, petite sœur.

Elle sourit en gardant ses lèvres fines et sanguinolentes soudées l'une à l'autre, aussi menaçantes que si elles étaient l'appât d'une effroyable plante carnivore qui refermait un inextricable piège sur ses victimes.

Tout compte fait il la voyait très bien comme une dominatrice, dissimulant sous son tailleur strict une guêpière en cuire et une paire de menottes. Elle fit demi tour d'un coup de talons et s'enferma dans la chambre. Voilà certainement une raison pour laquelle Uruha acceptait moyennement de faire monter Sou chez lui.

- Ferme la bouche, dit Uruha en regardant Sou qui s'était presque décroché la mâchoire. On ne touche pas à ma sœur. Même pas avec les yeux.

- Quoi ? t'es fou n'importe quoi je l'ai même pas regardé ! répondit Sou à la menace pesant au dessus de sa tête.

Pour le coup il n'avait plus envie de rien, se sentait très perturbé par cette arrivée inopinée et avait encore moins envie de se faire tripoter sachant que la dominatrice était dans la pièce d'à côté. Uruha avait gardé ses mains plutôt bien rangées jusque là, il n'allait quand même pas recommencer en sa présence !

Ses suppositions se révélèrent fausses puisque Uruha l'attrapa par la taille, le sortant de sa rêverie pour le pousser sur le canapé qui s'enfonça lentement sous son poids, plus lentement qu'Uruha qui lavait déjà rejoint. Sa bouche se colla à nouveau sur sa jugulaire, ses doigts fourmillaient sur le haut de sa poitrine alors que le petit blond essayait frénétiquement de se dégager. Il se glissa sous son aîné pour s'extirper de son étreinte et sortir du canapé tout en répétant des supplications du style « arrête ! je veux pas ! »

- Tu es venu pour quoi alors ? demanda Uruha en appuyant un genoux sur le canapé, la deuxième fermement campée au sol.

- Pour voir ton appart', répondit Sou en regrettant la stupidité de et l'effronterie de ses paroles au fur et à mesure qu'il les débitaient.

- Tu te fou de moi ?!

Sou ouvrit et ferma la bouche comme un poisson rouge, pétrifié. Oui pourquoi était-il venu ici ? évidemment qu'il s'en foutait du domicile d'Uruha, alors s'il avait insisté pour monter (surtout après une soirée sympa et à cette heure) ce n'était pas dans un but totalement innocent. Mais sa conscience lui interdisait formellement de supplier le blond de lui sauter dessus et même de formuler cette idée. Il lui semblait parfois voir du coin de l'œil une tache rouge sang, comme imprimée sur sa rétine qui bougeait au rythme d'une voix rauque et sensuelle lui répétant qu'il n'était qu'un hypocrite. Uruha s'approcha de lui et voulu glisser ses mains sous son pull, essayant d'atteindre son oreille du bout des dents.

- Ah je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée nous deux en fait, chuchota Sou en le repoussant.

- Pourquoi ?

Comme par un mauvais tour de magie, il sembla à Sou que l'image de Kenzo se mit à flotter entre eux deux. Il imaginait Uruha dans toutes sortes d'horribles situations tendancieuses, entouré de dominatrices. Et lui dans tout ça, il faisait vraiment tache.

- On est peut-être pas fait pour s'entendre, moi je suis posé et tout, et toi t'es…

Il s'interrompit incapable de finir sa phrase.

- Je suis… ? grimaça Uruha.

Sou se pétrifia, ne savant plus quoi dire.

- Eh bien…

Les pupilles d'Uruha se dilatèrent soudain et sa bouche se déforma en un rictus horrible.

- Vous me collez une réputation que je n'ai pas le mérite d'avoir ! hurla-t-il. Je suis quoi ? pas encore assez bien et vertueux pour toi ? J'en étais sûr, t'es juste comme ton copain, t'assumes pas non plus ce que tu veux!

Et d'un geste brusque il balaya la table basse sur laquelle reposait un verre vide et une coupelle en bois qui vinrent de fracasser contre le sol. Sou sursauta et se plaqua contre le mur, horrifié.

- Fais ce que tu veux, moi je m'en vais., dit-il en sortant de l'appartement en claquant la porte.

Il avait l'air totalement furieux, et il laissait Sou comme ça tout seul dans son appartement ! enfin non, pas tout seul… Il tourna la tête vers la tache écarlate qui dansait au coin de son champs de vision. La jeune femme était adossée au chambranle de la porte de la chambre, le visage aussi lisse et dénué d'expressions qu'une poupée de porcelaine, une sorte de nuisette aussi rouge que ses lèvres qui tombait en plis brillants sur les courbes de son corps dont la moitié était entièrement plongé dans l'ombre.

Son unique œil éclairé le fixait durement sans ciller, son visage parfait découpé dans le noir. Sou déglutit, se leva et tâtonna dans son dos pour agripper la poignée de la porte. Il était hors de question qu'il reste dans cet appartement avec cette plante vénéneuse dans la pièce à côté, à moins qu'il n'aille s'enfermer dans les toilettes. Elle pris cependant les devants et fi demi tour la tête haute pour regagner son lit, comme si toute la scène à laquelle elle avait assisté ne c'était pas passée.


	21. Epilogue 4

***

Uruha roulait nerveusement vers le centre de la ville. Il klaxonna plusieurs fois pour des raisons non justifiées sur des passants un peu trop lents ou des voitures qui le frôlait d'un peu trop près. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été horriblement trahis, par quelqu'un en qui il avait nouvellement placé tout ses espoirs et sa confiance. Le fait que Sou ne finisse même pas sa phrase était pire que tout, cela laissait planer le doute sur des accusations si horribles qu'elles n'étaient même pas formulées. Peu importe ce qu'il avait pensé à ce moment là, ce qu'il s'apprêtait, voulait ou ne voulait pas dire, le résultat était le même. « Il était » là était apparemment le problème. « Oui mais toi tu es » Le fait qu'il soit posait beaucoup de problèmes à tout le monde. Il poussa la porte en verre fumé du bar qui tinta à cause des rideaux de perles, arrivant au milieu de la sale enfumée avec autant de panache qu'un roi rentrant dans sa demeure emplie d'esclaves. Il remonta ses lunettes de soleil sur son front pour dégager son visage des mèches de cheveux rebelles et après plusieurs minutes à tourner comme un prédateur il attrapa une fille petite et brune par la taille pour l'entraîner vers les toilettes. Le verre presque vide de la jeune fille vint rouler au sol quand la porte de la cabine se referma en claquant.

- C'est quoi ton petit nom ? dit-il d'un timbre rauque sans une once d'interrogation dans la voix.

Il n'écouta d'ailleurs pas la réponse et introduisit sa main sous la mini jupe légère qui ne cachait pas grand-chose, fit glisser par terre une petit culotte en dentelle le long d'une cuisse frémissante pour insinuer ses doigts dans l'antre chaud et humide de la jeune fille qui semblait défaillir de plaisir. Il malaxa l'intérieur de ses cuisses à peine quelques minutes avant de retirer sa main et de la décoller du mur où elle avait pris appuie, enroulant l'une de ses jambes autour de sa taille.

- Oh t'arrête pas, supplia-t-elle.

- A toi, on finira après, ordonna-t-il en lui appuyant sur la tête.

Elle ne broncha pas et bien au contraire, déboucla la ceinture du blond avec un sourire carnassier. Une fois son affaire terminée elle resta agenouillée avec une lueur de fierté et de victoire dans les yeux, qui s'éteint bien rapidement lorsque Uruha remonta rapidement son pantalon pour sortir en vitesse et abandonner la pauvre âme par terre. Il attrapa au vol une rasade de papier toilette, s'essuya les doigts poisseux et rejoint sa voiture, non sans être poursuivit dans les couloirs des toilettes par une longue lamentation entrecoupée d'insultes.

***

Sou scrutait désespérément au dehors, ses mains posées sur la vitre de part et d'autre de son visage. Il ne distinguait rien dans cette foutue brume qui venait de tomber, mais il apperçu les feux de brouillard rougeoyants d'une voiture qui démarre pour filer à toute allure avant de disparaître au coin d'une rue. Il avait deux choix : rentrer à pieds jusque chez lui au risque de mourir de froid en chemin ou rester ici et attendre une sentence quelconque. L'idée d'appeler Kenzo lui traversa l'esprit mais il était bien trop tard, il allait certainement déranger et il n'avait pas envie de devoir justifier le fait qu'il était à la rue au plein milieu de la nuit. Il fixa la porte derrière laquelle était enfermé la sœur d'Uruha d'où aucun bruits ne s'échappaient plus, puis le canapé qui lui tendait les bras. Il était fatigué, terriblement fatigué, dépité et anxieux de n'avoir rien compris à ce qu'il venait de se passer, ne supportant plus tout ces gens impulsif ; il s'y allongea non sans avoir préalablement éteint la lumière et fermé le verrou (et puis si Uruha n'avait pas ses clés et se retrouvait à la porte de chez lui c'était son problème) Il se réveilla alors qu'il faisait encore nuit, les membres totalement gelés, grelottant de froid malgré une couverture qui était subitement apparue sur lui pendant la nuit. Maintenant éveillé il ressentait d'autant plus le mordant du froid mais ne pouvait plus retrouver le sommeil. Il devait cependant être une heure avancée du petit matin car des bruits signifiants une activités humaine parvenait de la salle de bain où quelqu'un prenait une douche. La porte, à sa droite devant lui s'ouvrit doucement et dans un geste impulsif du à la panique il rejeta la couverture par-dessus sa tête, ne laissant dépasser que quelques cheveux blonds étalés sur le coussin. La lumière du salon s'alluma, très faible et tamisée cependant, et la pièce lui apparue par transparence à travers son bouclier de tissus ; une silhouette à la démarche féline traversa le salon. La dominatrice était déjà debout et ne semblait pas comme le commun des mortels avoir besoin d'une bonne demi heure de transition pour se réveiller totalement. Elle ne portait que des sous vêtements en dentelle noirs, le dos légèrement cambré qui lui conférait une démarche atypique mais sensuelle, la taille très fine mais les hanches pleines, ses cheveux bruns tombants sur ses omoplates en épaisses mèches ondulées et décoiffées. Sou resta immobile, s'arrêtant de respirer inconsciemment et suivant des yeux la créature qui ne daigna même pas jeter un cop d'œil à la masse informe qui formait la couverture sur le canapé. Un bruit de robinet qu'on allume, puis elle fit le chemin inverse et s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour prendre s'habiller. Il découvrit sa tête, étouffant déjà sous le tissus mais un grognement insatisfait se fit entendre dans la chambre. La jeune femme sortit de la salle de bain coiffée, maquillée et habillée (déjà ?!) en même temps que son frère de la chambre, lança un bref « à ce soir » et sortit de l'appartement serrée dans son tailleur. Uruha lui déambula d'une démarche moins assurée, les yeux mi clos, en caleçon. Il s'arrêta devant le canapé, les cheveux ébouriffés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore là lui, marmonna-t-il en se grattant le cou.

Il attrapa le haut de la couverture et la tira d'un coup sec.

- Eh ! c'est pas une façon de réveiller les gens ! hurla Sou le cœur battant.

Uruha alla se servir un verre de jus d'orange et Sou se leva, gêné, avec l'envie de fuir à toute jambes comme s'il n'avait jamais passé la nuit là.

- Allez vire, j'ai du boulot moi aujourd'hui, dit Uruha en préparant son café tout en lui tournant le dos. Rentre chez toi j'ai dis, moi je m'habille et je me barre là.

Sou sentit son cœur se serrer et son estomac se tordre de honte.

- Très bien, je te dérangerais plus, éclata-t-il en ouvrant la porte. Sale con !

Et il sortit.

***

- Sou tu es sur que tu veux mettre un costard ?

- Nooon, gémit l'intéressé en piétinant par terre, les nerfs le lâchant.

- T'es pas obligé, et ça te va pas du tout, pouffa Takeru.

- Mais faut quand même que je sois présentable, je sais pas quoi mettre !

Il retira la veste d'un gris foncé et la jeta sur son lit ou la rejoint sa cravate, et sortant sa chemise de son pantalon pour se changer une fois de plus.

- Elle est vraiment moche cette cravate en plus, vaut mieux la recycler, fit remarquer Takeru.

- Je comprend toujours pas comment j'ai pu être pris dans cette foutue entreprise, geignit sou.

- Aucune idée mais t'en plaint pas.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que les cours avaient repris et ils avaient dix jours de stage en entreprise cette fin janvier. Sou avait, avec une réelle surprise, été accepté dans une grande entreprise qui exportait toutes sortes de produits électroniques à l'étranger, chose qui pour un étudiant en troisième année, pour une simple semaine, était assez rare. Il n'avait pas encore mis les pieds là-bas et il s'y sentait déjà affreusement inutile.

- Pourquoi tu commence ton stage demain toi ? se plaignit encore Sou.

- Parce que là où je vais ils bossent pas aujourd'hui, ricana Takeru. Soit déjà heureux que je t'accompagne.

Ils sortirent, l'un ricanant dans sa barbe et l'autre faisant la tête, dans le métro cahotant. Sou avait juste opté pour un jean propre et repassé, avec sa chemise blanche (merci maman qui savait repasser correctement les cols de chemise) Il avançait avec appréhension dans la grande allée de gravier bordé de parterre de fleurs et de buis, se sentant comme épié de toute part et en même temps terriblement seul, Takeru l'ayant laissé à la sortie du métro. Il entra dans le hall spacieux avec au centre un accueil en forme de demi-cercle duquel il s'approcha en tremblant. Il avait l'impression d'être perdu au milieu d'une immense jungle métallique (dans laquelle se débattaient quelques véritables plantes vertes) Dieu c que le monde de l'entreprise pouvait être effrayant ! Une petite dame un peu grassouillette aux cheveux relevés en un chignon grossier attendait derrière son comptoir, aussi prit-il son courage à deux mains pour s'approcher d'elle et demander où il devait se rendre et à qui s'adresser.

- Vous êtes qui ? un stagiaire ? demandez aux messieurs qui sont près de l'ascenseur là-bas, je crois que c'est à leur étage que vous allez travailler.

Sou la remercia de vive voix, et aussi intérieurement d'avoir choisi des mots aussi appropriés que « travailler » si l'on pouvait considérer que servir des cafés et faire des photocopies (ce qui serait certainement sa besogne) était du travail. Bizarrement il s'était attendu à ce que toutes les hôtesse d'accueil soient de jolies jeunes filles au sourire niais. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de cette chose qui montrait ses canines de vampires en retroussant les lèvres lorsqu'elle parlait.

Il se rendit vers l'endroit indiqué où deux hommes en costumes se tenaient debout en train de discuter, l'un deux triturant son agenda électronique. Ils devaient avoir la trentaine, l'un les cheveux coupés de près, l'autre une mèche noire lui cachant un œil et un bouc taillé au millimètre.

Ce dernier considéra Sou de son unique œil et l'invita à monter dans l'ascenseur en leur compagnie. L'ascenseur semblait lui-même sortit d'un film de science fiction, de petits trous de différents diamètres étaient percés dans le plafond par lesquels filtrait la lumière d'un néon, donnant l'illusion d'une sorte de ciel étoilé. La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur un long couloir à la moquette bleue, sur le mur de gauche une porte portant le sigle des toilettes, à droite une identique mais vierge. Il emboîta le pas aux deux hommes et ils débouchèrent sur une grande pièce rectangulaire dans laquelle une dizaine de bureaux étaient disposés, plus ou moins embarrassés de papiers, de téléphones qui sonnent et d'ordinateurs qui bourdonnent.

Les deux hommes l'abandonnèrent sans un mot, continuant de discuter debout près de leurs bureaux. Sou, pétrifié, baissa la tête vers l'homme assis le plus proche de lui et failli défaillir d'horreur. Il fit demi tour brusquement pour cacher son visage, rentra dans quelqu'un qui venait en sens inverse avec violence, vit des feuilles voler en tout sens et une tasse de café déverser la moitié de son contenu sur la moquette.

- Je suis désolé, excusez moi ! geignit-il les joues rouges en se courbant, les mains sur la bouche.

Pour la discrétion de l'arrivée, c'était fichu. Les deux hommes de l'ascenseur le fixaient en biais, muet, le visage sérieux, mais il n'était pas difficile de les voir ricaner intérieurement. En face de lui, les yeux d'Uruha le fixait d'un air désintéressé, soutenant son regard plusieurs secondes avant de replonger sur la feuille qu'il était en train de remplir. La surprise s'accentua d'autant plus lorsqu'il réalisa qu'Uruha était en costume, assis à un bureau l'air très absorbé par son travail. Ses éternelles lunettes de soleil avaient été remplacées par de petites lunettes noires et carrées. Il finit la phrase qu'il était en train d'écrire et leva la tête vers le petit blond.

- Tiens puisque vous n'avez rien à faire, photocopiez moi ça en quatre exemplaires, dit il en lui tendant un dossier d'une cinquantaine de pages

Sou essaya de cacher sa consternation et pris en main le dossier.

- La photocopieuse est dans la pièce juste là, ajouta-t-il en tendant le doigt vers la porte ouverte qui se trouvait à quelque pas au fond de la pièce.

Sou y couru et referma la porte derrière lui pour pousser un grand cris muet tout en battant des bras, histoire d'extérioriser. Uruha ici ! Il manquait plus que ça ! Jamais il n'aurait imaginé Uruha travailler dans un bureau, d'ailleurs il ne l'imaginait pas travailler du tout, c'est quelque chose qui ne lui avait même pas effleurer l'esprit, il avait bien d'autre facette de sa personnalité et de sa vie à explorer. Il ouvrit le couvercle de la photocopieuse qui devait faire trois fois sa taille et commença sa rude besogne en se lamentant, vautré sur l'engin qui chauffait et vibrait sous lui. et depuis quand Uruha le vouvoyait-il comme ça , c'était un crime de se connaître ? Il releva le couvercle et tourna la page. Il ne pensait pas l'avoir froissé au point qu'il lui fasse la tête depuis la semaine dernière, et il n'était pas vraiment susceptible. Parce qu'il l'aimait bien et que cela l'avait blessé plus que d'habitude ? Ca c'est ce qu'il espérait, ou peut-être n'en avait-il tellement rien à faire de lui qu'il ne ressentait pas le besoin de lui parler, mais il en doutait.

Après avoir photocopier ses quatre fois cinquante pages, il les classa en quatre dossiers et attrapa une agrafeuse qui était à disposition au milieu de nombreux autres objets et vint les remettre à Uruha, bien décidé à obtenir une récompense ou une marque de reconnaissance par quelques moyens que ce soit.

- Ouah, qu'ils sont beaux mes dossiers ! tu les as fait complet en plus, s'exclama Uruha, finalement c'est peut-être pas inutile un stagiaire !

Sou grimaça et se retint de répliquer méchamment. Uruha tapota la partie du bureau (qui était assez large) en face de lui avec un demi sourire.

- Reste pas debout, si personne à besoin de toi mets toi là. Y a plus de place, faut bien que quelqu'un se dévoue pour t'en faire.

Sou attrapa un siège qui traînait en soupirant et s'installa donc en face de Uruha. A quoi bon être dans une grande entreprise s'il n'y avait même pas de place pour un bureau de plus ! Son collègue avec la mèche et la petite barbichette l'envoya à l'étage du dessous faire une commission qui lui prit plus de temps qu'il ne pensait. Quand il revint dans la salle celle-ci était à moitié vide et les trois quarts des employés étaient partis. C'est quand son ventre fit un horrible grognement qu'il regarda la grande horloge accrochée au dessus de la porte et vit qu'il était l'heure de déjeuner. Trois pauvres perdus tapotaient frénétiquement sur leurs claviers, complètement absorbés par leur travail. Il se demanda quoi faire, planté devant le bureau d'Uruha qui n'était plus là et personne ne vint l'informer de où et quand manger. Mourrant de faim il décida de sortir rapidement, d'acheter un sandwich et de revenir immédiatement. Il fut si efficace qu'il reprit sa place au bureau avant qu'ils ne reviennent. Uruha s'assit en face de lui, une tasse de café fumant dans la main, encore le sourire de la conversation passée aux lèvres.

- Tu n'as pas mangé ? s'étonna-t-il comme s'il était évident que Sou soit un habitué de la boîte.

- Si, j'ai acheté un sandwich, répondit-il sèchement pour mettre fin à la discussion.

Le grand blond haussa les épaules et repris les dossiers qu'il traitait avant.

Première journée exécrable, et il avait encore six jour à tenir. Il repartit en traînant les pieds, persuadé qu'il ne méritait pas un tel traitement. Deux jours il était à la même place, tamponnant une pile de documents de la manière la plus mécanique et la plus neutre possible.

- Uruha je n'ai pas d'agrafeuse, s'était-il plaint en soupirant.

- Dans le dernier tiroir, avait-il répondu en pointant du doigt la droite de son bureau.

Sou s'était levé comme s'il pesait cinquante kilos de plus pour se déplacer lourdement des quelques dizaines de centimètres qu'il devait parcourir pour faire le tour du bureau et s'accroupir à côté d'Uruha. Ce dernier fit tomber son stylo à ses pieds et se baissa immédiatement pour le ramasser, ses mèches blondes venant tomber contre le visage de Sou en lui chatouillant les pommettes. Sou regagna sa place les joues rouges et le cœur encore battant de cette « coïncidence »

- On va manger, tu viens avec nous ? proposa Uruha en se levant pour ne pas laisser son précieux stagiaire dans le même désarroi que la veille et le jour d'avant.

Sou suivit donc dans le self Uruha et ses amis à barbichettes et mèches. Il s'assit au bout de la table à côté d'Uruha, muet comme une carpe et picorant son assiette avec autant d'appétit que peu inspirer un repas de cantine. Il fini son assiette bien avant les autres mais resta vissé à sa chaise, écoutant vaguement les conversations qui tournaient autour du chien et de la fiancée de l'homme à mèche, trouvant qu'il serait déplacé et impolis de quitter la table avant les personnes qui l'y avaient invités, et qu'Uruha pour le mettre dans l'embarra ne manquerait pas de le faire remarquer. Il tendit un peu plus l'oreille lorsque la conversation tourna autour d'Uruha et qu'on le taquina lui en tant que « son petit stagiaire » lui lançant coquinement « ah si tu savais à quoi ressemble sa sœur »

Sou se contenta de sourire doucement en réponse tout en se gardant bien de répliquer qu'il l'avait certainement vu plus dénudée qu'aucun d'entre eux.

- Si la secrétaire ressemblait à ça je serais plus pressé d'arriver au boulot le matin !

Ils éclatèrent de rire et se levèrent pour regagner leur étage.

- Mais tu risquerais bien de souffrir, c'est une croqueuse d'homme et quand elle décide de t'ignorer je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un le faire avec tant de froideur. Pire que son frère.

- Son tableau de chasse est aussi rempli que le tiens, Uruha ? dit quelqu'un.

Celui-ci grogna et fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu.

- Tu comprendra plus tard mon petit, dit le barbu en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

- J'ai vingt et un ans…et demi, rétorqua Sou.

- Ah oui…bah tant mieux. C'est fou ce que le temps passe vite.

Regagné leurs bureaux il se mit à pleuvoir torrent durant des heures, certaines gouttes produisant tellement de bruit en s'écrasant sur les vitres que Sou se demanda si ce n'était pas des grêlons fondus. La pièce commençait à se vider, les parapluies sortant des sacs alors qu'il pleuvait toujours aussi fort, et le ciel était si sombre que la lumière des néons au plafond n'en paraissait que plus crue et insupportable.

- Je t'aurais bien proposé de te raccompagner en voiture vu le temps mais je fini trop tard ce soir.

- Je peux attendre.

- Non pas la peine. vas-y.

Sou se leva vexé devant la brutalité de la réponse et partit, quitte à rentrer chez lui sous la pluie.


	22. Epilogue 5 Fin

***

Malgré cette légère escarmouche Sou se détendait au fur et à mesure que la journée avançait, la moitié du temps la tête posée sur ses bras repliés sur le bureau, observant Uruha qui travaillait, ce qui l'irritait et faisait semblant de ne rien voir. Sa petite mine énervée, ses sourcils à l'horizontale derrière ses petites lunettes ne faisait qu'entraîner Sou à le fixer plus intensément encore avec un sourire niais qu'il ne remarquait pas lui-même. il se surpris même à sentir un pied lui frôler la jambe par moment. il faut dire qu'Uruha avait de si grandes jambes qu'il passait son temps à croiser et décroiser…

- Tu viens manger ? demanda Uruha à voix basse. Je t'invite au resto.

Sou hésita à dire oui si facilement, il l'aurait bien laissé mariné quelque temps pour lui faire payer son horrible comportement du début de semaine.

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai pas très faim.

Croiser son regard noisette à la fois suppliant et si sur de sa réussite suffit à le convaincre. Avait-il prit sur lui, s'était-il rendu compte qu'il avait repoussé l'objet même de son désir ? (car oui, Sou comptait bien être le seul objet de désir d'Uruha pour le moment) Il était maintenant bien décidé à obtenir ce qu'on le forcerait à avoir, c'est-à-dire une relation avec cet énergumène, et voilà que celui qui aurait du lui forcer la main se défilait. Où était celui contre qui on l'avait mis en garde ? Celui qui, en somme, avait attisé sa curiosité ? Car il faut bien le dire, un Uruha qui n'était pas rentre dedans ne lui aurait jamais procuré ces pensées déviantes.

D'ailleurs pour le punir Sou pris les plats les plus chers et mangea le plus possible. Sans oublier le dessert. Et pour appuyer sa punition il n'ouvrit pas la bouche et laissa le soin à Uruha de faire la conversation, ce qui eu l'effet tant désirer de lui faire comprendre, une fois de plus, que c'était à lui de revenir faire le premier pas.

En fait cette attitude fuyante lui faisait plus confiance qu'autre chose, mais où était l'intérêt d'avoir une relation avec un homme plus âgé et expérimenté si c'était à lui de lui courir après. Même si Sou était assez froissé de l'ignorance qu'Uruha lui portait au bureau sous le regard des collègues, dans ce restaurant tout les deux, ils se retrouvaient. De retour au bureau ils regagnèrent leurs places, face à face, sans plus un regard.

- Deux exemplaires sil te plait, dit le barbu en laissant tomber une pile de feuilles à côté de Sou.

- Dit donc soit gentil avec mon stagiaire, demande la permission avant de l'emprunter, rétorqua Uruha.

- C'est pas parce qu'il est là grâce à toi qu'il t'appartient.

- Bien sur que si ! tu vois que c'est très utile, remercie moi plutôt.

Sou les regardait ahuris parler de lui comme s'il n'était pas présent, et pire, qu'une photocopieuse de plus parmi tant d'autres.

- Toi ? demanda-t-il perplexe. Comment ça ?

- Oui c'est grâce à lui que tu es là, c'est lui qui a insisté pour te prendres, répondit le barbu. Il retourna à son propre bureau pendant que Sou interrogeait du regard un Uruha qui était étrangement concentré sur son ordinateur.

- Quoi ? Oui c'est vrai quand tu as postulé j'ai vu ton nom et j'ai insisté pour qu'ils t'acceptent, grommela-t-il d'un air gêné.

- Mais pourquoi tu me l'a pas dis ? Je comprend mieux maintenant !

- Et tu m'aurais dis quoi à l'époque ? 'Oh non Uruha pourquoi tu fais çaaa, je veux pas !' imita-t-il d'une petite voix perçante et moqueuse.

Sou finit par sourire et le remerciant en trouvant ça terriblement mignon. Il attrapa le dossier qu'on lui avait confié et se rendit dans la salle où l'attendait sa meilleure amie la photocopieuse. Il en souleva le couvercle lourd et lisse pour y glisser deux feuilles et soupira en caressant les petits boutons tendres et illuminés.

Il aimait finalement beaucoup cette pièce, exigu et lourde, mais coupée du ram dam des bureaux à côté. Un courant d'air frais lui chatouilla le dos, lui annonçant que quelqu'un était entré et que la fenêtre était ouverte dans la pièce à côté. Il entendit la porte claquer et le bruit d'un verrou qu'on tourne. Verrou ? Depuis quand s'enfermait-on à clé pour faire des photocopies ? Des mains fraîches se glissèrent sur ses flancs et il se retourna en sursautant bien que sa raison lui ait indiqué qu'il y avait toutes les chances que ce soit Uruha. Son aîné le souleva et l'assit sur la photocopieuse pour le mettre à sa hauteur.

- Sou, murmura-t-il en retenant doucement le petit blond qui faisait mine de s'échapper, je sais que je suis loin d'être parfait, j'ai fais des choses qui ne te plairais pas mais que tu ne saura jamais, cependant si tu veux toujours de moi…

Sou attendit la fin de la phrase qui était plus qu'une simple déclaration mais aussi une véritable et sincère demande, le souffle coupé, avec impatience ; il se fichait bien de ce qu'il avait fait avant, du moment qu'il ne recommençait pas maintenant, et c'est bien pour ça qu'Uruha s'était décidé à se laisser dompter. Sou semblait si confiant, si condescendant que le trahir aurait été la pire chose à faire et il ne se le serait jamais pardonné.

- Je veux bien être à toi, finit-il.

- A moi ? vraiment ? chuchota Sou en se mordant la lèvre. Fais attention à ta personne, j'ai l'air gentil comme ça mais je n'hésiterais pas à mordre.

- Oh oui…

Uruha planta ses canines blanches dans la peau fine et transparente du cou de Sou, tel un vampire, pour accompagner sa plainte. Ce dernier appuya sur son visage de la main pour le repousser durement.

- Eh au fait ! tu crois que tu va t'en tirer comme ça ! excuse toi ! gronda-t-il.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu n'as pas à demander tu t'exécute c'est tout. Tu devrais même te mettre à genoux pour que je te pardonnes immédiatement. C'est pour toutes les photocopies que tu m'as fais faire et ton comportement immorale !

Uruha fit la moue et posa sa tête au creux de son cou.

- Pardon mon poussin, je ne te mérites pas, fais tout ce que tu veux de moi.

- Mon poussin ? c'est ridicule m'appel pas comme ça !

- D'accord mon amour, répondit-il en l'embrassant et en glissant ses mains au bas de ses reins.

Ils se mangeaient les lèvres, les doigts couraient dans les mèches blondes en une douce manifestation d'affection, les jambes de Sou, affalé sur la photocopieuse qui vrombissait, se nouaient autour de ses hanches. Alors qu'il se sentait partir en terrains dangereux la poignée de la porte s'agita nerveusement et avec grand bruit ; il se redressa d'un bond avant que son cœur, soulagé de voir que la porte était belle et bien fermée, ne se remette à battre normalement, ce qui n'empêcha pas Uruha de rester soudé à lui comme si rien ne les dérangeait.

- Uruha vas-t-en, gronda Sou à voix basse en le chassant à coups de pieds. Il descendit de la photocopieuse et se retourna pour cacher son visage rouge et troublé, reprenant sa monotone activité.

- Oui ? y a un truc qui va pas ? demanda Uruha près de la porte.

- La porte est fermée ! se plaignit une voix.

- Ah oui je vois ça…mince alors, c'est parce qu'elle a claquée avec le courant d'air. Faut faire gaffe la dernière fois je suis resté coincé aussi.

- Ah bon ? ça m'est jamais arrivé, faudra en parler.

Uruha tourna le verrou alors qu'on frappait à grands coups et l'homme rentra en trombe dans la pièce, déséquilibré, et se retint de justesse pour ne pas s'avachir sur la moquette. Uruha ressortit, le sourire triomphant aux lèvres et l'air supérieur, laissant Sou qui se mordait l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas éclater de rire tout en continuant à faire cracher à la machine des tonnes de papiers.

- Tu sera assez gentil pour me raccompagner cette fois ? demanda Sou après avoir rendu ses photocopies au barbu.

- Je sais pas, j'avais _réellement _prévu de partir tard ce soir aussi. Tu tiens vraiment à venir chez moi ?

- Uruha…si tu continu comme ça je te jure que je laisse tomber, j'ai rien à gagner à te courir après.

Uruha accusa le coup et pris sur lui pour ne pas répondre mais ses pupilles se dilatèrent et il sembla mortifié.

- Je vais me dépêcher. Si tu t'ennui trop alors que ta journée est finie tu peux sortir et m'attendre à la voiture.

Sou s'exécuta en redevenant immédiatement enjoué et décida de se balader dehors même s'il n'y avait rien à faire dans ce quartier.

Retourné tout deux chez Uruha, Sou ne fut pas au bout de ses surprises quand le grand blond alla dans la cuisine pour faire à manger, avec la ferme intention de préparer un petit plat destiné à satisfaire le mieux possible l'appétit et de son hôte. Décidément cet homme était plein de surprises… Chez lui, la chambre à coucher était bien la pièce la plus agréable de l'appartement (était-ce fait exprès ?) et c'est en face de son lit bas que trônait un écran géant sur une étagère remplie de DVD. Le parquet de bois clair était recouvert presque entièrement de tapi étais et moelleux et de lourds rideaux de velours protégeaient la pièce de la lumière de l'extérieur et du froid. Sou se jeta sur le matelas, tête vers le bout du lit, allumant le magnifique écran qui projeta une douce lumière bleuté. Uruha s'allongea à côté de lui, dans le sens correct d'utilisation d'un lit, la tête profondément enfoncée dans un énorme coussin. Sa main étendue contre son flanc était à la hauteur de la cuisse de Sou, qu'il caressait distraitement pendant que le petit blond parlait tout seul devant la télé, avant de finir par s'immobiliser. Sou continua de discuter seul, n'attendant pas de réponses depuis longtemps, et fini par se retourner ; la main pesait sur sa cuisse mais Uruha avait la tête penchée sur le côté et dormait déjà.

- Il se fou de moi là…chuchota-t-il pour lui-même.

Il finit de regarder le film et vint se blottir contre le torse ferme et chaud.

Il se réveilla le lendemain à cause d'une horrible sonnerie stridente qui vint le déranger au milieu d'un rêve. Son oreiller si confortable se mit à bouger sous lui et le fit rouler hors du lit en se redressant d'un coup.

- Debout, on bosse aujourd'hui souviens toi. En plus c'est ton dernier jour il me semble.

- T'as pas un t-shirt à me prêter ? articula Sou la bouche pâteuse.

- T'es fou toi, tu veux que je me fasse tuer au boulot ?

Sou vint se coller à son dos en entourant la taille avec un petit gémissement plaintif.

- Dans le placard de gauche. Arrête de t'agripper à moi je vais faire chauffer de l'eau. T'es pire qu'une nana toi dis donc !

Il s'éclipsa pendant le petit déjeuner pour prendre sa douche. Sou finit son bol et essaya d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain mais celle-ci était fermée alors il y tambourina en ordonnant à Uruha d'ouvrir. Le bruit de l'eau s'arrêta et il ouvrit la porte, dégoulinant d'eau, une serviette bleue autour de la taille.

- Tu peux pas me laisser tranquille deux minutes non ? ria-t-il.

- Non j'aimerais me laver les dents. Pschitt allez retourne sous ta douche, répondit Sou avec un petit geste de la main.

- Fais attention à toi, grommela Uruha en laissant choir sa serviette au sol et en retournant s'enfermer dans sa douche derrière la vitre polie.

Sou resta la bouche pleine de dentifrice, la brosse à dents dans la bouche en fixant de biais la silhouette vaporeuse du blond derrière lui. Ils arrivèrent au bureau ensemble, enfermés dans l'ascenseur, Sou se fit jeter quand il voulu en profiter pour bécoter son ami, devenant rouge pivoine alors qu'Uruha qui restait stoïque lui fit un petit mouvement de tête vers le coin droit de la cabine.

- J'espère qu'ils ne mettent pas des caméras partout, s'énerva Sou en tirant la langue à la caméra.

Maintenant qu'il avait trouvé la raison intéressante de travailler ici il n'avait plus envie de partir en pensant que c'était son avant dernier jour ici. Uruha avait concédé à devenir gentil et agréable avec lui en public et il en vint même à regretter de ne plus manger avec ses collègues.

***

- Quoi ! Tu te fiches de moi là !?

- Pourquoi ? Tu sais bien que je ne plaisante jamais avec les sujets sérieux, sourit Sou.

- Tu va me dire que vous sortez vraiment ensemble et que depuis tout ce temps vous n'avez rien fais !

- Il m'a à peine touché ! rétorqua Sou avec une pointe de regret dans la voix, faisant cependant l'impasse sur l'épisode de la photocopieuse. J'ai l'impression d'être une pauvre vierge effarouchée qu'il ne faut pas brusquer.

Une voix grave se fit entendre dans le téléphone en résonance et Takeru répéta ce que Sou venait de dire.

- Hein ? il déconne ! hurla quelqu'un qui ne pouvait être que Kenzo. Mais il lui a fait quoi ?

Un petit gémissement étouffé se fit entendre et quelqu'un parla de manière inintelligible.

- Heu…Takeru si je te déranges…

- Non, non. Le chat m'a mordu le mollet. Hum vire tes mains de là Kenzo, ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

- C'était bien la peine de me faire tout une histoire hein ! vous voyez que vous vous faisiez des idées. C'est moi qui attend maintenant, me dis pas que je suis plus en manque que lui !

Kenzo ria bruyamment en couvrant la réponse de Takeru.

- Takeru enlève le haut parleur !

- T'inquiète pas c'est qu'il prépare son coup, tu sera pas déçu dans ce cas, dit Kenzo d'un ton équivoque.

- Quoi ?! hurla Takeru.

- Non mais j'ai rien dis mon chéri…

- C'est ça ouai, et après tu –

La conversation s'arrêta car les voix s'éloignèrent du combiné.

- Bon je te laisses, quand tu sera comblé tu me rappel, dit Takeru. Et on raccrocha.

Le dernier jour de stage arrivait, on était samedi, le lendemain personne ne travaillait et il était bien décidé à revenir chez Uruha quil'avait accueilli à bras ouvert, cette fois ci. Vraiment bizarre ce type.

Allongé sur le ventre sur le lit, en t-shirt et caleçon, il entourait de ses bras un gros coussin en poils tacheté de léopard qu'il s'était approprié depuis qu'il avait découvert son existence deux jours plus tôt au pieds du lit.

Les poils de ses jambes se hérissèrent d'eux même et un frisson le parcouru, comme une décharge électrique invisible. Il se retourna et vit Uruha, à genoux derrière lui, les yeux perdu dans le vague, la paume de sa main tendue qui passait au dessus de la cuisse de Sou à quelques millimètres de sa peau, sans le toucher. Sou posa sa tête sur le coussin, observant l'autre et attendant la suite. Ce dernier sortit de sa torpeur et s'allongea sur le dos, un sourire attendrit sur le visage, caressant les contours de la mâchoire, ses lèvres rosées et l'arrête de son nez.

- J'ai parlé à Kenzo hier, il pense que je t'ai drogué, dit Sou.

Uruha éclata de rire et n'eu pas besoin d'explications pour comprendre le sous entendu.

- Je prend soin de toi c'est tout.

Sou se rapprocha et se pencha au dessus de lui pour l'embrasser.

- Je te ménages c'est tout. Tu n'a pas peur ?

- Moi, je n'ai peur de rien, rétorqua Sou en s'allongeant à moitié sur lui.

Uruha lui retira son t-shirt et rejeta les draps sur eux car la température ambiante était trop basse pour ne pas frissonner de froid même lorsque l'on commençait à brûler de désir.

Sou déboutonna la chemise du blond avec une délectation qui le surpris lui-même, et à cheval sur lui, se laissa aller à des caresses torrides. Uruha qui lui avait enlevé son pantalon posait ses mains sur le bas de ses reins, se sentant durcir sous le petit corps nu du blond qui affichait encore un sourire niais et satisfait. Il retourna leurs positions et Uruha posa sa tête sur le ventre plat de Sou, caressant ses cuisses relevées et vint en embrasser l'intérieur, léchant l'un de ses doigts pour dessiner des arabesques humides sur ses hanches et plus bas encore.

Il remonta allonger sa tête près de celle de Sou et titilla son entre jambe, introduisant doucement un doigt en lui qu'il fit bouger longtemps, Sou ne perdant pas un instant pour palper le corps de son aîné et en ne pas en perdre une miette.

- Tu veux que je t'aide peut-être ? demanda Uruha évasivement à voix basse pour ne pas rompre l'atmosphère lourd et moite qui aspirait au silence.

- Aider à quoi ? je suis pas puceau moi, je sais comment ça marche, ria Sou.

Uruha sourit et retira ses doigts, écartant un peu plus les cuisses du petit blond pour se caser plus confortablement.

- Aïï…. Souffla longuement Sou avec une grimace exagérée.

- Je suis pas encore rentré…

Sou fut pris d'un petit rire nerveux devant sa propre bêtise qui n'était là que pour cacher sa crainte.

- J'anticipe.

- Tu rigoles toujours autant avec tes petites copines ?

- Non elle le prendrais mal mais avec toi je peux pas m'empêcher, ricana-t-il encore.

- T'es mignon va…

Pendant son discours il avait attrapé le sexe durcit de Sou qui haletait pour l'exciter jusqu'à la limite du supportable. Sou arrêta son cinéma lorsque Uruha le pénétra et se contenta de garder le sourire grimaçant qui déformait son visage mais ne dis rien. Uruha continuait de caresser son bas ventre en faisant bouger son bassin tendrement, leurs corps ondoyants dans une rythmique harmonieuse. Sou ne riait plus du tout mais semblait totalement déconnecté de la réalité, la bouche entrouverte qui laissait siffler un souffle chaud et grinçant ; il releva ses jambes contre les flancs d'Uruha, s'agrippant à ses reins pour accompagner son mouvement. Ce dernier attrapa le lobe de son oreille entre ses incisives.

- Ca te plait ?

- Mpf…

Sou mit un temps à répondre, il était cambré et écartelé sous lui comme une délicieuse offrande.

- Finalement je suis content d'avoir attendu pour que tu prépares ton coup. Je comprend les filles qui disent 'moins vite' maintenant.

- Moins vite ?

- Noon je parlais pas pour moi. Va plus vite plutôt !

Uruha gémit gravement au creux de son oreille, accentuant ses coups de reins, s'aidant de ses bras. Sou reniflait les cheveux blonds et longs qui s'éparpillaient sur son visage, crispant de plaisir ses doigts sur son dos humide et laissant échapper des supplications qu'uruha capturait systématiquement en de langoureux baisers. Il se reposa sur le petit corps tremblant et couvert de sueur après un dernier coup de reins. Il a crié, de plaisir, comme jamais auparavant, il ne pensait même pas que cela aurait pu lui plaire autant. Les hommes et les femmes c'était vraiment deux mondes différents, il n'était pas mécontent d'avoir testé les deux tout compte fait. C'était très clair dans son esprit, il voulait juste s'amuser tant qu'il était encore temps, c'est tout. Il avait beau paraître lunatique, il avait déjà choisi son avenir et même les prénoms qu'il donnerait à ses enfants, avec Kaoru. Kaoru c'était son amie d'enfance, elle avec qui ils avaient promis de se marier plus tard, elle avait qui il avait fixé le jour leurs 14 ans, leurs premiers baisés. Ils avaient eu leurs premiers baiser, il se demandait encore en y repensant comment après tout ce temps cette décision stupide d'enfant avait survécue, mais ils ne s'étaient jamais revus. Ne rigolez pas, on a tous fait ce genre de promesses petits ; on en mesure pas la portée, mais elles sont d'autant plus précieuses qu'elles sont sincères et innocentes. Et c'est d'autant plus cruel qu'on est rarement en mesure de les tenir. Elle était mignonne, il s'en souvenait, un carré de cheveux courts, noirs et lisses, qui trahissaient leurs véritables nature en bouclant par temps humide, la faisant enrager. Elle était petite –à peine sa taille- et menue. L'image de la gamine de 13 ans qui ne devait évidemment plus correspondre à une once de réalité. Pourquoi pensait-il à ça ? Oui, les hommes, et leurs comportement bien plus proche du sien, qu'il trouvait nettement plus agréable et conforme à son idéal de vie. Les filles qui piaillaient d'une voix aigue, qui faisaient leurs mijaurées – ooh protège moii – il en avait par-dessus la tête. Il en avait par-dessus la tête parce qu'elle étaient toutes comme ça dans cette foutue école. Il fallait juste qu'il trouve le temps d'aller chercher ailleurs, et il ne s'étonnait plus d'être resté si longtemps célibataire, ou le plus souvent dans des histoires si courtes qu'il n'avait même pas le temps de changer officiellement son statu. Et Kaoru aimait les jeux vidéo, elle était un peu bizarre. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait été son amie, il jouait à des trucs de filles avec elle, et elle s'intéressait sans se forcer à ses trucs de mecs.

Il ouvrit les yeux et alors que les rideaux étaient encore fermés il eu l'impression d'être ébloui.

- Bonjour, tu souriais dans ton sommeil, j'espère que c'était grâce à moi.

- Bien sur, répondit Sou en souriant.

Il avait la gorge un peu sèche et les lèvres collées qui lui avaient demandé un effort surhumain pour les ouvrir et pouvoir parler. Kaoru ? il avait rêvé de Kaoru ? cette nuit ? mais quel con…

Cette fille il y avait des années qu'il ne s'était pas remémorer leurs enfances, qu'il n'avait pas pensé à elle. Pourquoi cette nuit?

- Uruha passa un doigt sur son front pour le lui dégager d'une mèche de cheveux blonds.

- Je te laisses te réveiller et je vais préparer le petit déjeuner, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Sou s'étira et resta enroulé dans les draps pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de le rejoindre.

- Tu veux faire quelque chose cet après midi ? demanda Uruha en avalant un bol de café d'une traite.

- Non je rentrerais chez moi en fin d'aprèm. Dis bonjour au mec à barbichette de ma part, ajouta-t-il sur le pas de la porte plus tard, les mains derrière le dos.

- Tu pourrais venir demain quand même.

- Demain, tu rigoles ! mon stage est fini ! et puis demain j'ai de nouveau cours.

- Je peux te faire rentrer quand même, personne le saura. Et puis demain tu n'a pas cours, c'est férié.

- Férié, et pourquoi tu bosses toi alors ?

- Ce n'est pas férié pour tout le monde, dit Uruha d'un ton dédaigneux.

- Mouai…ok…

Trop tentant. Ne jamais remettre les pieds dans une entreprise pareil juste pour voir Uruha en costard et petites lunettes c'était trop bête, pour rien au monde il n'aurait raté ça une fois de plus. Lui qui l'avais imaginé un temps host boy, yakuza ou d'autres choses toutes aussi réjouissantes... Il avait le merveilleux sentiment d'être le seul à avoir contemplé ce spectacle – même Kenzo n'avait jamais tâté d'aussi près sur le terrain, il en mettait sa main à couper. Il était certain de détenir l'exclusivité, la clé ultime qui prouvait que cet homme, Uruha, en était précisément bien un. En réalité une partie des salariés étaient absents – une boîte comme ça ne dort jamais – Uruha devait savoir qu'il se sentirait seul à travailler ce jour là, il l'avait fait exprès. Du coup on ne lui demanda rien, ou presque. Il ne résista pas à la tentation de faire encore deux ou trois photocopies avant de quitter définitivement cet endroit. Pouvait-il voler au passage une agrafeuse (il n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi belles, elles étaient aérodynamiques et en plastique fluo transparent, trop chic !) et quelques stylos (eux aussi parfaitement ergonomiques, la classe) en souvenir ?

On rentra dans la pièce exigu pendant qu'il était accoudé à la photocopieuse (qu'il avait eu envie d'appeler Kaoru ; ce n'était pas dégradant au contraire, c'était affectueux) en suivant des yeux le liseré lumineux qui se déplaçait de haut en bas. C'était le barbu (le barbichettu aurait mieux convenu mais il n'aimait pas plaisanter avec la langue) qui était à ses côtés, des papiers posés sur la petite table carrée en plastique gris grêlé de point bleu foncé (hideux, ça ressemblait à un gros patch de gommage pour la peau) et attrapait une magnifique perforeuse noire et luisante qui donnait l'effrayante impression d'être un corbillard au milieu d'un carnaval de stylos multicolores. Sou suivait toujours le liseré lumineux, se demandant si ça donnait le même résultat que dans les films de s'asseoir sur la photocopieuse et d'enclencher la machine, mais il voyait l'autre le fixer de son œil unique et noir. Il le fixait avec un peu trop d'insistance d'ailleurs, il s'était même arrêté dans ses activités, ayant prit appui sur la table de son bras droit. Sou se racla la gorge, récupéra les feuilles qui avaient été imprimée et tourna le dos à l'autre pour se planter devant l'étagère murale en prenant tout son temps pour choisir quels œillets seraient les plus seyants. C'était une idée ou…l'autre s'était rapproché et l'avait suivit dans son déplacement, se tenant derrière lui ? Il se retourna, le corps tremblant mais le visage aussi neutre et dépourvu d'intérêts que possible. Le brun avait les bras croisés et le regardait intensément.

- Que fais-tu là ? tu as terminé normalement, non ?

Personne ne le remarquera…mais quel abrutis ! On ne s'incrustait pas dans une entreprise comme ça sans prévenir même si de toute façon on ne faisait rien perdre puisqu'on n'était pas rémunéré.

- J'ai fais…un jour de stage en sup. comme aujourd'hui je n'ai pas cour j'en ai profiter pour revenir, je voulais approfondir ma connaissance du monde de l'entreprise, répondit-il très sur de lui.

- Approfondir ta connaissance…ouai...c'est Uruha qui as réussi à te laisser te faire exploiter ?

- Qu'est-ce que Uruha vient faire là ? il m'a laisser entrer c'est tout.

- Ahin…je suis son meilleur ami je le connais par cœur.

Meilleur ami ? ce n'était pas censé être Kenzo son meilleur ami ? Meilleur ami du monde de l'entreprise oui, ça ne valait rien ! le barbu le fixa droit dans les yeux puis tourna son regard vers la porte fermée comme s'il avait le pouvoir de voir à travers ; ce n'était pas difficile de savoir ce qu'il montrait implicitement, il n'y avait pas des masses de bureaux occupés juste derrière cette porte…

- Oh tu n'as pas à te méfier d'Uruha… lâcha-t-il comme si Sou avait suivit le fil de ses pensées.

- Pardon ?

Celui là savait quelque chose, c'était très mauvais. Pourquoi diable était-il revenu ici ? Après tout le mal qu'Uruha s'était donné pour faire son froid personnage intransigeant, pouf l'autre s'avait tout !

- …même si je pense qu'il t'aime bien. Et toi ?

- N'importe quoi ! qu'est-ce que vous racontez ! s'étrangla Sou.

Il bouscula l'autre et sortit, les pupilles dilatées. A sa tête Uruha devint livide et fusilla du regard le barbu qui apparu à son tour, ni satisfait ni pour autant déçu.

- Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi je vais manger, dit Sou en sortant, encore sous le choc.

Il passa 10, 15, 20 minutes au self, seul à une table de six avant qu'Uruha n'arrive, les sourcils froncés.

- Il va voir ce qu'il va voir lui. qu'est-ce qu'il te voulais ? gronda-t-il.

- Rien du tout. Il me taquinait, comme d'habitude.

Uruha ne sembla pas convaincu mais n'eu pas le temps de répondre, étant obligé d'avaler son assiette en quatrième vitesse parce que Sou qui avait déjà fini depuis longtemps se levait pour repartir.

- C'est bien un entreprise vide…rêvassa Uruha.

Ils bifurquèrent par les toilettes après avoir pris l'ascenseur-navette-spatiale, toilettes qui étaient d'une telle étincelante propreté que s'en était gênant. Sou se contempla dans la glace, se trouvant la mine un peu défraîchit tout en se lavant les mains. Les doigts dégoulinants d'eau il en aspergea Uruha en les secouant sous son nez, histoire de détendre la mine terriblement froncée qu'il avait en se regardant le menton (qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? un bouton ? ça c'était tout bonnement impossible !)

- Mais… ! t'en as mis sur mes lunettes ! le disputa-t-il d'une voix plaintive en les posant sur le bord du lavabo blanc.

Uruha attrapa les joues de Sou de ses mains humides et le fit reculer jusqu'à l'acculer au mur où était accroché un sèche-mains, qui souffla son air chaud dans un grand bruit, avant de bifurquer soudainement dans une cabine dont la porte battit, pour venir capturer sauvagement ses lèvres. Sou posa l'un de ses pieds sur la cuvette puis fini par y mettre les deux, tenant en équilibre entre la largeur – très réduite - de la cabine et le corps d'Uruha qui pressé contre le sien ne lui laissait pas la possibilité de glisser.

Ses lèvres vinrent faire naître un magnifique suçon dans son cou et il cru s'évanouir de plaisir quand sa langue vint rencontrer la sienne.

- Ah t'es fou toi, et dans les toilettes y a pas de caméras ? ironisa Sou.

- Bien sur que non. Il manquerait plus que ça. Il n'y a personne à cette heure là tu sais bien, surtout aujourd'hui.

Il ferma la porte par simple sécurité et pinça les tétons de Sou qui pointait sous son t-shirt.

- Je refuse de faire ça ici, c'est pas du tout confortable ! ordonna Sou.

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention, j'ai trop de respect pour toi. Laisse moi réfléchir à ce que je pourrais te faire quand même…

- Rien du tout, sourit Sou à voix basse qui pensait l'exact contraire.

Uruha déboucla la ceinture du plus jeune et s'accroupi en levant vers lui des yeux malicieux.

- Je refuse que tu fasses ça, dit sérieusement Sou.

- Quoi ? tu va vite déchanter quand tu verras comme je suis doué.

- Non… Sérieux j'ai trop peur qu'on nous grille, t'imagines, gémit Sou en pensant au barbu. Et puis les gens qui font des trucs dans les toilettes…

- Me dis pas que tu l'as jamais fais ?

- Si une fois et je m'était promis de jamais recommencer quand j'ai vu ce qui m'était arrivé par la suite !

- Ah je vois, ria Uruha.

Mais il ne se releva pas et baisa doucement son bas ventre en tournant autour de son nombril, baissa l'élastique qui retenait le mince bout de tissu du boxer de Sou.

- Uruha…ça me gène…

Ce dernier continuait de faire tourner sa langue autour de son nombril et glissa sa main dans son propre pantalon.

- Mais…qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ! s'indigna Sou.

- C'est moi ou toi.

- C'est du chantage ! Je ne veux pas !

- Vraiment… ? demanda Uruha peiné en se relevant.

- Ce soir ce sera ta fête, lui promit Sou avec un sourire coquin.

Uruha ricana et le serra dans ses bras, la tête enfouie dans son cou, le berçant et déposant des dizaines de petits baisers sur sa peau brûlante.

Il l'embrassa encore rapidement sur le nez, puis ils sortirent pour rejoindre les bureaux ni vu ni connu, excepté la couleur très vive de Sou. Il se souvint alors de la dernière phrase de Takeru et attrapa son portable. Il était comblé.

* * *

^_____^

Oui c'est stupide et niai.... j'assume totalement

Cette fois c'est bel et bien **la** **fin** des aventures de nos quatres compères, ça se fini bien (comme à mon habitude, trop sentimentale pour faire des fins tragiques) et j'espère que ça vous aura plus jusqu'au bout !

**CADEAU** pour tout les fidèles lecteurs hahaha XD (vi c'est moi qui l'ai fait) :

**http:// i197 . photobucket . com/albums/aa227/reine-des-glaces/onnepeutfairelapaix . jpg**

**N'OUBLIEZ PAS D'ENLEVER LES ESPACES ENTRE LES POINTS **(sinon ça voulait pas faire marcher le lien, oui je sais c'est nul dsl y_y)


End file.
